Reunion
by TheYellowRose
Summary: ‘Reunion’ picks up where ‘Ghosts’ left off, as Sue Ellen and J.R. return to Dallas from London, England.
1. Reunion, Part 1

'Reunion' picks up where 'Ghosts' left off, as Sue Ellen and J.R. return to Dallas from London, England.

Reunion

Part 1

J.R. Ewing fell asleep on the flight back to Dallas. Sue Ellen lovingly watched as he lay by her side in first class. He had reclined his seat and quickly drifted off. Sue Ellen didn't mind, J.R. wasn't used to the time zone differences, nor was he accustomed to several hours-long lovemaking sessions. Sue Ellen smiled a wicked grin as she thought about the fact that J.R. had aged a bit, but he still had the stamina of a young man when it came to sex. Their lovemaking had always been good, but now, they had been so free, so unrestrained. Sue Ellen sighed as she thought of how it was for both of them, now. They were so into each other, so willing and eager to explore new levels of intimacy. Sue Ellen closed her eyes to the thoughts racing through her mind. She pulled her hand away from J.R.'s grasp, not wanting to disturb him, nor did she want to be the aggressor, and make love to him on the plane. Then again…she almost laughed aloud as what she wondered what J.R. would say if she started to deliberately undress him, right then and there, in front of any of the plane's passenger's who might still be awake. Things had certainly changed between them. Sue Ellen glanced down at the ring on her left hand. She tried desperately not to regret her decision when she had agreed to remarry J.R. Her Mamma, Patricia Shepherd had always said, "The third time's the charm." Sue Ellen suspected that her Mamma didn't have J.R. in mind when she said those words. Sue Ellen tried to think of some way of delaying the actual wedding date. They had tried reconciliations, so many times before. This time simply had to work. It might work, if they took things slowly, one step at a time, one day at a time.

J.R. reached into the overhead compartment above his seat and removed his and Sue Ellen's carry-on luggage. They were going back to Southfork, and he was thrilled. He smiled at Sue Ellen, as she eyed him nervously. "What's wrong, Sugar?" he asked, sensing her distance. "I guess I'm still feelin' a little nervous, I suppose," she replied in a tense voice. "Darlin', I thought we discussed this. You don't have anything to be nervous about. Southfork is your home. You belong there, with me, and John Ross, as my wife. I love you, Sue Ellen. I always have, and I always will." His voice somehow managed to calm her. He took her arm as they exited the plane. Sue Ellen thought about the last time she arrived in Dallas. J.R. had accompanied John Ross to meet her at the airport. She was lost in thought and it startled her, when J.R. kissed her neck as they waited at the baggage carrousel. "I'm sorry. J.R. I don't know what's gotten into me, today," she said, hoping to ease the tension. J.R. grinned at her and said, "Sue Ellen, You have nothin' to worry about, except how we can keep the limousine driver's eyes focused on the road ahead, instead of what I _might_ just have to do to you in the back seat." Sue Ellen met his smile and blushed, knowing exactly what he meant. They laughed as they walked the concourse to the awaiting limousine.

J.R. tried several times to get Sue Ellen's attention as the limo drove back to Southfork. He finally said, "Damn it, Sue Ellen. This has got to stop. You have absolutely nothin' to worry about, Darlin'." He grasped her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. He said, "I mean it, Sweetheart. I love you and I need you with me at Southfork." Sue Ellen turned her gaze and met his eyes. He was right. She really didn't have anything to be worried about. The limousine came to a stop in the seemingly deserted driveway of the ranch. The driver carried their luggage into the house. J.R. helped Sue Ellen out of the limo and hugged her to him. He brushed the windswept hair away from her eyes, wanting to see if he could gauge what she was thinking. He kissed her gently, then with increasing intensity. She touched his face with her hand as his lips explored her desirable mouth. J.R. broke off the kiss, and said in a low voice, "Now that I've got your attention…" Sue Ellen smiled at him with a glint in her eyes, hopeful that he would pick up where his kiss left off, once they were inside the house, in their room. J.R. turned around and looked toward the house. "I wonder where everyone is?" he said, aloud. Sue Ellen jokingly teased, "Maybe they heard that you were comin' home." "That isn't funny, Darlin'. I was hopin' that everyone would want to be here for your return." Sue Ellen apologized for her remark, "I'm sorry, J.R. I was joking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." J.R. smiled a tentative smile, and said, "I thought we were past the animosity, Sue Ellen?" Sue Ellen retorted, "I said I was sorry J.R. what more do you want?" J.R. winked and said, "You'll find out, Sugar. You'll find out." He pulled her hand as they walked into the house.

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked through the kitchen. The smell of Miss Ellie's famous chili filled the room. J.R. walked over to the pot on the stove, and dipped the spoon into the boiling pot. He took a bite of the delicious chili, and then offered a bite to Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen swallowed the morsel of chili. She smiled at J.R with satisfaction, and said, "Now that is something I have missed about Southfork." J.R. asked, "Not the only thing, I hope?" Sue Ellen playfully slugged his arm. They walked out of the kitchen and J.R. paused, listening for what he hoped were voices coming from the parlor. They turned the corner from the foyer and were greeted with a warm "Welcome Home." The entire Ewing-Farlow family was there to welcome their return. Miss Ellie and Clayton hugged and kissed Sue Ellen, followed by Bobby and Christopher and finally, John Ross. The Ewing–Farlow men greeted J.R. with a hug and a handshake. Miss Ellie and Clayton asked them about their flight. Bobby asked how the weather was in London. John Ross and Christopher asked if they had brought home any presents. J.R. said, "Well, as a matter of fact, if you boys go up to your rooms, you'll each find a gift from both of us." John Ross and Christopher raced upstairs to their bedrooms. Sue Ellen sat on the couch, next to Miss Ellie, while the men stood around the room having various discussions. Miss Ellie said, "It's going to be wonderful having you here, Sue Ellen. How long are you going to stay at Southfork?" Sue Ellen's eyes darted to J.R. for approval, and he smiled at her. He walked over from where he stood and sat down next to Sue Ellen on the couch. J.R. took Sue Ellen's hand in his, and said, "Mamma, we've got some news, but I think we'd like to wait until after the annual Ewing Barbeque to make our announcement. Miss Ellie eyed J.R. suspiciously. She said, "I hope you're not up to something, J.R.?" J.R. rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was obviously irritated that his Mamma would say something like that and ruin a perfectly nice reunion.

When everyone had finished welcoming them home, J.R. said, "If y'all would excuse us, it was a long flight and I think we're both kind tired. We'll see ya in the mornin'." He placed his hand at the small of Sue Ellen's back as they walked upstairs. Once upstairs, they looked in on John Ross. He had fallen asleep. Sue Ellen quietly said, "Look, J.R. he's smiling." J.R. nodded, he and John Ross both had a lot to smile about lately. J.R. gently closed the door to John Ross' room and paused in the hallway. There was an awkward silence as Sue Ellen looked at her bedroom door, and J.R. looked at the door to his bedroom. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms and kissed her with such fervor, there would be no doubt in her mind as to where J.R. wanted her to be. She followed him into his room and shut the door. J.R. pinned her against the back of the door as he kissed her again. She pulled his head to her mouth, eagerly returning the kiss. J.R. unzipped the zipper on her dark blue dress and pulled the sleeves away from her shoulders. His lips blazed a hot trail of kisses from her mouth to her shoulder. Sue Ellen could barely breathe. She huskily whispered, "Make love to me, J.R." She was instantly carried over to the bed. J.R. artfully and skillfully satisfied her every desire. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms. The sound of their breathing was heavy from their heated lovemaking. J.R. said in a low voice, "Sue Ellen, that ought to put to rest any reservations you might have had about comin' back home." Sue Ellen lifted herself up on one elbow and said, "Oh, it did, J.R." She kissed him as he pulled her closer to him, once more.

Sue Ellen and J.R. were the first one's up the next morning. They sat outside at the patio table, enjoying the morning breeze. They both held their coffee mugs in their hands as they sat across from each other. J.R. possessively rested his outstretched leg against Sue Ellen's chair. Clayton and Miss Ellie greeted them and joined them at the table. Miss Ellie asked Sue Ellen, "How is Don doing?" J.R. glared at Miss Ellie over his newspaper, and shook his head. Why in the hell would his Mamma give a damn about Sue Ellen's ex-husband? Sue Ellen caught J.R. reaction, and instantly tried to soften the blow, by saying, "He's stable, and his neurologist will let me know if he improves, or . . . " Her voice trailed off as Bobby and Christopher joined them. The family talked over breakfast. Miss Ellie was in the throws of planning the Annual Ewing Barbeque and informed Sue Ellen that she couldn't have arranged for a better time to visit John Ross. Sue Ellen winked at J.R. over the brim of her cup of coffee. John Ross walked outside and hugged and kissed Sue Ellen and J.R. "Mornin' Mamma and Daddy. I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was so excited knowin' you guys were comin' home, I guess I wore myself out," John Ross said. Everyone laughed at his "matter of fact" confession. The telephone rang and Teresa answered it. She tuned around and handed the phone to J.R. as she said, "Telephone call for Mister J.R." J.R. accepted the phone from Teresa's hand and stood up from the table. He excused himself, and walked over to the house, away from the noise at the table. It was Jack Pendleton. The financing for J.R.'s new business venture should be finalized later that afternoon. Jack would call J.R. when the paperwork was in order. J.R hung up the phone and walked back over to the table. Sue Ellen gave him a questioning look and J.R. simply smiled. He had no intention of telling Bobby about his new business plans.

Bobby and Christopher invited John Ross to go to the water park with them. John Ross asked for permission, and both J.R. and Sue Ellen agreed that he could go. J.R. wanted to tell Sue Ellen about Jack's phone call, but he'd wait until they were alone. Miss Ellie excused herself from the table. She and Mavis Anderson had a Daughter's of the Alamo meeting at eleven thirty, and it was almost ten o'clock. Sue Ellen tapped at J.R.'s leg under the table, glad that she didn't have to go to the DOA meeting. Those days were behind her, and it was a welcome relief. J.R. reached across the tabled and touched Sue Ellen's hand. Darlin', I've got some business to take care of in Dallas. Would you like to ride in with me?" Sue Ellen said, "No, thank you, Darlin'. I think I'm gonna stay here and get some sun." J.R. tenderly kissed her cheek before he turned to go inside. Neither he nor Sue Ellen wanted to make anyone aware of their engagement until the Ewing Barbeque. After J.R. left, Sue Ellen and Clayton were left alone at the table, while Clayton finished reading the newspaper. Clayton set the paper aside, when he heard Sue Ellen clear her throat. "I'm sorry, Sue Ellen. How are you doing? It's really good to have you back. How long will you be stayin' in Dallas?" he asked. Sue Ellen eyes' quickly dropped to her left hand and then back at Clayton. She smiled her dazzling smile, and said, "I'm not sure Clayton. I've missed John Ross so much. I'm tempted to never leave." Clayton asked her about her divorce from Don and how she was handling the news of his suicide attempt. She didn't want to tell him about Miranda Barrington. He would find out soon enough, once the tabloids got wind of it. She simply told him that she was much stronger than anyone remembered, and she was handling things very well, under the circumstances.

Clayton folded his arms in front of him, and studied her carefully. "Sue Ellen, you've been like a daughter to me, and I would be remiss, if I didn't ask about you and J.R." Sue Ellen defensively sat back in her chair, and tried to sound pleasant and said, "Ask me anything you'd like, Clayton." "I noticed that ring on your finger last night when you sat next to Miss Ellie. Is that from your marriage to Don, or is there something you're not telling us?" Sue Ellen looked at her left hand, the ring sparkled in the light of the sun. She icily said, "What I choose to wear doesn't concern you, or anyone else for that matter, Clayton." Clayton could tell from her tone that she didn't want to discuss her relationship with J.R., but he continued, "I know what you went through the last time you and he reconciled. I wouldn't want you to go through that hell again, because of J.R." Sue Ellen folded her napkin and threw it on the patio table. She stood up and walked over by the pool. She softly spoke, "Clayton, do you know what it feels like to love someone so much that no matter what they put you through, you just pray that they'll change? They have to go through something so terrible, that they're forced to change. Then, you know without a doubt that they'll change, eventually?" Clayton turned around and said, "Yes, I felt that way about my first wife, Amy. She cheated on me more than once, and I still found the love and forgivin' in my heart to take her back." Sue Ellen glared at him from over her shoulder and said, "Then why is so damn difficult for anyone to accept that maybe, J.R. has changed? Maybe when he realized that I could survive without him and the precious Ewing name, that he realized he needed me as much as I ever needed him?" She continued her tirade, "People can change, Clayton. Look at you. You told Afton Cooper that you were in love with me once, and you never bothered telling me how you felt. You still married Miss Ellie, in spite of your feelings for me." The tone of Sue Ellen's voice was increasing in pitch, as she continued, "There are millions of people in the world, Clayton. Why is it so bloody impossible for you or anyone else to accept that some people, including J.R., can change?" The expletive Sue Ellen uttered caught Clayton by surprise. Clayton looked at Sue Ellen, not wanting to fuel her ire, and walked over to her side. "I'm sorry, Sue Ellen." He kissed her lightly on her cheek and walked back into the house. Sue Ellen eyed him furiously as he closed the door behind him.

Sue Ellen lay on a chaise lounge, next to the swimming pool. She wore a dark green bathing suit with high cut legs, and a deep, plunging neckline. Her eyes were shielded from the sun by a pair of sunglasses. He blond hair was pulled back into a bun, to allow for maximum exposure to the midday sun. J.R. pulled into the drive. He walked over to Sue Ellen and whistled. Sue Ellen removed her glasses, and squinted at him, "Hi, Darlin'. How did it go in Dallas?" she asked. J.R. pulled a chair beside her chaise and said, "I've got my financin', sugar. How would you like to go celebrate?" Sue Ellen didn't feel like celebrating anything, especially after her very one-sided discussion with Clayton, but she didn't want to let J.R. down, so she agreed. J.R. longingly gazed at Sue Ellen as she leaned forward in the chaise. He reached out his hand and touched her leg. Sue Ellen caught her breath, as the touch of his hand on her skin caused her to wonder what type of celebration J.R. had in mind. He pulled her face to his and kissed her hard on the mouth. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to his face and touched his cheek. J.R. pulled her off of the chaise and onto his lap in one swift move. Sue Ellen let out a surprised gasp. She said, "J.R. you are just full of surprises," her Texas drawl inflected in her words. J.R. kissed her again, as he moved his hand around to her back. When J.R. pulled away, his voice low, he said, "Sugar, how 'bout we celebrate upstairs, before we go into town?" Sue Ellen flashed him a delicious smile as she stood up and took his hand. "That's the best offer I've had all day, Darlin'." J.R. swatted her butt with the towel she dropped on his lap as he quickly followed her into the house.


	2. Reunion, Part 2

Reunion

Part 2

Sue Ellen rolled over to get out of bed. J.R. touched her hand, and asked, "Where ya goin', Sugar?" Sue Ellen looked at him and smiled. "I thought you wanted to go into Dallas and celebrate, J.R.?" she asked. J.R said, "Who said we're done celebratin', here?" he grinned as he pulled her next to him on the bed. J.R. sensed Sue Ellen's resistance and asked her what was wrong. She told him about the confrontation that she had with Clayton. She felt terrible about arguing with Clayton, but she was tired of hearing how terrible J.R. was, and how he would never change, in spite of what had happened between them. J.R. said, "I'm grateful that you defended me, Darlin'." J.R. looked down at Sue Ellen. His eyes followed the outline of her shoulders against the pillow. J.R. remembered when he and Sue Ellen were together before their divorce. He had loved her, but he just had a terrible way of showing it. Those times were behind them. They had both changed, and he vowed that this time would be the last time. There had been so many other women, but he always went back to Sue Ellen. He shook, finally understanding what he suspected all along. There was a magic between them, a magic neither one of them could nor would ever find with anyone else. He knew at that very moment that he would never cheat on this woman again. There would be no reason to stray outside his marriage vows. She was his, and no other woman could hold a candle to Sue Ellen. He would never be that cruel to the only woman he had ever really loved. Sue Ellen touched his cheek and turned his face toward her. His thoughts returned to their lovemaking.

Sue Ellen walked out of the bathroom in J.R.'s bedroom just as he was hanging up the phone. He turned to look at her. She wore an elegant black dress with a draped neckline and a low-cut back, black hose and heels. She also wore the cuff bracelet John Ross had given to her. She was breathtaking, he thought. He was so proud of the woman standing before him. She was at long last, his equal, in every way imaginable. His eyes followed her pose from the ground to the top of her exquisite blond hair, then back again. Sue Ellen titled her head to one side and asked, "Is anything wrong, J.R.?" J.R. snapped out of his daydream and walked over to Sue Ellen. He put one arm around her back, and the other arm pulled her face to his. He kissed her with a fiery intensity that caught them unaware. Sue Ellen's breathing was ragged when he had finished his kiss. She held her hand around the knot of his black tie with the thin silver stripe, and said in a barely audible voice, "I thought we were going to celebrate your new business, J.R?" J.R. pulled her head onto his shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. He ran his hand up the skin of he exposed back and she shivered. He said in an equally low tone, "There's a time to celebrate, and then there's a time to celebrate." J.R. knew instantly that Sue Ellen understood what he meant. She pushed him over to the side of the bed. J.R. had always dreamed of Sue Ellen being the aggressor, but this went way beyond anything J.R. had ever imagined.

The telephone ring woke J.R. up out of a blissfully happy dream. He and Sue Ellen were working side by side as business partners. Who knew, he dreamed, stranger business liaisons had been formed before? Sue Ellen reached over and answered the phone. "Hello," she said. The sound of her voice caused J.R. to stir. He rolled over and kissed her shoulder. The sheet that was draped around her torso barely covered the outline of her breast. J.R. wanted to touch her, take her, make love to her until they were delirious from exhaustion. He paid no attention to the telephone conversation Sue Ellen was having. His attention was devoted solely to his once, twice, and future bride. When she finished talking, she dropped the phone as J.R. tore away the sheet. His eyes devoured her, "God, Sue Ellen, you are so stunning..." He kissed her as if they were the last two people on earth. The sound of Sue Ellen's rapidly increasing heartbeat fueled J.R.'s need for her. His eyes were wild with desire for her as they once again gave in to their uncontrollable mutual desire. An hour later, as J.R. held Sue Ellen, he asked, "Are you hungry, Sugar?" Sue Ellen laughed aloud and teasingly said, "Same old J.R. Always thinkin' of food." J.R. laughed at her comment. It was a hearty laugh and it brought a glowing smile to Sue Ellen's face. J.R. sat up and kissed Sue Ellen, biting at her bottom lip and whispered, "Not always, Sue Ellen."

J.R. and Sue Ellen showered together, and dressed. J.R. wore a white cotton, button down shirt and a pair of denim jeans, and black cowboy boots. Sue Ellen dressed in a form-fitting white knit top and a white, crocheted Coco Chanel skirt and a pair of simple white sandals. She completed the look with a pair of silver chandelier earrings and her platinum cuff bracelet. The bracelet had become her favorite, since it was a gift from John Ross. They walked arm in arm out of J.R.'s bedroom and were greeted with the obvious closing of John Ross' bedroom door. John Ross had been outside their door, listening, hoping that they were together. Sue Ellen blushed and J.R. laughed out loud. That's my boy, he thought. They walked downstairs for breakfast. The family was already out on the patio, except John Ross. Sue Ellen said, "Good Mornin'." Clayton glanced at her over the newspaper, fearful that she was still angry with him. Sue Ellen patted his hand and winked at him. She had always been defensive of J.R., through good and bad times, and she wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of the good times she and J.R. was experiencing now, not even the man she had come to know as close to a father as anyone could ever be. Teresa poured coffee for J.R and Sue Ellen, as J.R. bent over and kissed Miss Ellie on the cheek. "Mornin' Mamma, Clayton." Clayton said, "Mornin' J.R. You seem to be in a good mood, what are you up to?" Miss Ellie chided Clayton. Sue Ellen clicked her tongue and said, Clayton, this is a lovely mornin', don't spoil it." Bobby and Christopher offered to take John Ross into summer camp, but they hadn't seen him yet. John Ross finally came out of the house and ran up to J.R. He threw his arms around J.R.'s neck, almost causing him to spill his coffee. Sue Ellen laughed aloud when it was her turn for her son's overzealous greeting. She promptly sat her coffee mug down on the table.

J.R. and Sue Ellen finished eating breakfast and J.R. excused them. He wanted to take a walk around the ranch, like he and Sue Ellen did before her trip back to London. Sue Ellen reached for his outstretched hand. Miss Ellie didn't see the shimmering diamond on the third finger of Sue Ellen's left hand. Clayton hadn't said anything about what he suspected to Miss Ellie. He figured that J.R. and Sue Ellen would let everyone know when the time was right. J.R. put on his white Stetson as he held his other arm around Sue Ellen's waist. The breeze blew Sue Ellen's hair into her face, and it also blew the fragrance of her perfume into J.R.'s heightened senses. He inhaled, closing his eyes as he did. The combination was inviting. Sue Ellen rested her head against J.R.'s shoulder as they walked. J.R. leaned his head against hers. They wound up standing by the tree near Garrison's grave. Sue Ellen vividly remembered the last time she and J.R. were there. They had kissed each other, and the kiss had been incredible for both of them. J.R. sat down on the ground, next to the tree. He patted at the ground by his side, inviting Sue Ellen to join him. She held her skirt close to her as she knelt down to sit by his side. She leaned into him, and he removed his hat. They sat against the tree, not talking. They didn't need to talk. They gradually drifted off to sleep, and were awakened by the sound of John Ross running out to meet them. John Ross had always been a perceptive child, especially where his parents were concerned. He eyed them suspiciously and asked, "What were you two doin'?" John Ross prayed that the scene he witnessed earlier that morning had meant that they had finally reconciled.

The entire family enjoyed an excellent evening meal and retired to the parlor for after dinner cocktails. J.R. handed Sue Ellen a club soda, and poured himself a bourbon. He walked over to the chair she had chosen and stood by her side. He placed his warm hand on her shoulder, and it seared her skin. She looked up at him with an inviting expression and he winked. God, I love this woman, he thought. After an hour or two of pleasant conversation, absolutely no talk of business, Sue Ellen said, "Thank you all for a delightful evenin'. If y'all would please excuse me, I think that I'll go get ready for bed." She stood up and J.R.'s eyes followed her as she left the room. He finished the last swallow of his drink and said, "I think I'm gonna go to bed, too. See y'all in the mornin'." The entire family eyed J.R. as he called out for Sue Ellen to wait for him. Knowing glances were exchanged by those remaining in the parlor, especially John Ross. He was so excited. He crossed his fingers of both hands behind his back. His plan appeared to be working, and he was ecstatic. J.R. reached the top of the stairs as Sue Ellen smiled at him. She reached out her hand to take his own. She led him down the hallway to his bedroom, and closed the door once they were inside. She wound her slender fingers around the knot in his tie and threw the tie over the back of a chair. She ripped open the buttons of his shirt and kissed his chest, breathing in his cologne. J.R.'s pulse increased as she expertly seduced him. She removed his belt, never taking her eyes away from his fixed gaze. When she had removed his trousers, he lunged at her as she quickly backed up to the bed, and threw the belt on the floor. J.R. pulled her gown up over her head to reveal her delicately bronzed skin. "Sue Ellen..." he hoarsely whispered as he yielded to her enticements.

The next few days at Southfork were filled with planning and preparations for the Annual Ewing Barbeque. Sue Ellen had arranged for all of the invitations and everyone had accepted via R.S.V.P. Miss Ellie and Teresa had arranged for the caterer, and Miss Ellie would also serve her famous chili to all of the guests. Anyone who was anyone in Dallas, and Texas, for that matter had been invited to the festivities. Senators, Congressmen, even the Governor of Texas had accepted the invitation. It was a chance to mingle with men and women of power, and wheel and deal, if the deal was right. Sue Ellen supervised the men as they set up the yellow and white striped fabric pavilion cover. When everything was in place, later that evening, J.R. walked up and stood behind Sue Ellen. She was standing next to the pool, double-checking the appearance of the flowers and place settings. J.R. placed his arms around her waist, just above her hips and whispered, "I am so proud of you, Darlin'. It was very sweet of you to help Mamma get everything ready for the Barbeque." He kissed her neck as he tightened his grip around her. Sue Ellen let a low sigh escape her lips. She turned her head to meet his mouth. He kissed her, exploring her tempting mouth. She lifted her hand to the side of his face. Their kiss was interrupted by Bobby clearing his throat. A look of shock was apparent on his face when he managed to say, "Good Evening." Sue Ellen covered her mouth as an insecure laugh escaped her. J.R. straightened his stance and said, "Evenin', Bob." Bobby tried to discern what he thought he saw between them and simply shook his head as he walked into the house.

The morning of the Annual Ewing Barbeque had arrived. Everyone awoke early for the day's festivities. J.R dressed in a pale blue western shirt with and a bolo tie around his neck. The tie had a pearl stone in the center of it. He wore dark blue jeans and dark-brown cowboy boots. He topped off the ensemble with a beige colored Stetson. Sue Ellen wore a matching pale blue sundress with a low-slung brown leather belt around her waist. She piled her wavy hair on top of her head and applied some make-up to her radiant face. J.R. nodded approvingly, as she came out form the bathroom into his bedroom. "Damn, you look wonderful," he said as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hands and kissed her fingers. "I am the luckiest man in the whole world, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. They walked downstairs to meet the rest of the family for a light breakfast. They were the last one's to arrive on the patio. The family wished them 'Good Morning,' as they walked outside. Teresa had prepared a continental breakfast and a delectable platter of fresh fruit, the best that money could buy for the Ewing family. J.R. dished up a tray of fruit for him and Sue Ellen, while Teresa poured coffee for them at their places at the patio table. The morning was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky and a light breeze. The breeze wafted the aroma of the flowers strewn about the tables, and the flowers from Miss Ellie's garden toward the table. Miss Ellie glanced around the table at her family. She beamed with pride. It had taken years, but she felt that they had finally found the strength and perseverance to treat one another like a family.


	3. Reunion, Part 3

Reunion

Part 3

J.R. and Sue Ellen worked the festivities the only way the perfect host and hostess could. J.R. walked with his hand at the small of Sue Ellen's back, a finger possessively tucked under her belt. J.R. introduced her to Governor Graham Cranston, II. The Governor was married with three children, but his wife was nowhere to be seen. J.R. watched as the Governor eyed Sue Ellen. He reached out and grasped Sue Ellen's hand in his, and kissed the back of her hand. Sue Ellen tried her best not to flinch, the touch of his skin against her own resembled a dead fish. J.R. and Sue Ellen were relieved when a female guest asked the Governor for a dance. Sue Ellen asked, "Please don't leave me alone with that man, J.R.?" He reassured her by touching her shoulders, "Don't worry, Sugar. I won't let you leave my side. Let's dance." J.R. was a wonderful dancer. Miss Ellie had taught all of the Ewing sons the social graces necessary to find and court a proper Texas debutante. J.R. couldn't take his eyes away from Sue Ellen's face. She glanced at him sideways, and asked, "Is everything all right, Darlin'? You've been quiet all mornin'." J.R. pulled her head closer to his mouth and whispered, "If I'm dreamin'. Don't wake me." Sue Ellen was touched by his words. She rested her head against the side of his neck as they continued to dance. When the music stopped, Clayton and Miss Ellie stood on the makeshift stage and welcomed their guests to the Annual Ewing Barbeque. There would be plenty of food, drinks and merriment for all in attendance. All of the guests clapped after the speech, as the band stuck another chord. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen back into his arms for another dance.

Cliff Barnes accompanied Marilee Stone to the event. Cliff was dressed in a yellow striped western shirt, dark blue jeans, the requisite belt with the oversized buckle and a pair of brown harness boots. He stood out like a sore thumb. Cliff was many things, but he was **_not_** a cowboy. Marilee Stone was a different subject all together. She wore skintight pants, they appeared to have been painted on, and a brown leather vest that looked as if it were two sizes too small. Her chest was popping out over the top of the vest. J.R. tapped Sue Ellen's shoulder to get her attention. He said, "Look what the wind blew in." Sue Ellen had known Marilee Stone for years. They had been co-chairs for the DOA Events Committee. Marilee went off the deep end when her husband Seth killed himself. She started to dress and act like a dime-store hooker. Evidently, it was more than an act. She had outdone herself today, Sue Ellen mused. J.R. escorted Sue Ellen over to the bar for a drink. J.R. ordered a club soda for Sue Ellen, and a double-bourbon for himself. They stood at the bar as J.R. scanned the Barbeque. Years earlier, he would have been trying to wheel and deal with some of the guests. Today was different. He was a different man. He glanced back at Sue Ellen. She had lifted her head back and closed her eyes. J.R. smiled. He could lovingly gaze at her, and she wouldn't be the wiser. Sue Ellen could feel his hot stare as he watched her. She asked, in a mock scolding tone, "What are you doin, Darlin'?" J.R. laughed and said, "You know me so well, Honey." They finished their drinks and J.R. led Sue Ellen back to the dance floor.

J.R. and Sue Ellen were walking by the pool when Cliff spoke, "Sue Ellen, I didn't know you were back in Dallas?" J.R. and Cliff had shared many things in the past, but the one thing they had in common that J.R. would never forgive or forget, was Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen could feel J.R. tense as his hand went around her waist. Marilee elbowed Cliff in the ribs. How dare Cliff ogle Sue Ellen when Marilee was his date. Marilee icily said, "Sue Ellen, you look divine." Sue Ellen thanked Marilee. As good as the years had been to Sue Ellen, they had taken their toll on Marilee, making it difficult for Sue Ellen to return the compliment. Sue Ellen could tell from her slurred speech that Marilee had been drinking, heavily. Sue Ellen didn't want a confrontation, so she politely asked, "How are you, Marilee?" Marilee turned to glare at Cliff. He hadn't stopped staring at Sue Ellen since he first spotted her. Marilee saw an opportunity to try and get revenge on the belle of the ball and say something caustic to Sue Ellen. "Sue Ellen, I hope your bein' back in Dallas doesn't mean your third marriage was a wash, too?" Marilee had no idea that she had met her match. Sue Ellen flicked her fingernails at the lapel of Marilee's vest and said, "Marilee, you poor thing. I can't believe you've resorted to wearing your grandson's clothes." Marilee slapped Sue Ellen's cheek. The sound of skin on skin reverberated on impact. Sue Ellen rubbed at her cheek, just as Marilee opened her mouth to speak. Sue Ellen doubled up her fist and gave Marilee an upper cut to her chin. All of the rage and loathing Sue Ellen had ever felt for Marilee Stone impacted Marilee's chin so incredibly hard, it lifted her and Cliff off the ground, sending them flying backwards into the pool.

Clayton heard the commotion and ran up behind J.R. Clayton didn't know that Sue Ellen had thrown the punch. He was very wrong. Clayton tapped J.R. on the shoulder and punched J.R. in the stomach, sending him sailing into the swimming pool. Sue Ellen yelled, "Clayton, what the hell are you doing? J.R. had nothing to do with this." Sue Ellen pushed Clayton into the pool. Miss Ellie and Bobby were beside themselves. Miss Ellie had never known a Barbeque to run smoothly. This year would be no exception. Marilee looked like a drowned rat as her make-up ran down her face, streaking her cheeks and giving her the appearance of racoon eyes. Sue Ellen laughed until tears formed in her eyes. Bobby helped Clayton out of the pool, as Sue Ellen walked over and handed J.R. a towel at the shallow end, by the stairs. Sue Ellen reached out to blot J.R.'s soaking wet hair with the towel as he pulled her into the pool. Sue Ellen screamed as she entered the water. J.R. pulled her onto his lap. They watched as Cliff and Marilee exited the pool. Sue Ellen laughed out loud and asked, "Leaving so soon, Marilee?" J.R. laughed appreciatively. Marilee had no idea that she was dealing with a **new** Sue Ellen. Cliff followed after Marilee, the way a small boy follows a much admired older sibling. Marilee cursed like a sailor the entire walk to Cliff's car. J.R. and Sue Ellen sat in the pool, oblivious to the stares of their guests. Finally, J.R. said, "Let's go change out of these wet clothes, Darlin'."

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked through the house into the kitchen. Miss Ellie was seated at the table. Sue Ellen gingerly approached her, and said, "Miss Ellie, I'm sorry. That was all my fault. Marilee slapped my face, and I reacted. I truly am sorry." Miss Ellie shook her head, and looked at Sue Ellen. Miss Ellie had been laughing the entire time. She took Sue Ellen's hand and asked, "How did it feel when you punched Marilee?" Sue Ellen smiled her most dazzling smile and simply said, "Wonderful." They excused themselves to go change into some dry clothes just as Miss Ellie asked, "Is there anything I need to know?" Sue Ellen gave J.R. a desperate glance over her shoulder. "In good time, Mamma. All in good time," J.R. said as they left the room. J.R. closed the door to his bedroom behind them as Sue Ellen was removing her belt. The water from the swimming pool had caused her dress to cling to her skin. J.R. took her into his lascivious gaze as a low sigh escaped his lips. He walked over to her and pulled one of her dress straps over her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder and his lips led a path from her shoulder to her neck, and finally, to her waiting lips. She was barely able to speak, but managed to ask, "What about the Barbeque, J.R." J.R. didn't say a word as her lowered the other strap of her dress. He smiled as the garment fell to the floor. Sue Ellen blushed as J.R. took in her exposed figure. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. He raked his hand through her hair as his lips demanded her surrender. Sue Ellen tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth.

J.R. and Sue Ellen arrived back downstairs within an hour. Miss Ellie smiled when she saw them. She, too, was hopeful that they had reconciled. Miss Ellie had watched J.R. change when Sue Ellen left for London, after their divorce. J.R. had become a shell of his former self. He withered away into a lost little boy. He became quiet and withdrawn. There was only one woman in the entire world who could bring him around, and that woman was Sue Ellen. Miss Ellie watched as the two of them walked outside for another dance. Once outside, Bobby tapped J.R. on the shoulder and asked, "May I cut in?" J.R hesitated for an instant, then said, "Make it quick, Bob." Bobby smiled at Sue Ellen. Mamma was right, she did appear to have changed. She was stronger. Wisdom of the ages, Bobby thought. But he plaintively wondered if she was any wiser where J.R. was concerned. Bobby asked, "Sue Ellen, I saw you and J.R. earlier. Does this mean you two are back together?" Sue Ellen played innocent and said, "I don't know what you're talkin' about, Bobby." It was her trademark diversion. "C'mon, Sue Ellen. I know a kiss when I see one," Bobby said, trying to get an answer from her. Sue Ellen asked, "Can't a couple of old friends greet each other with a simple kiss?" Her voice was flirtatious as she continued," Honestly, Bobby, the next thing you know, you'll have us gettin' married." Bobby grunted, "Then that isn't an engagement ring on your left hand?" She was at a loss for words. She looked around helplessly for J.R. He saw her pleading look and walked over to her. Whew, she had been saved. J.R. tapped Bobby on the shoulder and said, "It's time for you to find a different dance partner, Bob."

When the last of the guests were gone, Miss Ellie turned and looked at her family. She clasped her hands together and thanked them for a wonderful day. Everyone raised a glass to toast Miss Ellie and Sue Ellen for all of the festivities' arrangements and the incredible food. J.R. held his arm around Sue Ellen's waist. He kissed her cheek as they stood by one of the gables supporting the balcony. When the rest of the family had ventured into the house, J.R. and Sue Ellen remained outside. Sue Ellen told J.R. what Bobby had said to her about seeing their kiss. She told him that Bobby had also made a comment about the engagement ring. J.R. asked her if she had said anything. She said "Of course not, J.R. I thought you wanted to wait until the time was right?" J.R. took her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. He opened her hand and lifted her fingers to his lips, kissing them one by one. Sue Ellen eyed his movements. She put her hand around his neck and hungrily pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him, with all the urgency she had ever felt for him. John Ross had been watching his parents from atop the balcony. He didn't consider it spying. He was simply lending destiny a hand. John Ross covered his mouth when he saw his Mamma kiss his Daddy. He had dreamed of this moment for years. He almost giggled when he thought about what his parents might say if they were to catch him. J.R. played it cool as the kiss ended, and he hugged Sue Ellen to his chest. He softly whispered, "We've got an audience, Sugar." He restrained Sue Ellen from looking around to see who was watching them. Her question was answered when she heard John Ross run back into the house from the balcony. J.R. and Sue Ellen laughed. J.R. said, "I told you he was plottin' somethin.'" Sue Ellen said, "I'm sure you had nothing to do with this, either. Right, J.R.?" J.R. lifted her head, and smiled at her, saying, "Maybe just a little bit." They walked arm in arm back into the house.

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked upstairs to look in on John Ross. They carefully opened the door to John Ross' bedroom. He was sleeping. Sue Ellen walked inside and pulled the covers up over her son's shoulders. She leaned over and tenderly kissed his hair. J.R. watched the exchange. Sue Ellen dearly loved John Ross and that was never more evident than at that exact moment. J.R. smoothed the hair on John Ross' head as he turned to follow Sue Ellen out of the room. The walked across the hall to J.R.'s room. Sue Ellen shut the door as J.R. sat on a chair to remove his cowboy boots. Sue Ellen watched as J.R. unbuttoned his shirt. She admired the silver hair on his chest as the overhead lights shone on the hairs. She wanted to run her fingers through the patch of hair on his tanned chest. Her thoughts betrayed her as a heavy sigh escaped her open mouth. J.R. looked over at her. He saw her staring at him. He wondered what she was thinking. She glanced down at the floor as a flush of red emblazoned her cheeks. J.R. laughed and stood up from the chair. He walked over to her. He moved a strand of her blond hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He kissed her neck as his hands ran down her back, resting on her hips. Sue Ellen reached her hand up to his bare chest. She delicately touched the hair beneath her hand. J.R.'s breathing increased as she continued to play with the hair on his chest. He moved his face close to hers, needing to feel her kiss on his lips. Sue Ellen kissed him as she lowered her eyes, seductively. J.R. slowly eased her onto his bed as he untied the bow of her peasant blouse. He lowered the sleeve of the blouse over her shoulder, and watched, as it fell down her arm. Sue Ellen lifted a finger to her lips, and playfully bit at her fingernail. She had J.R.'s complete attention. What she planned to do with it was entirely up to her.


	4. Reunion, Part 4

Reunion

Part 4

Sue Ellen awoke to the sound of a car leaving the driveway. She turned her head to look for J.R. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw what J.R. had left for her on his pillow. A single red rose from Miss Ellie's garden, and a note telling her that he'd be back soon. The note was simply signed, ' Love, J.R.' Sue Ellen picked up the rose, inhaling its tantalizing fragrance. She stood up from the bed and donned her robe. She walked over to the window and peered outside. Not a single car remained in the driveway. She picked up her watch from the night stand and looked at the time. She saw that it was approaching nine o'clock, early by London standards. She quickly showered wanting to seize the time alone to sunbathe. She dressed in a scoop-neck maillot bathing suit with bold yellow flowers, artfully and tastefully, silk screened over a sheer background. Sue Ellen wrapped a crocheted sarong around her hips and pinned her hair back from her face. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her bedroom and walked downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen and poured a glass of iced-tea. She glanced out the patio doors and checked the sky. It appeared to be another beautiful day, a perfect day for sunbathing. She closed the patio door behind her and walked over to a chaise lounge. She placed the glass of tea on the table and removed the sarong from her hips. She stretched her arms over her head. Sue Ellen Ewing-Lockwood was still a great Texas beauty. Her incredibly maintained figure could rival that of any twenty-something. She wasn't vain or egotistical. She simply knew what she looked like. Sue Ellen also knew that J.R. approved wholeheartedly, and that was all that mattered. She smiled as she thought about J.R. She applied some tanning oil to her arms and legs, leaned back in the chaise, and closed her eyes. She could hear the sounds of horses running in the pasture by the stables, as the gentle breeze carried the sound to her ears. She could hear the faint sound of birds far away in the distance. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

J.R. had the Ewing limousine drive him into Dallas. He instructed the driver to stop at Park Place Motors on Oak Lawn Avenue. J.R. was going to buy a car for Sue Ellen. It couldn't be just any car. It had to be sophisticated and stylish. It couldn't be too ostentatious, but it had to say Miss Texas. J.R. was approached by an eager salesman as he walked onto the lot. The salesman showed J.R. their entire Mercedes Benz line, finally stopping at the latest Roadster model, J.R placed his hand over his chin as he inspected the vehicle. It was the top of the line roadster, imported leather seats, custom sound system, with the Baumuster 171.473 engine. J.R. test drove the car, taking it on the freeway and putting it through its necessary paces. It accelerated with the ease of a thoroughbred, and stopped on a dime. They returned to the dealership and climbed out of the car. J.R. whistled, in approval, and said, "I'll take this one, it's a gift for my wife." When the final paperwork was signed, the salesman handed J.R the keys. J.R. handed the salesman a check for the full purchase amount. The man placed the check into the pocket of his jacket. J.R. stepped into the car and put on his seat belt. He gripped the leather steering wheel in his hands, he had missed the feeling of fine, European craftsmanship, but he was a Cadillac man. He drove along the highway on his way back to Southfork. He hoped that Sue Ellen would be pleased with this new trinket. When a person had amassed the wealth of the Ewing Family, the price of an automobile, even one as luxurious as the one J.R. bought for Sue Ellen, was pocket-change. J.R. rounded the corner to the driveway and saw Sue Ellen laying outside on a chaise. He hoped she hadn't seen him, because he wanted to surprise her. He had bought cars for her before, but none like this. This car was special. Sue Ellen was special.

The sound of an unfamiliar car in the drive startled Sue Ellen. She turned to see who it belonged to, but couldn't see past Miss Ellie's lilacs. She pulled the sarong over her hips as J.R. walked around the corner. "Mornin', Sue Ellen. Did you sleep well?" he asked as his eyes pulled in her appearance. "God that is a fetching swimsuit, Sugar," he continued in a deep voice. J.R. picked up the glass of tea and offered it to Sue Ellen. She touched his hand as she took the glass. He said, "I've got a surprise for you, Honey." Sue Ellen shook her head, "J.R. you've already done enough. The rose and the note were perfect," she said. J.R. smiled his broadest grin and said, "Well, that was nothin' compared to what I've got waitin' for ya in the drive." He covered Sue Ellen's eyes with his hands and led her to the driveway. He told her to keep her eyes closed until he said the word, 'okay.' He was wearing a dark charcoal grey suit and a light grey shirt. He had on a black tie with thin, pale silver stripes. A black Stetson and black cowboy boots finished his ensemble. He leaned against the hood of the car and crossed his legs at the ankle. He dangled a set of keys from his hand and said, "O.K., open your eyes, Sweetheart." Sue Ellen opened her eyes to a brand new, silver Mercedes Benz SL320 Roadster. She squealed with delight when she saw J.R. standing by the car. Sue Ellen walked around the car, touching the vehicle as she gazed at it. It was fully loaded, naturally - complete with black full-grain leather interior. She walked around to the back of the vehicle and saw the license plate moniker, it read, 'EWING II." Sue Ellen continued to walk around the car until she was close to J.R. She stood on her toes in front of J.R. and kissed him. He pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss. He said, "Take me for a spin, Darlin'." He dropped the keys into her open palm and held the door for her as she climbed inside. J.R. walked around to the passenger side and closed the door. When they had both fastened their seatbelts, Sue Ellen started the ignition. The sound of the engine resembled a finely tuned musical instrument, as it sped off down the drive.

Sue Ellen drove J.R. around the ranch in her new car. The car suited her, very well. J.R. played with the hair at the back of her neck, as it blew in the wind. Sue Ellen glanced at him and smiled. J.R. rested his hand at the base of her spine and started gently rubbing her neck. She inhaled sharply at the feel of his warm hand against her skin. She said, "If you keep doin' that, Darlin', We'll wind up givin' the hands a free show." J.R. lifted his head and laughed. He pulled his hand away from her neck and rested it on her right knee. The touch of his skin on her was still intense, but she could handle his touch, as long as his hand stayed on her knee. They drove around to the other side of the ranch, on their way back to the house. She stopped the car and shut off the engine. She leaned over and kissed J.R. She held his chin in her hand and said, "I don't know what I did to deserve this, J.R.? Thank you, Darlin'." J.R. eyes followed her lips as she spoke. She was mesmerizing. She smelled like a tropical breeze from the tanning oil she was wearing. J.R. kissed the palm of her hand and leaned his face into her palm and said, "Sue Ellen, I love you, and I just want you to know how much I truly do love you." Sue Ellen bit her bottom lip and quietly said, "J.R., the look in your eyes is all I need to see to know how you feel." Then she winked at him and said, "The car's not so bad either, I suppose." Sue Ellen opened the door to get out of the car as J.R. laughed at her remark. He followed her around to the other side of the car. She walked over to the table, picked up the glass of tea and reached for J.R.'s hand, as they walked into the house.

Sue Ellen showered in J.R.'s bedroom. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror wrapped in a towel as she dried her hair. She was going to pin her hair up but J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, leave it down. I love how it looks when you wear it loose, framing your face." Sue Ellen shrugged her shoulders and smiled at J.R. She walked past him to pick out something to wear as he playfully reached for her towel. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and returned his kiss. He tightened his grip around her waist. She was having difficulty breathing, not only from his kiss. J.R. realized how tightly he was holding her, and loosened his grip. "I'm sorry, Sugar. I didn't realize how strong my hands were holdin' ya," he said. Sue Ellen kissed his mouth, delicate, butterfly kisses in several different spots. She leaned her head against his shoulder. They held each other, swaying to the rhythm of their breathing. Their intimacy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sue Ellen walked back into the bathroom as J.R. answered the door. John Ross smiled and said, "Hi, Daddy. Do you know where Mamma went?" J.R. shook his head from side to side, knowing exactly what John Ross was getting at. J.R. closed his door and put his arm around his son's shoulder, and said, "We need to have a talk, son." He escorted John Ross into his room and sat down on the bed. J.R. said, "John Ross, I know how much it would mean to you if your Mamma and I were to get back together . . . " John Ross' glow of happiness changed to a look of sadness as he anticipated his Daddy's bad news. J.R. watched the emotions change on his son's face and knew he had to tell John Ross the truth, "I've asked your Mamma to marry me and she accepted." John Ross threw his arms around his father's neck. J.R. made John Ross promise not to say anything to anyone, until he talked to Sue Ellen and they had a chance to convey the news to the rest of the family.

J.R. returned to his bedroom, after his talk with John Ross. He said, "I'll tell you, Sue Ellen, sometimes, our boy is too smart for his own good." Sue Ellen entered the bedroom from the bathroom. She was dressed in a coral colored sleeveless dress. The color of the dress against the bronze glow of her skin was a sight to behold. Her makeup perfectly set off her eyes, making them appear darker than their hazel color. Her hair was down, the way J.R. preferred. She was a vision. J.R. smiled at her, as he took in her beauty. "Why don't you and I and John Ross drive into Dallas and grab some lunch?" he asked. "That sounds wonderful. Is he home from summer camp already?" she asked. J.R. told her that they let out early because one of the counselors went into labor. J.R. also told her that he told John Ross about their engagement. Sue Ellen asked him how John Ross took the news. J.R. asked, "How do you think, Sugar? He was as happy as I've seen him in years." Sue Ellen's eyes misted. She wiped at a falling tear and said, "Thank you, J.R. I really wanted to be there when he found out, but I don't think I could have kept my composure very well, at all." J.R walked up to her and wiped away her tears. He kissed her forehead and said, "I love how you are not afraid to express your emotions, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen looked at him and said, "Are you kidding? All these years I've spent trying to learn to control them, I'm back here at Southfork for two minutes and I fall apart from your touch." J.R. put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Is that such a bad thing?" Sue Ellen could tell from his tone that he was serious. She shook her head, "No, I just don't think I could handle the return of the old J.R. Ewing." J.R. looked at her so intently, she knew without a doubt that his next words were true, "Sue Ellen, when you agreed to marry me. I made a promise that I would spend the rest of my life with only one woman, that woman is you. I want to start over, with a clean slate." Sue Ellen smiled at him and said, "So do I, J.R."

J.R. called ahead and reserved a table for three, in the 'Garden Room' of the City Café. J.R. wanted a good old-fashioned, hand-rubbed steak. John Ross wanted Mexican - Chicken Enchiladas, and Sue Ellen would decide when they arrived at the restaurant. John Ross held the restaurant door open for his Mamma and his Daddy. The Hostess led them to their table and handed them their menus. Their waiter approached the table, asking if they would like something to drink from the bar. John Ross said, "Yeah!" Sue Ellen and J.R. looked at him shaking their heads side to side, and said, "NO!" Sue Ellen asked for ice water, and J.R. ordered a bourbon and branch. John Ross settled for a cola. The waiter returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. J.R. ordered for the three of them, "My beautiful wife would like the Scottish salmon. My son will have the Chicken enchilada platter, and I'd like the Porterhouse, medium rare." Sue Ellen touched J.R.'s hand while they waited for their meal. John Ross quietly spoke, "Mamma, I'm so happy you and Daddy are back together. Now we can be a real family." Sue Ellen fought back the emotion she could feel rising in her eyes. She stood up, kissed John Ross on the cheek and excused herself. J.R. stood up as she left the table. John Ross asked, "Daddy, did I say something to upset Mamma?" J.R. smiled at his son and said, "No, son. Your Mamma is goin' through a rough time right now, that's all." John Ross asked J.R. if the reason for his Mamma's rough time had anything to do with Don. J.R. bristled at the mention of Don's name, but he told John Ross that Don had nothing to do with it, Sue Ellen would be fine. J.R. told John Ross that Sue Ellen had gone through an emotional upheaval while they were in London. Soon after, Sue Ellen joined them back at the table. "Good as new," she said, as she smiled at the two men in her life. J.R. took her hand in his and kissed her cheek. She appeared more radiant than she had when they first arrived at the restaurant.

Later that evening, the family gathered in the parlor for drinks before dinner. Sue Ellen and J.R. was the last to arrive. The entire family watched them as they entered the room. J.R. held his arm around the waist of Sue Ellen's dark red short-sleeved, silk charmeuse dress. The dress was bias cut and whirled about her legs just below her knees. She wore silver sandals and her platinum cuff. She looked absolutely splendid. J.R. was again captivated by her beauty. John Ross walked up to greet his parents. Sue Ellen reached out her hand and touched his cheek. He had grown so tall, even more so, since she and J.R had returned from London. J.R. said, "Evenin' everyone." The family looked at him, waiting for him to say something else, but he returned his gaze to Sue Ellen and John Ross. After dinner, the family returned to the parlor. J.R poured a glass of ice water for Sue Ellen and a bourbon for himself. He handed her the glass and she looked up at him and said, "Thank you, J.R." Bobby asked who the new toy in the drive belonged to. J.R. sat up on the arm of the chair, where he was seated next to Sue Ellen and said, "You like that, huh? I bought it for Sue Ellen this mornin'." Bobby lifted his glass and toasted the two of them. John Ross tapped at his glass of cola and cleared his throat, turning the floor over to his Daddy. J.R. followed his son's lead and stood up from the chair. He took Sue Ellen's hand, and said, "When Sue Ellen and I were in London, I asked her to marry me, and she accepted." Miss Ellie was the first to congratulate the happy couple, followed, reluctantly, by Clayton, then Bobby and Christopher. Miss Ellie said, "It's been a long time since we've had a wedding at Southfork." She stopped, then asked, "You will be getting married here at the ranch, won't you?" J.R. looked at Sue Ellen, she looked at him and said, "I hadn't really thought about it. It seems fitting under the circumstances." J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms and kissed her, as the entire family watched.


	5. Reunion, Part 5

Reunion

Part 5

The next few days at Southfork were peaceful for J.R. and Sue Ellen. Clayton and Miss Ellie had flown down to San Angelo in the Ewing helicopter. Bobby was busy at Ewing Oil, fixing some business deals Cliff had screwed up. John Ross and Christopher went camping with some of the boys on John Ross' soccer team, leaving J.R. and Sue Ellen, alone, at last. Sue Ellen was outside on the patio when J.R. came downstairs. He watched her as he walked through the kitchen, on his way outside. Her back was to the house, and the morning breeze blew her hair about her head. J.R. slowly opened the patio door and walked outside. "Mornin', Darlin'," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. She said "Good Mornin', J.R. Did you sleep well?" J.R. asked, "If you call what we did sleep?" Sue Ellen shook her head, there would be no stopping him, now that they were alone. He watched her as she sipped her coffee, he wanted to ask her a question, but he hesitated. She could see him fidgeting beneath her lashes and sat her coffee mug on the table, and asked, "What is it, J.R.?" He paused, searching for the right words. Things had been going so well between them, he was afraid his question might push her away. Quietly he said, "John Ross told me that Don was hardly ever home when you were in London." She sat back in her chair, "Yes, so . . . " J.R. continued, "Well, I was wonderin' how a man who says that he loves you can ignore a woman like you." Sue Ellen didn't like where the line of questioning might lead to so she decided to cut him to the quick. "J.R. if you want to know something about my life with Don, I'd be very grateful if you would ask me, not our son," her tone was cold and calculated. "Damn it, Sue Ellen," J.R. flared, "That's exactly the reason I didn't want to bring it up." She shot back at him, "Then let it go, J.R." She stood up from the table and walked into the house. J.R. watched as she closed the patio door. He had seen the look in her eyes and he should have known better, but he needed to know why she put up with her ex-husband treating her so poorly. J.R. knew she would never put up with being treated poorly from him again.

Sue Ellen was in her bedroom, staring out the window. J.R. knocked on the door, she didn't say a word. J.R. walked up behind her and touched her shoulders with his hands. He softly said, "Sue Ellen, I never meant to hurt you." Sue Ellen continued to stare out the window. He tried to turn her around to face him but she held her ground. He was almost ready to turn around and walk out of her room when she said, "Do you know how it feels wonderin' what people think when three out of three of your marriages fail?" Did he know? Hell, he had been through three marriages himself. His next marriage would be his last. He wanted to offer her some comfort, but he simply stood behind her as she continued to speak, "When Marilee said her nasty little comment at the Barbeque, I snapped. I've been bottling up all of these emotions inside me, and I know I shouldn't have said anything about your genuine concern. I just had this image of you coercing information from John Ross, and it frightened me. J.R. I know we both would like a clean slate . . . " her voice escaped her, as she put her face in her hands. J.R. hugged her to him. He smoothed her hair as the emotions she'd fought against since before leaving London became too much for her to handle, and she cried against his chest. " Sue Ellen," he said in his most comforting voice, "If I could take back all the bad times, Darlin', I would. I know you've been through a lot with this whole Lockwood thing, and I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you need me. I love you, Sue Ellen. I swear, I never meant to hurt you." Sue Ellen searched his expression. She felt terrible for what she had said to him on the patio. She managed to say, "I'm sorry, too, J.R. I just don't think I could handle it, if you were to neglect me the way Don did. When you held me by the tree, when I first came back to the ranch, that was the first time in four years that I felt a man's touch, four long, lonely years, J.R." J.R. pulled her head back down to his chest and kissed her hair. J.R. closed his eyes, wondering how any man in his right mind could neglect a woman like Sue Ellen? He lifted her chin to allow her eyes to meet his, and said, "I just want you to know that I have vowed to spend the rest of my life catering to your every whim, your every desire." J.R. began to wonder if he had pressured into agreeing to marry him. J.R. softly and politely asked, "Darlin', would you still consider becomin' my wife?" Sue Ellen answered him with a deeply emotional, and intensely satisfying kiss.

John Ross and Christopher arrived home a day before John Ross' soccer team first play-off game. J.R. didn't understand soccer, even after Sue Ellen had tried to explain it to him on several occasions, but he watched every game, because he knew it was what John Ross wanted. J.R. yelled at every goal John Ross' team made and he and Sue Ellen cheered at the top of their lungs every time John Ross controlled the ball. John Ross' team was ahead three games to two at the end of round one. J.R. and Sue Ellen took John Ross out for a celebration dinner. John Ross asked if pizza would be okay. J.R looked at Sue Ellen as she cringed. J.R. said, "How 'bout Italian, you can get a pizza and your Mamma and I can get somethin' else." Once dinner was settled, they headed for the restaurant. They stopped at Scalini's Pizza & Pasta on Abrams Road in Dallas. John Ross was hungry, he ate an entire thirteen-inch combination all by himself. Sue Ellen ordered a small pasta salad, and J.R. ordered the shrimp scampi. They shared a pitcher of iced-tea. John Ross asked his parents, "What did you think of the games we played today?" Sue Ellen smiled and said "You were wonderful, Sweetheart. Your entire team played very well." J.R. said, "Here, here, son. I agree with your Mamma." They finished their meal and walked outside the restaurant. They wound up running into Cliff Barnes on his way inside. J.R. felt like picking a fight and said, "Damn, Barnes, Don't tell me you're not havin' Chinese?" Cliff ignored J.R. as his eyes rested on Sue Ellen. Cliff started to speak to her, but J.R. and John Ross pulled her away. Cliff stood on the sidewalk with his hands in the air, unaware of how what had just happened, had actually happened.

J.R. and John Ross winked at each other and flashed their famous Ewing grins at Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen could only sit in the passenger seat of J.R.'s Cadillac and laugh. Poor Cliff. Once a fool, always a fool. J.R. had always had a knack for besting Cliff at everything. She wasn't sure whether or not to admire Cliff for his determination when confronted by J.R., or to question his sanity. They drove John Ross back to the dormitories at Southern Methodist University. His teammates and his coaches were staying in the dorm rooms, due to the early practice schedules and late games. J.R. and Sue Ellen kissed him goodnight. They told him that they would see him at seven-thirty in the morning, before his eight o'clock game. John Ross called out, "I love you!" as he ran up the stairs of the dorm to meet his friends. J.R. and Sue Ellen drove around Dallas, not wanting the evening to end. They drove to the Dallas Arboretum & Botanical Gardens. J.R.'s eyes followed Sue Ellen's every move as they walked by the fragrant flowers and tropical plants. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen around a corner, after he made sure that they completely alone and kissed her, his kiss was demanding and uncontrolled. Sue Ellen was breathless when he pulled away. She had to lean against him, for support. When they were both in his car, J.R. teasingly asked Sue Ellen if there was anyplace else she wanted to go. Sue Ellen touched her lips, and said, "Home, I'd like to go home, J.R." J.R. put his foot on the gas pedal and sped off as Sue Ellen laughed at his attempt at humor. They pulled into the driveway at Southfork. Alone, again. J.R. walked over to the passenger side of his car and held the door for Sue Ellen. She said in a sultry voice, "I think you broke a land speed record gettin' home, J.R." J.R. laughed as he put his arm around her, and they walked into the house.

John Ross' soccer team came in second place in the State Soccer Championship. John Ross was disappointed but his Mamma and Daddy reassured him that he would always be first in their eyes. John Ross smiled, even though he still wished that his team had won the State Soccer Championship. They drove through Dallas, on their way back to Southfork. John Ross' attention was quickly diverted to an automobile dealership. John Ross saw a black BMW M3 on the ramp at the front of the dealership. John Ross said, Mamma, looks at that cool car." Sue Ellen turned over her shoulder to see which car her son was referring to. She saw the look of excitement in John Ross' eyes. He was going to be turning sixteen, this was his last summer at summer camp, unless he wanted to be a counselor. He told his parents that he wanted to hang out with his friends next summer. He wasn't getting any younger. Comments like that, always reminded Sue Ellen how much like J.R. her son really was. She couldn't have been more proud. J.R. reached over and gripped Sue Ellen's knee. He knew the car John Ross had told Sue Ellen to look at, it was the same car J.R. had planned to buy for John Ross' birthday, with Sue Ellen's approval, of course. John Ross asked his Mamma and Daddy if he could invite some friends over for his birthday party. Sue Ellen said, "I don't see why not? J.R., what do you think?" J.R. kept his eyes on the surrounding traffic, but said, "If that's what you want, John Ross, that sound find." Sue Ellen glanced down at her knee, J.R.'s hand was still resting on her skin, he was rubbing his fingers back and forth, against her knee. J.R. parked the car in the drive, as John Ross ran inside the house to his room. J.R. opened the door for Sue Ellen. She took his hand as she climbed out of the car. Sue Ellen said, "I know what you're planning, J.R. You've already looked into getting that car for his birthday." J.R. asked her, "Was it that obvious, or only to you? Sue Ellen shook her head in mock disbelief and said, " It was painfully obvious, J.R., but, only to me." J.R. kissed Sue Ellen as he shut the car door. He hugged her to him as they followed John Ross upstairs.

J.R. closed his bedroom door behind him after Sue Ellen was inside the room. She stood with her back to him, waiting for his next move. She was fumbling with her necklace. J.R. grinned and raised an eyebrow, when he realized what she was doing. Sue Ellen wanted J.R. to seduce her. "Careful what you wish for," he said, under his breath. J.R. removed his tie and his jacket, draping both items over the chair. Sue Ellen could hear his breathing as he walked closer to where she was standing. J.R. put his arms around her waist, sliding his arms under hers as he held her. He softly whispered her name into her ear. She turned her head toward his mouth. She moved her head, wanting to feel his kiss against her mouth. He turned her around in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. He had seen this look in her eyes before, but that was years ago. "God, you are so incredible," he said into her mouth as his kiss overtook her. He dragged her over to the bed as she bent her leg underneath her, and sat on the mattress. J.R. teased her with kisses on her neck and her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back as his hands increased their taunting games. He gently pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth, until the look in her eyes pleading with him to make love to her was more than even J.R. could resist. They lay together afterwards. J.R..'s gaze was transfixed on Sue Ellen. She was almost asleep. J.R. kissed her forehead and said, "I can be a tease, too, Honey." Sue Ellen opened her eyes, looked up at him and said, "You knew what I was planning all along, didn't you?" J.R. smiled at her and said, "You forget how well I know you, Darlin'."

Sue Ellen was applying her makeup as J.R. finished showering. She wore a dark rose-colored jacket, and matching skirt. The suit highlighted her bronze skin, and her elegantly styled blond mane. J.R. said, "God, Sugar, you look wonderful." Sue Ellen returned the compliment, "So do you, Darlin'. I've always said how nice you look when you wear blue." J.R. wore a dark blue suit, a crisp, white shirt and a tie with alternating blue and silver stripes. He had to drive into Dallas and take care of some last minute paperwork with Jack Pendleton. J.R. asked Sue Ellen if she'd like to join him, she said she needed to go into Dallas, too. She needed to go to the Valentine Boutique and sign some production orders, if J.R. wouldn't mind dropping her off. J.R. told her that he'd take her to the boutique, while he signed the papers Jack had been waiting for him, then he'd pick Sue Ellen up, and they'd go for a drive. J.R. stopped his car in front of the boutique. Sue Ellen looked at him, as he leaned over and pulled her head to his. His kiss was incredible. It left both of them wanting more. Sue Ellen told him that she'd be ready to go by the time he came back. J.R. watched her walk into the boutique, his eyes watching the movement of her hips as she closed the door of the boutique. J.R. smiled as he watched the door close behind her. He glanced over his shoulder, as he turned his car out into the morning traffic, and headed to the First American National Bank for his meeting with Jack. J.R. made a mental note to himself to stop at the dealership they drove past the night before and talk to a salesman about getting that car for John Ross' birthday.


	6. Reunion, Part 6

Reunion

Part 6

J.R. drove back to the Valentine Boutique to wait for Sue Ellen. His meeting with Jack Pendleton ended earlier than he had planned, so he decided to surprise Sue Ellen by meeting her at the boutique. He parked the car and removed the keys from the ignition. He left his Stetson on the passenger seat and walked into the boutique. He was greeted by a salesclerk before the door closed behind him. Sue Ellen had obviously trained her employees well. Give the customer what they want, before they realize what they wanted to begin with. He laughed as he thought of the slogan he came up with. The salesclerk asked if him he was looking for something for someone special. J.R. said, "Hell, no, I'm here to pick up my wife." The salesclerk had no idea who J.R. Ewing was, let alone who his wife might be, so she said, "I'm sorry sir, which salesclerk are you referring to?" J.R. laughed, and said, "Darlin', my wife owns Valentine Lingerie." The salesclerk was obviously embarrassed and managed to say in a sheepish voice, "Pardon me, sir. I'll go find Mrs. Lockwood." J.R. was annoyed at the reference to Sue Ellen's ex-husband's last name. He needed to do something about that, he thought, the sooner, the better. The salesclerk came out of the backroom, she told J.R. that he could go back, Sue Ellen was on the phone with a fabric buyer. J.R. thanked the clerk and walked into the backroom. Swatches of different colors and types of fabrics hung on the walls, several sketches from different designers sat atop binders of other types of fabric samples. Sue Ellen was pacing back and forth as she spoke to the buyer on the phone. She hadn't seen J.R. come into the room. J.R sat on a barstool next to a drafting table and watched Sue Ellen as she rattled off information to the buyer. She had taken a hole in the wall lingerie store, and turned 'Valentine Lingerie' into a household name the world over. Sue Ellen had indeed changed, for the better as far as he was concerned. She was confident, self-assured, and sexy as hell. She turned J.R. on in ways he never imagined.

Sue Ellen ended the phone call and swore out loud, "That miserable son-of-a-bitch!" J.R. cleared his throat, startling Sue Ellen. "Trouble, Darlin'?" he asked. Sue Ellen said, "J.R., how long have you been back here?" J.R.'s grin told her that it had been long enough to hear her curse. Sue Ellen looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, J.R. One of my buyers insists on finalizing purchases without my final approval," Sue Ellen said, trying to justify her profanity. J.R.'s response was simple, "Fire him, Sue Ellen. You do own the company." Sue Ellen explained, "I'd love to, but he's the best there is, he has a degree in textiles and millwork." J.R. raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and said, "They give out degrees for knowin' fabrics, now? Hell, Sue Ellen, maybe you ought to hire Mamma or Mavis Anderson. They know a thing or two about fabrics, too." Sue Ellen knew he was joking, but it was a serious matter for her. "I wish it were that easy, J.R.," she said in a frustrated tone. "The degree you find so amusing is in the fashion merchandising department curriculum at most of this countries' colleges and universities," she said. "Well, why don't you call the department heads at some of the local colleges? I'm sure some fresh blood would breathe new life into some of this stuff, then you could tell your buyer to kiss your . . . " Sue Ellen put a finger to his lips, trying to hush his last word, and smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "J.R., that's a fabulous idea. How can I ever thank you?" J.R. pulled her to him and said, "We'll have to put some thought into that last question." Sue Ellen winked at him and said, "I'll grab my purse and we can get out of here." J.R. waited by the entrance to the boutique as Sue Ellen thanked her employees and said that she'd be in later in the week when the new merchandise shipments arrived. J.R. held the door for her as she walked outside, and he watched her, wearing a devilish grin on his face, as she walked in front of him to his car. He opened the door for her as she climbed inside. She handed him his Stetson, as she gracefully moved her legs in front of the seat. "Thanks for waiting for me, J.R. how did your meeting go with Jack Pendleton?" she asked. "It went fine, it didn't take as long as I thought it would, so I decided to surprise you, " he said as he leaned over and kissed her. Sue Ellen never really liked surprises, but when they involved the "new and improved" J.R. Ewing, she could get used to them.

J.R. and Sue Ellen arrived back at Southfork, and saw Bobby's car parked in the drive. J.R. said, "Either Bobby's given up on tryin' to fix that idiot Barnes' mistakes, or he's actually managed to fix everything." Sue Ellen said, "J.R. I have a hard time believin' that Bobby would let Cliff ruin things for Ewing Oil." J.R. walked around the car and opened the door for her as he tipped his hat, and said, "Darlin', nothin' Bobby or Cliff does surprises me." Sue Ellen laughed as she shook her head. J.R. put his arm around Sue Ellen's waist as they walked into the house. They walked past the parlor, and saw Bobby sitting back on the couch with a drink in his hands. J.R. asked, "Rough day, Bob?" Sue Ellen was somewhat more sensitive and asked, "Is anything wrong, Bobby?" Bobby leaned forward and rested his hands between his knees, shaking his drink back and forth, and said, "Thank you for your concern, Sue Ellen. I've had a long week, and I'm really not up for conversation." Sue Ellen shrugged her shoulders, as J.R. flashed a disgusted look at Bobby. They walked upstairs, leaving Bobby alone in the parlor. Once inside J.R.'s bedroom, J.R. said, "It wouldn't surprise me at all if Bobby let that idiot run Daddy's company into the ground." Sue Ellen turned her head over her shoulder and asked, "J.R., do you honestly think Bobby would let that happen?" J.R. said, "Did you ever think a Barnes would be a partner in Ewing Oil?" Sue Ellen looked down at her shoes as she pulled them off her feet, and said, "I never thought about it like that." J.R. thought about it every time he looked at Bobby. J.R. would never forgive Bobby and Cliff for taking his Daddy's company away from him. He would never have the Ewing name back, the State Department had assured him of that, but he would be back in the oil business before anyone knew what hit them. He wouldn't need Ewing Oil, or the Cartel, or anyone else who had turned against him. J.R. Ewing would be back in the oil business with a vengeance.

Miss Ellie and Clayton flew in from San Angelo, via the Ewing helicopter. Clayton had finished all of his personal business, and Miss Ellie had a reason for wanting to return to the ranch, now that Sue Ellen was home. J.R. was the first to hear the helicopter outside. He pulled the covers away from his legs, and put on his robe. He walked over to the window and looked outside, to make sure the helicopter had a legitimate reason for landing on Ewing property. When he saw that it was Miss Ellie and Clayton, he turned away from the window and sat on the bed next to Sue Ellen. She was sleeping. J.R. considered what she had told him, about Don neglecting her for four years during their marriage. His eyes scanned Sue Ellen's sleeping form, she was so beautiful, how could Don not want to spend every hour of every day, making love to Sue Ellen? To hell with Lockwood, J.R. thought. That bastard had his chance. Now, it was J.R.'s chance, and he fully intended to make the time he and Sue Ellen had together count. J.R. was amazed that after all the years they'd been together before, and all the time that had passed between them since, that he could feel so sexually, and emotionally attracted to this woman. They had always been good together, J.R. recalled, but lately, it had been incredible for both of them. J.R. watched Sue Ellen sleep, and he was oblivious to the minutes passing by on the bedside clock. He was gazing at her so intently, he didn't hear the knock on his bedroom door. Sue Ellen rolled over in bed, facing J.R. He continued watching her sleep. He was fascinated by having her lying beside him, in his bed, at Southfork. His life had fallen apart the day she left Dallas, to go to London with Don. Who was he tryin' to convince? J.R. felt that regardless of where Sue Ellen had gone, or who she was with, she had left him. If someone had asked him then, if he thought this day would ever come, he would have said a resounding 'no.' He rested his head on his hand as he lay next to Sue Ellen. J.R. Ewing was not the kind of man to give in to emotions, but the emotions he felt for Sue Ellen as he gazed at her were so intense, he couldn't even describe his feelings. He shook his head back and forth, finally understanding. J.R. was in love, completely and undeniably in love with Sue Ellen.

The family had breakfast on the patio. J.R. didn't mind having everyone back home at Southfork, as long as Sue Ellen and John Ross were with him. Bobby asked how things went for Clayton in San Angelo. Clayton told him that things should finally be taken care of, the Southern Cross' new owners had some problem with the irrigation system on the back forty, so Clayton and an Engineer from the Water Rights & Redevelopment District Association went over the area, isolated the problem and Clayton and Miss Ellie left when the new owners said that they were satisfied that the problem had been resolved. J.R. watched Sue Ellen as she and John Ross discussed plans for John Ross' birthday party. John Ross wanted to invite boys and girls to the party. John Ross asked, "Grandma and Grandpa Farlow, would you two help Mamma and Daddy chaperone my party?" Miss Ellie looked at Clayton, Clayton nodded his head, and Miss Ellie said, "John Ross, it would be our pleasure. How many friends are you planning to invite?" John Ross started counting on his fingers, then on a piece of paper. J.R. moved his face closer to the table so he could see exactly how many friends John Ross wanted to invite. Sue Ellen smiled as she watched her son tally up the numbers. She was glad that John Ross was such an outgoing young man, because his first few years at Southfork had been so isolated, and fraught with emotion. J.R. and Sue Ellen loved their only child dearly, but their relationship with each other had been nothing short or troubled. John Ross had attended counseling when he was four years old because of the impact of his parents' openly vocal battling, and a fire that occurred at the ranch that same year. The structure of the house remained intact, but the smoke damage to the interior required a complete remodel of all the rooms in the house. John Ross sat the pencil down on the piece of paper he had been writing on, and said, "Well, there's a couple of kids in my class whose parents won't let them go to co-ed parties, so if everyone I'd like to invite shows up, the total will be thirty-five, including Christopher and me." J.R. put his head in his hand, not sure that he could handle the thought of thirty-five kids running around the ranch. Sue Ellen reached for his hand, reassuring him that everything would be fine. The party would be a pool party, so the kids wouldn't be running in and out of the house.

J.R. sat back in his chair and looked around the patio. The last time they'd had a party at the ranch with that many kids, was when Lucy had graduated from high school. How long ago was that? He wondered. Hell, he thought, Lucy has a girl who would be turning twelve later in the year. J.R. mused, "you're not gettin' any younger, old man." Sue Ellen saw the change in his appearance and wondered what J.R. had been thinking about. Everyone left the table except J.R. and Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand, and asked, "J.R., is anything wrong? You look as if you're in pain?" J.R. shook his head and said, "No, Darlin', I was just thinking how quickly time is gettin' away from me. Before long, John Ross will be out of high school and havin' kids of his own." Sue Ellen gave him a scolding look, and said, "Neither one of us is that old yet, J.R. Besides, he's here now and I promise you John Ross' party won't be as bad as you're thinkin'." J.R. reluctantly smiled at her, and brought her hand to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. He searched her eyes, trying to see if the love he felt for Sue Ellen reflected back at him. Sue Ellen leaned forward over the table, and kissed him, telling him everything he needed to know. Sue Ellen arose from the table and took J.R.'s hand. She asked, "Join me for a swim?" J.R. thought about the last time he had seen Sue Ellen in a bathing suit, he had found her so desirable, he wondered what suit she'd wear for him today. They walked into the house to put on their bathing suits.

Sue Ellen wore a dark purple bandeau suit with a sheer panel around the waist. The suit fit her perfectly and complimented her hazel eyes. She pinned her hair up, and tied a black sarong around her waist. J.R. wore a black pair of swim trunks and a pair of slip-on shoes. They walked arm-in-arm downstairs, and outside to the pool. They both used a couple of floating lounge chairs in the pool. Sue Ellen lay on her back, and J.R. lay on his stomach. Sue Ellen's eyes were closed, behind her sunglasses. J.R.'s eyes were open while he gazed at Sue Ellen as she floated next to him in the pool. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled. He glanced at her long, slender legs hanging over the edge of the lounger. He reached for her hand, and pulled her closer to him. The water splashed back and forth, against the sides of the pool. The sound was hypnotic, and before long, J.R. and Sue Ellen fell asleep. John Ross looked down over his parents from the balcony overlooking the pool. He was biting his bottom lip. He was deep in thought as he watched them sleep. His Mamma and Daddy were back together. They were going to get married, and they appeared to be happier than he had ever seen them. He was ecstatic that his Mamma had returned to Dallas from London. Don Lockwood wasn't such a terrible person he concluded, but he simply wasn't John Ross' Daddy. He had watched as his Mamma's relationship with Don had deteriorated, leaving his Mamma alone, more often than they were together. Eventually, he knew his Mamma would put and end to her relationship with Don. He was so pleased that she chose to renew her relationship with his Daddy. Now, by having a party at the ranch, all his friends at school would see that his parents did love him, and each other. John Ross finally had everything he'd ever wanted. Well, almost. They weren't remarried yet, but the summer was just beginning . . .


	7. Reunion, Part 7

Reunion

Part 7

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked into the house to get ready for supper with the family. J.R. watched as Sue Ellen removed the sarong she had tied around her waist. He stopped her from removing her bathing suit and said, "Sue Ellen, if you take that suit off, I'll be forced to make love to you." Sue Ellen looked over her shoulder at J.R., and turned to walk toward him. She grinned at him, mischievously, and asked, "Is that a threat, J.R.?" J.R. simply said, "Hell, Darlin', that's a promise." Their lovemaking left both J.R. and Sue Ellen breathless. Sue Ellen leaned over, and looked down at J.R. He was smiling his most dazzling grin, and she asked, "Are you going to grow tired of making love to me?" J.R. grumbled and said, "Good Lord, Sue Ellen, what the hell kind of question is that?" Sue Ellen looked at him in disbelief and said, "J.R., it's a serious question, and I'd appreciate a serious answer." J.R. looked directly in her eyes and said, "If I only have the chance to make love to one woman, one more time, that woman would be you, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen searched his eyes, gauging his comment for sincerity. The color of his eyes darkened as he held Sue Ellen's gaze, taking her breath away, as his eyed held her. She swallowed the emotional response she could feel rising up in her throat. J.R. kissed her mouth, as his kiss mirrored the passion reflected in his eyes. Their intensifying need for each other was interrupted by a phone call. It was Don's neurologist, calling from London. J.R. handed the phone to Sue Ellen. She said, "Hello, yes Dr. Carroll, how is Don doing?" J.R. studied Sue Ellen's face, searching for any indication that she might still have some feelings for her ex-husband. J.R. was spared the indication. Sue Ellen listened to what the doctor had to say, thanked him for letting her know how Don was doing, and hung up the phone.

Teresa had prepared an excellent evening meal, followed by a sumptuous dessert of Black Forest cake. When the family had finished their meal, they left the dining room table and convened in the parlor for drinks. John Ross asked his Mamma what she'd like to drink, catching her off guard. She replied, "Club soda, please, Sweetheart, thank you for asking." John Ross poured a glass of club soda for his Mamma and a cola for himself. J.R. smiled at John Ross generosity. J.R. poured himself a double-bourbon, and walked across the room to where Sue Ellen was seated in a chair. J.R. looked down at her while he sat on the arm of her chair. She looked resplendent in a dark blue form-fitting gown with a sweetheart neckline, and off the shoulder sleeves. She wore a simple pair of diamond earrings and her favorite bracelet - the platinum cuff from John Ross. J.R. was in awe of her beauty. John Ross watched the looks his parents exchanged through the course of the evening. He watched as his Daddy kept touching his Mamma's hair, or her shoulders. He watched as his Mamma would lean into his Daddy, or hold his Daddy's hand as they talked. He had never known his parents to seem happier, or more taken with each other than they were at that moment. John Ross wasn't quite sure if the rush of excitement he felt was due to his impending birthday party, or the satisfaction of knowing his Mamma and Daddy were in love. It had taken nine years for him to see his parents getting along so well. It was worth the wait, he prayed it would last.

Sue Ellen awoke very early the next morning. She kissed J.R.'s cheek as she carefully got out of bed and showered. She applied a small amount of makeup to her face and dressed in a pair of jeans, and a tan tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes. She walked downstairs to call a local pizza restaurant and order pizzas for thirty-five, thirteen to sixteen-year old kids. She couldn't resist laughing when she imagined the look on J.R.'s face as thirty-three of John Ross' friends ran around the pool and patio at Southfork. She made arrangements for the pizzas to be delivered to the ranch, then she called one of the finest bakeries in Dallas and ordered two full sheet chocolate cakes with a soccer motif complete with soccer figurines for each cake. She would drive into the grocery store and buy all of the soda pop, ice and cups. She and Miss Ellie and Teresa would prepare several snack trays for the kids in attendance. When Sue Ellen had finished her phone calls, she walked upstairs to see if J.R. was awake. John Ross met her at the top of the stairs. It was his last day at summer camp until next week, after his birthday. Sue Ellen asked him if he needed a ride, but he said his Uncle Bobby would drop him off at camp. Sue Ellen said, "Bye, Sweetheart. I love you." John Ross called out as he ran down the stairs, "By Mom, I love you, too." Sue Ellen slowly opened the door to J.R.'s bedroom. He was still sleeping. Now, it was her turn to watch him sleep. She walked over to the side of the bed and touched his hand. The even rise and fall of his chest told her that he was sleeping very deeply. Sue Ellen used to dream of her relationship with J.R. being as close and intimate as it had become. She was saddened that it had taken both her and J.R. years to realize what they wanted out of life, to learn what they wanted in their relationship.

J.R. rolled over in bed and smiled as he saw Sue Ellen standing by the bed, next to him. He stretched his arms out in front of him, and said, "Mornin' Sugar. How long have you been up?" Sue Ellen told him that she had arranged for pizza and cake for John Ross' birthday party. J.R. muttered, "My God, Sue Ellen, I don't think I can handle thirty plus kids runnin' around the ranch." Sue Ellen shook her head as she looked at him, and said, "J.R., it won't be as bad as you're thinkin'. I'd be surprised if twenty kids show up." J.R. muttered as he covered his eyes and said, "If I have to put up with all those kids, maybe you could sweet talk Bobby into helpin' to look after them, too?" Sue Ellen said, "Why do I have to be the one sweet talkin' your brother?" She playfully tugged at his lower jaw, and asked, "Have your lips stopped working?" J.R. pulled her on top of him and said, "You tell me, Darlin'." He kissed Sue Ellen until she had to push him away for air. She looked at him as he played with her hair. His voice was serious when he asked her if last night's phone call from Don's neurologist revealed any change in Don's condition. J.R. rubbed her shoulders as she lay on his chest. Sue Ellen gently kissed J.R.'s lips. She said, "Don is still unconscious, but he's breathing without a respirator. I'm not sure what impact that will have on his recovery, but the doctor assured me that his prognosis looked good." J.R. watched her mouth as Sue Ellen relayed the doctors' news to him. He kissed her lips with each word she spoke. He pulled her hands behind her back when she had finished talking, and rolled her over onto her back. J.R. started to kiss Sue Ellen's neck. Sue Ellen said, "J.R., I'm hungry. I want to get breakfast downstairs." J.R. Ewing had his own agenda.

Miss Ellie and Mavis Anderson were at a DOA meeting when J.R. and Sue Ellen joined Clayton for breakfast. Clayton said, "Mornin' J.R, Sue Ellen. How are you today?" J.R. handed Sue Ellen a plate Teresa had filled with food and said, "Doin' fine Clayton. How are you, today?" Sue Ellen asked, "Clayton, did my eyes deceive me, or are there more horses here than before I left for London?" Clayton took a sip of his coffee, and said, Yep, Miss Ellie and I brought twenty-five of my own stock up from San Angelo, before I sold the Southern Cross. Sue Ellen looked at J.R. and said, "Darlin', would you care to join me for a ride later on?" J.R. didn't like to ride, he didn't really care for horses, but since it was something he knew Sue Ellen enjoyed, he agreed. Clayton dismissed himself. He was going to ride out to the back nine with a couple of hands and fix a fence some passing vehicle drove into. J.R. and Sue Ellen were left alone at the patio table. J.R. had been mulling over what Sue Ellen had told him about Lockwood's condition. J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, if you have to go back to England, I don't want you going alone." Sue Ellen put her fork down on her plate and reached across the table to touch J.R.'s hand. She said, "That's very sweet J.R., but I don't see why I'd have to go back. Don and I are divorced, he's got medical coverage. It's his deal, now." J.R. looked at her and said, "You're forgettin' about Lockwood's nuthatch sister, Miranda. What about her trial?" Sue Ellen said in her sweetest voice, "Darlin', that's where all your connections come in. I was hopin' you could talk to Harv Smithfield, at Smithfield and Bennett, and see if there is any way I could get out of goin' back to London." Sue Ellen's mind worked much like J.R.'s did now, devious, and underhanded - just the way he liked it.

Sue Ellen invited J.R. to go for a drive in her new car. J.R. said, "Give me just a minute, I'll go get my sunglasses." Sue Ellen climbed into the convertible roadster, fastened her seatbelt, and placed the key into the ignition. J.R. closed the patio door as Sue Ellen started the ignition. The car purred like a kitten. Sue Ellen waited for J.R. to fasten his seatbelt. She put the car in' reverse' and backed out of the driveway. She quickly drove the rest of the length of the drive, leaving the ranch behind as they sped off. J.R. glanced as the wind blew Sue Ellen's hair in her face. She didn't seem to care. The breeze felt cool as they drove around the ranch, on their way to the highway. Sue Ellen drove her car to Lake o' the Pines. She enjoyed the time she and J.R. had spent there, before she left for London. Now that her head was free from the ghosts of her past, she wanted to enjoy J.R.'s company. She even thought, if they stayed long enough, they might have to rent one of the cabins by the lake. Sue Ellen and J.R. held hands as they walked around the perimeter of the lake. J.R. would hold Sue Ellen's hips if they had to climb up or down from one level to another. Sue Ellen went to step off of a rock, down to a lower level of the beach when J.R. stopped her. He said in a low voice, "Sue Ellen, don't move." Sue Ellen felt herself panic, she wondered why J.R. had told her not to move. J.R. placed his finger in front of her eyes and pointed to an American Eagle in a nest, in a pine tree a few yards in front of them. She looked up at J.R. as he quietly said, "That is nature at her best, Darlin'." Sue Ellen touched J.R.'s neck as he watched the eagle. Sue Ellen knew that J.R. had a soft side, but he had never shared it with anyone, until now. They watched the sunset as J.R. held Sue Ellen in his arms.

They started to walk back to Sue Ellen's car when J.R. said, "Darlin', why don't we stay here tonight? It's a three-hour drive back to Southfork." Sue Ellen said, "Brilliant idea, Darlin'." J.R. rented the nicest cabin the lake had to offer. The cabin's master suite had a jacuzzi, a fully stocked bar, and all the amenities of a five star hotel. J.R. looked around the spacious bedroom as Sue Ellen walked over to the jacuzzi. She felt the water with her hand. She shivered at the difference in temperature. J.R. walked up behind her, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her neck as his arms went around her waist. Sue Ellen closed her eyes as his mouth skillfully kissed her shoulder. Sue Ellen turned her head to meet J.R.'s mouth with her lips. She shivered again, as his hands pulled the strap of her tank top over her shoulder. Sue Ellen said in a husky voice, "Whatever will we do about bathin' suits?" J.R. said, If you think a skimpy little bathing suit is gonna offer you protection from me Darlin, you'd better think again." Sue Ellen laughed out loud as J.R. quickly removed his clothes and climbed into the jacuzzi. Sue Ellen slowly removed her clothing. She was teasing him as she slowly untied her shoes, one at a time. J.R. walked over to the opposite side of the jacuzzi, closer to Sue Ellen, and said, "Sugar, if you don't hurry, I'll pull you in here with me, clothes and all." Sue Ellen defiantly said, "You wouldn't dare . . . " as his hands pulled her hand and she fell into the jacuzzi. Sue Ellen came up out of the hot, effervescent water and slugged J.R.'s chest. He laughed at her as he pulled her wet hair away from her face and kissed her. Sue Ellen sat in the jacuzzi, in front of J.R. She leaned her head against his chest as the water bubbled and splashed around them. Sue Ellen glanced at the side of the jacuzzi, at a pile of wet clothes. She smiled as she recalled how they got wet in the first place. She kissed the side of J.R.'s neck as a low sigh escaped him. Sue Ellen could spend the rest of her life getting to know the livelier side of J.R. Ewing. That's exactly what she planned to do.


	8. Reunion, Part 8

Reunion

Part 8

J.R. stretched his hand out in the jacuzzi and grasped Sue Ellen's hands in his. He pulled their hands in toward her chest as he watched the water splash against the side of the jacuzzi. He kissed her neck. Sue Ellen leaned back against his shoulder and turned her face to meet his lips. His lips were warm against her own. A passionate sigh escaped her lips, as he tightened his grip on her hands. Sue Ellen completely turned around in the jacuzzi, wanting to see J.R.'s face and look into his eyes. She had a difficult time breathing as she encountered a look on his face, unlike any she had seen before. He looked at her with so much intense emotion, she pulled his head to her chest and kissed the top of his head. J.R. hoarsely whispered, "I love you, Sue Ellen. Thank you for coming back into my life." Sue Ellen cupped his chin in her hand and lifted his head to meet her gaze. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, finally, his mouth. They made love with such urgency, and they were exhausted, afterward. J.R. and Sue Ellen watched the fire in the fireplace. J.R. stared at Sue Ellen's profile as the color of her hair changed from blond, to red, to almost white as the colors from the flames reflected off her wavy strands. J.R. ran his hand down the length of Sue Ellen's torso, and rested his hand on her hip. They silently watched the fire until the last glowing embers were visible in the darkened bedroom. J.R. stood up, without saying a word, and carried Sue Ellen to the bed. He said in a soft voice, "Are you hungry, Sugar?" Sue Ellen looked at him and said, "I probably should be, but I'm not." J.R. pulled the covers up around them and pulled her against his side. He held her as she drifted off to sleep. J.R. lovingly watched Sue Ellen sleep, not caring about the time. His last thought before falling asleep was about their future, together.

J.R. awoke to a knock on the cabin door. A voice from the other side of the door called out, "Room Service." J.R. said, "Come back later, huh?" Sue Ellen rolled over and looked at the clock on the night stand. She said, in a panicked voice, "J.R., we forgot to call the ranch and tell John Ross we were stayin' here last night." J.R. touched her arm with his hand and said, "Darlin', if John Ross thinks we were together, he could care less where we spent last night." Sue Ellen looked up at him and said, "I suppose you're right." J.R. looked around the room. The clothes they wore to the lake were in a pile, next to the jacuzzi. J.R. reached across the bed, to the drawer in the night stand, and pulled out one of the brochures for the resort. He picked up the phone and dialed the reservation desk. He requested several outfits be delivered, in his and Sue Ellen's sizes, to cabin eleven. Sue Ellen handed J.R. one of the robes from the armoire and took one for herself. Sue Ellen chose a white linen sun dress with dark blue flowers along the hem, and some dark blue flats. J.R. picked out a pair of khaki colored trousers, a navy blue Ralph Lauren button down shirt, and a pair of loafers. After the hike he and Sue Ellen made the day before, he decided that cowboy boots were not well suited for the local terrain. Once they had showered and dressed, they left the cabin, and walked over to the café next to the resort offices. J.R. ordered steak and eggs. Sue Ellen ordered a spinach omelet. They both drank coffee. J.R.'s leaned his leg against Sue Ellen's leg as they dined on the veranda. They quickly ate their meal and checked out of their cabin.

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked around the lake once more. The early morning sunlight was peeking through the pine trees, giving their surroundings a much different look than how it appeared at sunset. Sue Ellen stood atop a large boulder, by the side of the lake and looked around. She smiled when she saw a deer on the other side of the lake. She quietly sat down on the boulder, and motioned for J.R. to join her. He climbed onto the boulder and squatted by her side. She pointed to the deer, drinking water on the other side of the lake, near the shore. J.R.'s gaze was entirely upon Sue Ellen as he watched her excitement at spotting the deer. He put his arm around her shoulder, and gently kissed her hair. He was glad they had spent the night in one of the cabins. They had a wonderful evening, just the two of them. He had learned something while they were there, it had taken J.R. Ewing his entire life to _feel_ this comfortable around a woman. He had no problems as far as sex was concerned, but to actually feel comfortable was an entirely different matter. He was thrilled that the woman he finally found that comfort with was Sue Ellen. She asked J.R. if he wouldn't mind driving back to the ranch. He said, "I don't care where we go, Sue Ellen, as long as we're together." He tenderly kissed Sue Ellen's cheek as he held the passengers' door open for her.

Sue Ellen absently ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of J.R.'s neck as they drove back to Southfork. J.R. possessively rested his hand on Sue Ellen's knee. The sun was warm, but the breeze felt cool as they wound the car around the twists and turns of the canyon. The morning light was casting shadows over the hills and valleys lining the canyon. The pine trees were backlit behind the car. Sue Ellen looked around, admiring the breathtaking scenery. They both had learned to appreciate the unsurpassed beauty nature had to offer. The sun would disappear behind the pines and reappear minutes later, as the car made its way through the canyon. J.R. said, "Beautiful mornin', Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen replied, "Mmm-hmm. The scenery isn't bad, either." J.R. laughed, and started to hum as he drove Sue Ellen's car. She turned her head toward him, taking in his profile. J.R. had a very strong jaw line, she observed. She touched the side of his face with the back of her hand, running her fingers down his cheek, and underneath his chin. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. Sue Ellen leaned against his shoulder. She asked, "What song is that you've been humming, Darlin'?" J.R. said, " I can't tell you the words, but Daddy always used to hum it when he was in a great mood. I guess I just picked it up one day." Sue Ellen moved her head against his arm, and said, "So, tell me, are you in a good mood, J.R.?" J.R. put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Sugar, I've never been happier." Sue Ellen smiled, she lifted her hand and held the fingers of the hand he had draped over her shoulder.

J.R. parked the car in the drive at the ranch and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Sue Ellen. His eyes glanced down at her feet then followed the length of her body as she climbed out of the car. He was going to kiss her when John Ross ran out to greet them. John Ross said, "Welcome home. Where were you guys last night?" J.R. laughed at his son's curiosity. John Ross said, "Oh, Mamma, before I forget, Dr. Carroll called from London. He said to have you call him as soon as possible. He said it was urgent." Sue Ellen's eyes held a look of fear, as she looked at J.R., she thanked John Ross for relaying the message. Sue Ellen hurried into the house as John Ross continued talking to his Daddy. Sue Ellen dialed the country code, area code and the telephone number for The Bethlehem Royal Hospital in London, England. When a nurse from Unit 6, ICU answered, Sue Ellen explained why she was calling and that she'd like to speak with Dr. Carroll. The nurse put her on hold while she paged Don's neurologist. Finally, a man's voice came on the line, "Mrs, Lockwood? I'm very glad you returned my call. Your husband has suffered a series of small strokes through the night, last night, and it's left him in a rather bad state." Sue Ellen wondered what could be worse than being in a coma? She asked, in a shaky voice, "How is Don doing, under the circumstances?" Dr. Carroll replied, "Well, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that his condition has been elevated to critical. The next few days may well determine any chances he'll have for a recovery." Sue Ellen said, "Thank you doctor, please keep me informed if there is any change in his condition?" "Of course, Mrs. Lockwood. Thank you for calling." Sue Ellen held the phone in her hand as the call was disconnected.

J.R. walked into the den as Sue Ellen replaced the phone on its base. He said in as much of a comforting tone as he could muster, "Is anything wrong, Sugar?" Sue Ellen looked down at the floor as she told him what Don's neurologist had told her about Don having several strokes, causing him to be placed back on life support. J.R. did the only thing he could, he pulled her into his arms, and asked, "How are you holdin' up, Sue Ellen?" Sue Ellen pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes and said, "I'm okay, I guess. I wish this whole mess with Don would go away and leave us alone so that we could get on with our lives." J.R. put his arms around Sue Ellen's waist and said, "Since you brought up the subject of the rest of our lives, have you given any thought to settin' a wedding date, yet?" Sue Ellen's mood lifted, and she smiled and said, "I've been so wrapped up in plannin' John Ross' birthday party, I honestly hadn't thought about it. I'm so sorry, Darlin'." J.R. kissed her and said, I'm not tryin' to rush into this or anything, I just thought, since you did bring it up, that we might want to sit down with Mamma, take a look at a calendar and start makin' some wedding plans?" Sue Ellen looked at him and raised an eyebrow and said, "You want to help Miss Ellie and me plan our wedding?" J.R. flashed her a hurt look, and said, "It's my wedding, too, Sugar. I'd like to be involved in who we invite, where we go for our honeymoon. Hell, I think we should write our own wedding vows." Sue Ellen jumped into his arms and kissed him. She said in a bubbly voice, "I love you, J.R. I really do love you."

They walked upstairs to J.R.'s bedroom, and J.R. closed the door once they were inside. He sat down next to Sue Ellen on the bed and said, "I meant what I told you downstairs. I really do want to be more involved in plannin' for our future together. I screwed up the first two chances you gave me at bat. I have no intention of strikin' out this time. If we can't make this work, we'll go back to bein' lovers, 'cause I can't go through another divorce." He held Sue Ellen's gaze as he continued, "I **won't** go through another divorce. I'm gettin' too old, and too set in my ways to start chasin' women again." Sue Ellen looked disappointed when she jokingly asked, "Does this mean we're going to have a staid and complacent marriage, J.R.?" J.R. pushed her back against the mattress, as his mouth hovered over hers, and said, "Do you think this is complacent?" He kissed her mouth, as she lay beneath him. He ran his hand through her hair as his mouth covered her lips. She pulled him closer to her as their desire intensified. Sue Ellen started to unbutton his shirt as he watched her eyes. He was riveted by the way the overhead lighting caused the color of her hazel eyes to change whenever she moved her head. She caught him staring at her and asked, "J.R. what are you thinkin' about?" He snapped out of his reverie and grinned at her. He winked, and said in a devilish tone, "I'm wonderin' what the family will say when we show up late for supper?" Sue Ellen shook her head, laughed and returned his kiss.

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked outside after supper. They walked around the pool, and out by the horse stables. They wound up standing by their usual spot near the tree, next to Miss Ellie's brother, Garrison Southworth's grave. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms. He wanted to shield her against the chilly evening air. He also wanted to feel her next to him. She leaned against his chest, as he leaned his back against the tree. J.R. held her, neither of them spoke. They savored their time alone. The sound of the wind blowing through the leaves of the tree sounded like a thousand whispered voices. Sue Ellen turned around in J.R.'s arms. She looked at him, and his heart started beating faster in his chest. He had never indulged the little boy inside of him to feel this kind of love. He never imagined that he could feel so loved by the woman he held in his arms. J.R. and Sue Ellen had been to hell and back for the sake of their relationship. Now, they had arrived at a point in both their lives where they needed each other, and wanted each other. Most importantly, they loved each other - completely. J.R. fought back emotion as he kissed her neck. Sue Ellen shivered against him. He pulled his head away from her shoulder, looked at her and asked, "Darlin' is it too cold out herefor you?" Sue Ellen looked at him and coyly said, "I don't know about you, J.R., but I think it's gettin' pretty hot out here..."


	9. Reunion, Part 9

Reunion

Part 9

Sue Ellen awoke to an empty bed. She glanced at the pillow where J.R. had been sleeping to see if he had left her a note, telling her where he had gone. She pulled the covers away from her legs and climbed out of bed. She put on her robe and tied the sash around her waist. She opened the door to J.R.'s bedroom, and peered out, into the hallway. She noticed the door to her bedroom was open. She walked across the hallway, and looked into her room. J.R. was sitting on the foot of her bed, staring into space. Sue Ellen walked over to him and touched his shoulder, and said, "J.R., is anything wrong?" J.R. reached for her hand on his shoulder, and pulled her over to sit next to him on the bed. He looked at her and flashed her a forced smile. He said, "I came in here to make a phone call. I called Harv Smithfield, and he said that the _only_ way the British courts could force you to go back to London to testify against Miranda, would be to submit a subpoena, demanding you appear before the judge." Sue Ellen looked at him, and calmly asked, "Do you think they would do that?" J.R. put his arm around her and hugged her to him. He said, "I don't know, Darlin'. I want to go with you, if they do." Sue Ellen lovingly looked into his eyes, and said, "Thank you, J.R. I don't think I could go back there alone. I know I can't face Miranda, alone." J.R. cupped her chin with his hands and tenderly kissed her lips. She reached up and touched the back of his hands with her fingers. She leaned against his shoulder as he pulled away from her. He stood up from where he sat at the end of the bed, and closed her bedroom door. He turned his head over his shoulder and grinned at her as he heard the lock securing the door in its frame.

The rest of the family was seated on the patio, as J.R. and Sue Ellen came out of the house. Knowing glances were exchanged between Miss Ellie, Clayton and Bobby. J.R. pulled a chair out for Sue Ellen and she said, "Thank you, Darlin'." J.R. helped push her chair in as he ran his hand down the length of her arm while he pulled out his chair, next to her. Sue Ellen felt a flush of red color her cheeks. She fanned her face with her hands and said, "I can't believe how hot the days are gettin'." Miss Ellie winked at Clayton. They both knew why Sue Ellen had blushed. Teresa handed J.R. and Sue Ellen their coffee. J.R. thanked Teresa as he casually rested his arm against the back of Sue Ellen's chair. Clayton asked Bobby if he'd join him in Austin for a cattle auction. Bobby agreed. The ranch needed about twenty more heads of cattle to complete their stock. Clayton and Bobby excused themselves. Clayton kissed Miss Ellie before they left in Clayton's truck. The telephone rang and Teresa handed the phone to J.R., and said, "Telephone call for Mister J.R." J.R. arose from the table and walked over to the other side of the patio, for more privacy. It was Bart Castleberg, J.R.'s foreman on the offshore drilling site. Bart called to tell J.R. that the submersible was in place, and the jack-ups had withstood preliminary wind shear tests, so they should be able to make their first bore holes with J.R.'s approval. J.R. gave him the "go ahead," and thanked him for calling. J.R. walked back over to the patio table and told Sue Ellen that he had to drive into Dallas to meet with the interior decorator for his new offices. He kissed Sue Ellen and told her that he'd be back before lunch. John Ross and Christopher were at a friend's house, leaving Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie alone at Southfork.

Miss Ellie clasped Sue Ellen's hands in her own and said, "I can't tell you how wonderful it's been having you back home, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen smiled and said, "Thank you, Miss Ellie. It's wonderful to be back here at the ranch. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I came back." Miss Ellie looked at Sue Ellen's hands and said, "I was wondering how you and J.R. managed to reconcile, given the bad blood that existed between you both before you left for London?" Sue Ellen said in a low voice, "We both decided that revenge is far too exhausting, and it's much better for John Ross' sake, if we get along." Miss Ellie tilted her head to one side and asked, "How did you and J.R. get to the point where you became engaged?" Sue Ellen smiled and said, "Funny you should ask that. J.R. and John Ross met me at the airport when I first arrived in Dallas from London. I had every intention of stayin' at a hotel, but J.R. wouldn't let me settle for a hotel." Sue Ellen's voice became very animated as she continued, "One afternoon, J.R. and I were walkin' around the ranch, and we wound up standin' by that tree across from the horse stables. J.R. held me in his arms, and it felt so good to be held by strong arms, I didn't resist. The next thing you know, we were kissing. God, Miss Ellie, I never intended to fall in love with him again, but, I love the person he's become." Miss Ellie patted Sue Ellen's hands and said, "It wasn't easy for J.R. to change, Sue Ellen. J.R. hadn't been himself since the day you left for London." Sue Ellen wiped at a tear slowly trickling down her cheek. Miss Ellie went on, "I watched him go into a shell. He didn't talk to anyone for almost a year. When J.R. finally did come out of his depression, he'd say a sentence or two, here and there, and only to me. It wasn't until I learned that the two of you were together in London, that I prayed you had reconciled. You've given me my son back Sue Ellen. Thank you." Sue Ellen wiped at the stream of tears running down her face and onto the table. Miss Ellie stood up from her chair and walked over to Sue Ellen and hugged her, as she kissed the top of Sue Ellen's head.

J.R. had to wait for over an hour before the interior decorator arrived at his new offices. The decorator left swatches of wallpaper and carpeting samples, wood grain samples for the walls, and stacks of office furniture brochures. J.R. looked at the pile on his desk and shook his head in disgust. What the hell did he know about all this stuff? Good lord, he thought, that's the reason he hired a decorator to begin with. He wondered if Sue Ellen wouldn't mind helping him choose the patterns and textures for his new offices. He did admire her expertise in that area. He called the ranch to see if she was home. Sue Ellen sat outside on a chaise lounge by the pool. She was reading over some sales figures from Valentine Lingerie's last quarter report, when the telephone rang. Sue Ellen picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" She was relieved when she heard J.R.'s voice. He told her that he was on his way home and wondered if she had any plans for the rest of the afternoon. Sue Ellen said, "That depends, Darlin'. What did you have in mind?" J.R. laughed, he knew exactly what she was hinting at. He said, "I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I love you, Sugar." Sue Ellen closed her eyes, and said, "I can't wait, J.R." Sue Ellen considered what Miss Ellie had told her about J.R. She had a difficult time imagining J.R. being distraught over her leaving to go to London. Then again, he had treated her with the utmost dignity and respect when he accompanied John Ross to meet her at the airport. She did acknowledge that he had changed in many ways, Miss Ellie had confirmed it. She glanced down at the ring on her left hand, as she heard J.R.'s car pull into the drive. Sue Ellen tossed aside the stack of papers she had been reading and hurried to meet J.R. She leaned over the side of the car and kissed him. Her lips were soft against his mouth. Her kiss was urgent. J.R. pulled her into the car, before she knew what had happened. He said, "Hell, Sugar, if that's the kind of reception I'm gonna get when I come home, I'll leave and come home more often." Sue Ellen smiled, as he returned her kiss.

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked into the house and upstairs into J.R.'s bedroom. Sue Ellen closed, and locked the door behind her. She walked over and stood in front of J.R. Her fingers absently played with the collar of his shirt. J.R. grasped her hands in his, and kissed her. The kiss was intensely passionate. They were left short of breath when Sue Ellen pulled away from him. She kissed his chin, then her lips slowly traveled down his chin to his neck, then underneath the collar of his shirt. J.R. pushed her away and said, "Don't start somethin' you ain't willin' to finish, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen exhaled, as she removed his tie and threw it on the floor. She rapidly undid the buttons on his shirt and was pulling at his belt when Miss Ellie knocked on his door. "Damn it!" J.R. swore under his breath. He called out, "Who is it?" Miss Ellie invited them to have lunch with her. J.R. looked at Sue Ellen. She was grinning at him. He said, "We'll be right there, Mamma." J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms and said, "You _will_ finish what you started, right?" Sue Ellen touched his bottom lip with her finger and kissed his lip next to where her finger had touched. She looked him square in the eye and said, "I plan to do that, and a whole lot more, Darlin'." Sue Ellen bent down and picked up his tie. J.R. grumbled as he buttoned his shirt. She walked over, and stood against the back of the door, watching as his obviously shaky fingers fumbled with the buttons. She twirled his tie around in her hands. He flashed her a wicked grin, as he watched her play with his tie. She opened the door when he walked toward her. He put his arm around her waist as they walked downstairs for lunch.

Miss Ellie watched as J.R. and Sue Ellen sat across from her at the table in the dining room. Their lunch consisted of a grilled chicken Caesar salad, croissants with butter, and key lime pie for dessert. Miss Ellie couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. She had never seen J.R. so happy. She had never remembered Sue Ellen to appear more radiant. It must be love, she mused. Sue Ellen said, "Miss Ellie, J.R. and I were wonderin' if you'd be willin' to help us plan the details of our wedding?" Miss Ellie glanced at J.R. , he was nodding his head in agreement. Miss Ellie took a sip of water and said, "I'd be honored. How many people were you planning to invite?" J.R. took Sue Ellen's hand as she turned to look at him and he said, "Well, I think we both want to keep it simple. Just family, right, Darlin'?" Sue Ellen looked at Miss Ellie and said, "We want to start fresh. We don't want anyone here who might cause trouble." Miss Ellie smiled approvingly, and asked, "When did you want to get married?" Sue Ellen looked at J.R., seeking an answer. He said, "We haven't given a date much thought, Mamma. We wanted to make sure we had your blessing, first." Miss Ellie wiped at her eyes, and said, "Of course, you have my blessing, J.R. You're both adults." J.R. squeezed Sue Ellen's hand and winked at her. He said, "Maybe after John Ross' birthday party. What do you think, Sugar?" Sue Ellen said, "That sounds wonderful, J.R." Miss Ellie resumed eating her lunch. J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

Later that evening, J.R. asked Sue Ellen if she'd join him for a night on the town. Sue Ellen asked, "What did you have in mind, J.R.?" J.R. said, "Well, I thought we could grab a bite to eat at the Oil Baron's, then, if you'd like, we could go dancin'." Sue Ellen raced into her bedroom to pick out a suitable dress. J.R. showered and put on a dark blue suit, and a maroon colored tie. The tie matched the color of the handkerchief he wore in the left breast pocket of his suit jacket. Sue Ellen picked out a navy blue gown with a flared hemline that fell just below the knee. The gown had a plunging neckline, and sequined straps. She finished the ensemble with a pair of silver high-heeled sandals. She quickly showered and dried her hair. She applied her makeup and pinned her hair up. She wore a pair of silver earrings, and her cuff bracelet. J.R. was buttoning the cuff of one of the sleeves of his shirt when she came out of his bathroom. He stopped what he was doing and his mouth fell open. He found the words to say, "God, you look incredible Sue Ellen." She bowed her head, accepting his compliment. She lifted her eyes and said, "You don't look so bad, yourself, J.R." He closed the distance between them and reached for her hand. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her shoulder. He inhaled as his senses were filled his with the scent of her perfume. He closed his eyes as he kissed her cheek. Sue Ellen turned her face toward him and gently kissed his lips. J.R. grabbed his car keys from his dressing table and placed his hand at the small of her back, as he closed the door to his room. They walked downstairs, arm in arm, anxious for what they hoped the night held in store for them.


	10. Reunion, Part 10

Reunion 

Part 10

Dora Mae welcomed J.R. and Sue Ellen to the Oil Baron's club, as they stepped out of the elevator. She showed them to their table and told them their waitress, Cassie, would be with them shortly. J.R. looked around to see if he recognized anyone. Sue Ellen glanced around the dining room, and inhaled sharply when she saw Cliff Barnes and Marilee Stone walking toward their table. She tightened her grip on J.R.'s hand to get his attention. J.R. rolled his eyes, as an exasperated sigh escaped him. He stood up from the table, as Cliff touched Sue Ellen's arm. Sue Ellen flinched and tried to pull her arm away. Marilee elbowed Cliff in the ribs and said in a shrill voice, "I want to leave, Cliff. I want to leave - **now**!" J.R. said, "Barnes, you better do what your escort tells you to do . . . " Sue Ellen covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Marilee stormed out of the room, leaving Cliff standing next to J.R. and Sue Ellen's table. Cliff looked around, unaware that Marilee had left the dining area. Cliff threw his hands in the air and started mumbling something about 'women.' J.R. sat down again, only after he was sure that Cliff was gone. Cassie brought out a bourbon for J.R. and a club soda for Sue Ellen. After they were served their meal, J.R. paid their check and they left the Oil Baron's to go dancing. J.R. approached the band at the night club, and requested a song. The band played the first chord of the Tango as J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms. The dance floor cleared as J.R. and Sue Ellen danced. They danced together so gracefully, as if the song were written exclusively for them. J.R. dipped Sue Ellen with the unbridled flair of a professional dancer. Sue Ellen danced as if she were floating on air. The crowd applauded their display as the song ended. Sue Ellen looked around the room, smiling at the crowd. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen closer to him, and gently kissed her. The crowd gathered closer around them and continued applauding their efforts on the dance floor. J.R. waved to the crowd, as the band started to play the next song. J.R. and Sue Ellen danced the entire evening. J.R.'s eyes followed Sue Ellen's every move. Sue Ellen looked around the dance floor, and she realized it must be getting late. She and J.R. were the only couple left in the entire night club. J.R. tipped the band as he and Sue Ellen left the club.

J.R. stopped at the door of his car and pushed Sue Ellen against the door. He kissed her as his hands held her arms. Sue Ellen looked at him as her eyes reflected her need for him. J.R. said, "I don't think I can wait 'til we get back to Southfork, Sugar." Sue Ellen breathlessly whispered, "Neither can I." J.R. walked her around to the passenger side of the car and held the door for her as she climbed inside. J.R. quickly walked around the car to the driver's side and opened the door. They fastened their seat belts as J.R. dialed information on his cell phone. He asked the operator for the telephone number to the Hilton Suites by the Galleria. The operator connected his call to the hotel. J.R. reserved their best suite for the night. Sue Ellen glanced at him. Her eyes were dark with passion. J.R. started the cars' engine and raced out of the parking terrace. The Hilton's valet parking attendant met their car, as it stopped in front of the hotel. J.R. handed the attendant the keys and a rather large gratuity. J.R. held Sue Ellen's hand as they walked into the hotel. The concierge handed J.R. the pass card to their hotel room. J.R. signed the charge card receipt, and put his arm around Sue Ellen's waist, as they hurried to the waiting elevator. Sue Ellen impatiently watched as the lighted numbers on the elevator panel revealed the passing floors. J.R. was aware of the surveillance camera inside the elevator car, and resisted paying **_too_** much attention to Sue Ellen. The doors opened to the floor for their room as J.R. waited for Sue Ellen to step out into the hallway. J.R. struggled with the pass card until the green light flashed, and the door opened. He held the door for Sue Ellen, and closed and locked both security locks. He turned on a small table lamp as he pulled Sue Ellen into his arms. J.R. kissed Sue Ellen. She stiffened in his arms as his hands slid beneath the straps of her gown. J.R. watched intently, as the gown fell to the floor. Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s tie, as he turned off the table lamp . . .

J.R. awoke and gazed at Sue Ellen. She was sleeping next to him. He gently pulled a strand of hair away from her face. Sue Ellen slowly opened her eyes and smiled her most brilliant smile. J.R. rolled over onto his back, as Sue Ellen moved over to lie on his chest. She kissed his chin and ran her fingers through his hair. J.R. put his arms around her waist. He kissed her lips, she smiled and touched his face. His eyes held her gaze for a few minutes. He softly said, "Sue Ellen, I love you. Thank you for last night." Sue Ellen could feel her face turning red, and she lowered her eyes. J.R. lifted her chin and said," You don't have to be embarrassed, Sugar." Sue Ellen looked deep into his eyes. Her look was met with an intensity that almost took her breath away. She huskily said, "I love you, too, J.R. I'm not embarrassed, I'm just not sure what to make of the look in your eyes, sometimes." J.R. turned her over onto her back and covered her mouth with a kiss. When he pulled away, Sue Ellen searched his face. She had always wanted their relationship to be like this, and it saddened her to realize how long it had taken them to reach this point. J.R. saw the change in her eyes and asked, "Is anything wrong?" Sue Ellen quickly shifted her thoughts and smiled at him, and said, "No, Darlin'. Everything is perfect." She pulled his head closer to her face and kissed him, giving in to her need for him, again.

John Ross opened the door to his room and walked across the hall to his Daddy's bedroom. He and Christopher came back to the ranch after spending the night at one of John Ross' friend's house. He knocked on J.R.'s bedroom door. When he was satisfied that the room was empty, he opened the door. The bed was made and appeared to have been let empty overnight. John Ross shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He hoped that his Mamma and Daddy had spent the night in Dallas. It was good for them to be alone together. They needed to get reacquainted, he thought. He closed the door to J.R.'s room, and walked across the hall to Sue Ellen's room. He gently knocked on the door. He turned the doorknob and peered inside the room. It was also empty. John Ross closed Sue Ellen's door and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Miss Ellie and Clayton sitting at the kitchen table. He said, "Morning Grandma and Grandpa Farlow. Do you know where my Mamma and Daddy went to this morning?" Clayton put down the newspaper and said, "I think they spent last night in Dallas, John Ross. Is there anything we can help you with?" John Ross smiled and said, "Nah, I was just wondering where they were." He kissed Miss Ellie on the cheek and hugged Clayton. John Ross ate his breakfast, then asked if someone would give him a ride to soccer practice. Clayton said, "I'd be happy to drive you into Dallas, John Ross. Let me grab my keys." John Ross said, "Bye, Grandma. I love you." Miss Ellie hugged him and said, Good-bye, John Ross. Have fun at soccer practice." Miss Ellie watched as Clayton and John Ross walked out of the kitchen. Miss Ellie reached across the table and grabbed the newspaper Clayton had been reading. Christopher came into the kitchen and said, "Good Morning, Grandma. Where's Grandpa Farlow?" Miss Ellie patted the chair next to her at the table, motioning for Christopher to sit by her. She hugged him and said, "You Grandpa ran John Ross into Dallas for soccer practice. Are you hungry?" Christopher smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm starvin'." Miss Ellie laughed as she fixed him something for breakfast.

J.R. and Sue Ellen drove back to the ranch. Sue Ellen held J.R.'s hand as his eyes scanned the road ahead of them. Sue Ellen was lost in thought when J.R. lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. She looked over at him and smiled. She said, "Thank you, again, for last night, J.R. I had a wonderful time." J.R. replied, "Me too, Sugar. This morning was quite memorable, too. Wouldn't you agree?" Sue Ellen blushed at his comment. J.R. was thrilled that he could still cause her to blush, even though she was far less reserved when it came to sex than when they were first together. J.R. found it refreshing that he was still able to affect her that way. J.R.'s cell phone rang. Sue Ellen handed it to J.R. It was Bart, the foreman from J.R.'s offshore drilling site. The initial series of bore hole tests were positive. J.R. said, "Damn, Bart. You don't know how happy this news makes me. Thanks for callin', bud. I'll talk to ya soon." Sue Ellen looked at J.R. inquisitively and asked, "Who was that, Darlin'?" J.R. told her what Bart had told him and she grabbed his arm and said, "That's fabulous news, Darlin'. I'm so proud of you." J.R. tightened his grip on her hand and said, "Thank you, Sugar. I'm so lucky to have you back in my life. Things are only gonna get better for us now, Sue Ellen. That's a promise." Sue Ellen leaned against his arm. She prayed that he was right. The last thing in the world she wanted now, was for their relationship to backslide.

J.R. parked the car in the driveway at the ranch. He opened the door for Sue Ellen, as she climbed out of the car and looked around the ranch. The driveway seemed empty, except for both of their own cars. Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., hopeful that they were alone at the ranch. They decided to walk around to the front of the house, in an effort to avoid potential questions about their whereabouts from the night before. J.R. opened the door and saw John Ross seated at the top of the stairs. Sue Ellen eyes quickly fell to the floor. They had been caught. John Ross stretched his intertwined hands out in front of him, and said with a mischievous grin, "Why are you guys dressed up so early this morning." J.R. and Sue Ellen walked up the stairs and J.R. messed up the hair on John Ross head. He said, "Uh, we stayed in Dallas last night, son. We went out to dinner, then we went dancin', and lost track of the time. When we finally realized how late it had become, we checked into a hotel, because we were too tired to drive back home." John Ross said, "Oh, so that's what you call it, huh?" Sue Ellen's mouth fell open in shock, as she looked over her shoulder at John Ross and said, "You are just like your Daddy, John Ross. You're both incorrigible." John Ross laughed out loud as he watched them walk down the hall to J.R.'s bedroom. John Ross walked downstairs as he heard the door to J.R.'s room shut in its frame.

Sue Ellen and J.R. removed their clothes from the previous night, and showered in J.R.'s bathroom. After they had dried off from the shower, they changed into fresh clothes. Sue Ellen wore a simple sage green, sleeveless sweater and a pair of lighter sage colored linen pants. She styled her hair in loose waves around her face. She applied a small amount of make-up to her face. She wore a pair of silver hoop earrings. J.R. wore a light blue button front shirt, and a pair of jeans. He put on his back cowboy boots and smiled with delight, as Sue Ellen stepped out of the bathroom. He walked over to her and put his arms around her neck. She reached up and rubbed his arms with her hands. Her eyes held his gaze. He said, "I had a wonderful time last night, Sugar, I really did. Thank you." He kissed her forehead and she said, 'Thank you, J.R., last night was wonderful for me, too." She leaned forward, and kissed his mouth. J.R. moved his arms around her waist and pulled her deeper into his kiss. He hugged her to him after he kissed her, and she closed her eyes. It felt so good to be held in his arms, she thought. She had missed the way it felt when J.R. held her close to him. It had never been like that with Don, she recalled. Don was almost too gentle for her liking. J.R. was different. The passion that existed between them was unlike any she had ever known, with any other man. J.R. knew her so well, he knew what she liked, and how she liked to be treated. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as J.R. held her in his embrace. He leaned his head back to see what she was thinking. His answer came in the form of an incredibly sensual kiss.

Later that evening, the family dined on the patio. Miss Ellie and Teresa had prepared a buffet style supper. J.R. held out a plate for Sue Ellen and John Ross. Sue Ellen touched his back with her hand as her other hand took the plate he offered to her. They filled their plates from the variety of food set out for their supper. The meal was delicious and the conversation was pleasant as the entire family ate together on the patio. J.R. and Sue Ellen thanked Miss Ellie and Teresa for the wonderful meal. The rest of the family thanked them, as well. Sue Ellen and J.R. sat at the table, holding hands, as John Ross and Christopher asked if they could go swimming in the pool. J.R. told John Ross that he might want to wait until his food had a chance to digest before he went into the pool. Bobby said the same to Christopher. Miss Ellie, and Clayton helped Teresa clean up the dishes. Bobby asked Sue Ellen about their wedding plans. J.R. gave Bobby a cold look. J.R. wondered why Bobby would even care, given the fact that J.R. and Bobby were on less than civil terms, and had been for a couple of years. Bobby ignored J.R.'s icy stare and continued talking to Sue Ellen. She told Bobby that Miss Ellie was going to help them with their wedding plans, and that it would be a simple wedding, with just the family in attendance. Bobby looked surprised. Their last two wedding ceremonies had brought hundreds of guests to Southfork, to witness the proceedings. Weddings at Southfork were both famous and infamous, especially when J.R. and Sue Ellen were involved. Bobby folded his arms across his chest and speculated that J.R. and Sue Ellen's impending nuptials would be eventful, even without a large group of wedding guests.


	11. Reunion, Part 11

Reunion

Part 11

Sue Ellen and J.R. drove into Dallas to pick out a wedding gown and a tuxedo. Sue Ellen had an appointment with a dress designer, and J.R. had a later appointment with a tailor. He wanted to wait while Sue Ellen tried on several gowns, before she found the 'perfect' dress. The designer displayed several of her creations for Sue Ellen to try on. Sue Ellen would come out of the dressing area in each of the different gowns, and 'model' each gown for J.R. J.R. would tell her which gowns he liked, and which gowns were his least favorites. The dress designer also brought out a dress from designer Vera Wang. The creme colored dress had a wrapped bodice with tie backs and wide set shoulder straps. The skirt portion of the gown was godeted and had a sheer layer over the silk organza skirt of the gown. Sue Ellen tried on the gown. J.R. stood up from his chair and said, "Now, that's the gown I'd love to see you wear on our weddin' day, Sugar." Sue Ellen turned around, as she glanced at her appearance in the full length, three-way mirror. The dress accentuated her fantastic figure, and the neckline was low-cut, but tasteful. J.R.'s eyes roamed the entire length of the gown. The look in his eyes told Sue Ellen that he approved. Sue Ellen reached to take his hand as the dress designer walked back into the dressing area. J.R. said, "Wrap it up, we'll take this dress." Sue Ellen looked at the price tag, and her jaw dropped. She pointed to the tag and said, "J.R., don't you think it's a little bit much?" J.R. pulled her into his arms and said, "Darlin' We are gettin' married for the last time. Money is no object." The designer wrote down the measurements for the few alterations necessary to make the dress a custom fit. J.R. handed the dress designer his credit card, and she rang up the sale. Sue Ellen was giddy with excitement. They left the dress designer shop with a business card, and were told that they would be notified when the gown was ready.

It was Sue Ellen's turn to wait, while the tailor designed a tuxedo for J.R. The tailor measured the distance around J.R.'s neck and chest, and his waist. The distance between his shoulders and waist, and measured his inseam, for the trousers of the tuxedo. J.R. chose a black wool fabric, and a cream-colored tuxedo shirt. Sue Ellen picked out a cummerbund to go with the ascot tie, and some elegant cuff links that matched the pearls on the waistband of her wedding gown. Sue Ellen walked around J.R., as he was being fitted for the tux. She gently touched J.R.'s shoulder as she admired the way the tuxedo jacket fell in the back. She tied the ascot around the neck of his shirt, just to get a feel for how it would look on their wedding day. The tailor finished writing down the measurements for the tuxedo, as J.R. walked over to a large design table where Sue Ellen was putting the finishing touches on what she hoped J.R. would wear with his tuxedo. J.R. walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Sue Ellen leaned her head into his kiss. He asked, "What are your doin', Sugar?" Sue Ellen asked him, "What do you think, J.R. Would you be comfortable wearin' this on our wedding day?" J.R. turned her around to face him, and whispered, "I'm more interested in the weddin' night, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, as the tailor walked over to where they were standing. The tailor handed J.R. his business card as J.R. followed the tailor to the checkout counter to pay for his tuxedo, and all the other items' Sue Ellen picked out to go with it. J.R. held Sue Ellen's hand as they walked out of the store.

Sue Ellen asked J.R. if he'd take her to the Valentine Boutique before they drove back to Southfork. J.R. asked her if she needed to take care of some business, and she replied that it was personal. J.R. was curious, and readily agreed to drive her to the boutique. Sue Ellen opened the door to the boutique. She and J.R. were the only people inside the store. J.R. asked, "Why is the store closed, Sue Ellen?' Sue Ellen turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, and said, "My entire sales staff is hawking my merchandise at a bridal show at the Galleria." J.R. followed Sue Ellen into the boutique. She locked the door from the inside and motioned for J.R. to follow her to the stock room. Once they were inside the stock room, Sue Ellen touched J.R.'s arm and said, "If you're more interested in our weddin' night, maybe you'd be willin' to help me pick out something to wear?" J.R.'s smile changed to a suggestive grin, as Sue Ellen started to remove her jacket. Sue Ellen tempted and teased J.R. as she tried on several items of intimate apparel and lingerie. Some of the items were opaque, and some of the items left little or nothing to the imagination. J.R. had a difficult time watching his beloved wearing some of the items. J.R. appreciated what he referred to as "trashy lingerie," but not on the woman he cared about, especially when this particular woman was Sue Ellen. But, J.R.'s eyes lit up when she tried on a floral print, flyaway baby doll silk ensemble. Sue Ellen was adjusting one of the shoulder straps, when J.R. reached out, and touched her hand. She glanced up at him and grinned when she saw the look on his face. He pulled her into his arms and said in a voice deepened with need, "Sugar, I can't take much more of this. I'm only human, Sue Ellen. If you don't stop, I'll be tempted to make love to you on that table over there." Sue Ellen looked at him, wondering if he was joking with her. The look he flashed her told her that he was dead serious. J.R. kissed her with an intense urgency. Sue Ellen's heart was racing when he pulled away. She touched her mouth. Her lips were warm from his kiss. Sue Ellen said, "I'll put my clothes back on, so we can hurry home." J.R. helped her put the lingerie back into the display bins and shelves. J.R. held open the door to the boutique, and made sure that the security system engaged as Sue Ellen locked the door.

Sue Ellen intently watched J.R. as he drove back to Southfork. She wasn't sure if his reaction to her trying on the lingerie was genuine, or if he was bored with her. She softly said, "J.R., I'm curious . . . Are you gettin' bored with me?" J.R. looked at her and said, "Sue Ellen, why the hell would you ask me a question like that?" Sue Ellen shifted her body in the passenger seat to face him squarely, and said, "I don't know, you didn't seem too thrilled when I was tryin' on the lingerie back at the boutique." J.R. applied the brakes to the car and slowed it down, so that he could pull over to the side of the road. He was appalled by Sue Ellen's comment. He held her shoulders and said, "My God, Sugar, how could you say that? I'll admit, I had a difficult time watching you try on all that stuff, but I sure as hell wasn't bored. It was all I could do to not make love to you in that stockroom, and you tell me that I seemed bored? I swear, Sue Ellen, sometimes, I wonder how your mind works." Sue Ellen blinked her eyes, and then she spoke, "I'm sorry, J.R., I guess it's just old insecurities, and old memories coming to the surface, again. I didn't mean to upset you." J.R. softened his tone and said, "Sugar, I thought we were gonna start over, with a clean slate?" He cupped Sue Ellen's chin in his hands. She slowly smiled at him and said, "You're right, Darlin'. I'm sorry. I'll work on gettin' over my insecurities." J.R. leaned over and kissed her. Sue Ellen reached up and touched the side of his neck as he deepened the kiss. A few minutes later, J.R. hugged Sue Ellen, and said, "I love you, Sugar. Please don't ever question my love for you, or think that I could be bored with you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known." Sue Ellen's eyes looked down, and she was ashamed by her insecurities, and remorseful for upsetting J.R. He lifted her face to meet his gaze and said, "I mean it, Sugar. I love you and I find you incredibly desirable." Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "I feel the same way about you, J.R." J.R. checked the side view mirror of his car and squeezed Sue Ellen's hand in his. He said, "Let's go home, Sugar." They continued their long drive back to Southfork.

John Ross ran out to the driveway to meet his Mamma and Daddy. His hands held a pile of mail. He excitedly told his parents that almost everyone he had invited to his birthday party had accepted. J.R. turned his head away from John Ross and rolled his eyes. Sue Ellen nudged him in the arm and said, "That's wonderful, Sweetheart. Don't you think that's wonderful news, J.R.?" J.R. glared at her for an instant, then he reached out and touched his son's shoulder, and said, "That's wonderful news, John Ross." John Ross aid, "I'm going to go inside and count how meany people are planning to come over. Thanks Mamma and Daddy, thanks for letting me invite all my friends."

J.R. couldn't help but smile at John Ross' genuine gratitude. Sue Ellen folded her arms across her chest and glanced over her shoulder at J.R. She waited until John Ross was inside the house before she spoke to J.R. She unfolded her arms, and placed her hands on her hips, and said, "I hope that he didn't see what I saw, J.R. I can't believe you rolled your eyes. John Ross is very excited about this party, it'll probably be the last one he has until he graduates from High School." J.R. looked at her and said, "You're right, Sugar. I just don't think there's enough bourbon left in the house to get me loosened up enough to handle a house full of teenagers." Sue Ellen laughed aloud at his comment, and touched his arm and said, "It's not as if you'll be dealing with them one on one, J.R. it's a party, not a board meeting." J.R. laughed, in spite of himself, and said, "You're right, Sue Ellen. I'll be okay knowin' that you and Mamma, Clayton and Bobby will be dealin' with the kids, too." Sue Ellen grasped his hand and said, "Let's go inside." J.R. followed her into the house.

J.R. shut the door to his bedroom, he wanted to pick up where he and Sue Ellen had left off when they were in the Valentine Boutique. Sue Ellen looked at him and winked. She removed her jacket and unbuttoned her skirt. J.R.'s jaw opened as he watched the skirt slide down her legs and onto the floor. She reached down and removed one of her shoes. She kicked the shoe aside with her foot. She did the same to her other shoe. J.R. was grinning from ear to ear, as her watched her movements. Sue Ellen unbuttoned her blouse. She was standing across the room from him wearing nothing more than a slip, and pantyhose. J.R. walked over to where she stood and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, as he ran his hands through her hair. Sue Ellen returned his kiss with the same ardor. Sue Ellen broke away from his kiss and pulled him over to the bed. She was leading him by his tie. She removed his suit jacket and threw it across the room. She ran her hands up his arms to the collar of his shirt. Her eyes wandered down to the knot of his tie. She quickly untied the knot, and tossed the tie aside. J.R. was having difficulty breathing, but he didn't seem to mind. Sue Ellen carefully unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders, as she watched him pull his arms out of the sleeves. J.R.'s pulse was increasing with every touch of Sue Ellen's hands. She reached for his belt, when her seduction was interrupted by a knock on the door. J.R. cursed out loud and looked over his shoulder. "Who is it?" he growled. John Ross said, "Daddy, Grandma Farlow wants to know if you and Mamma are ready for lunch?" J.R. said, "No, thanks, though, son. Tell your Grandma that we'll grab something later on, if we're hungry." J.R. listened until he was sure that John Ross had gone back downstairs. He turned his face to look at Sue Ellen. She was flashing him her most devious grin and she said, "You should have seen the look on our face when John Ross knocked on the door." J.R. pulled her to him, and he was tired of wasting time.

J.R. and Sue Ellen lay in bed, facing each other. J.R. was gazing at her hair. He absently twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers, Sue Ellen glanced up at his hand, as she reached over and touched his chin. She softly said, "If I haven't told you lately, I want you to know that it feels so right bein' back here at Southfork with you." J.R. stopped playing with her hair and pulled her to him. He gently kissed her, he hugged her after his kiss, and said, "Sugar, I can't tell you how happy you've made me. The day you came back to Dallas, I promised myself I'd spend the rest of my life loving you." Sue Ellen kissed his cheek and rested her head against his shoulder. They lay arm in arm, listening to the sounds of their breathing, eventually, drifting off to sleep. They awoke a few hours later. The evening sun was setting. J.R. turned over in bed and looked at the clock on his night stand. It was almost six o'clock. J.R. stretched and lifted his arms over his head. Sue Ellen sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. She stifled a yawn, and smiled at J.R. She asked, "Are you hungry, Darlin'?" J.R. said, "Now that you mention it, yes, I am. I don't think we've had anything to eat all day." Sue Ellen got up out of bed, and walked toward the bathroom. She and J.R. freshened up and changed into something suitable for dinner. They walked out of J.R.'s bedroom, just as John Ross opened his bedroom door. John Ross grinned at his parents, as the three of them walked downstairs to join the rest of the family for supper.


	12. Reunion, Part 12

Reunion

Part 12

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked outside on the veranda, under the stars. J.R. held his arm around Sue Ellen's waist as she looked up at the night sky. J.R. glanced at her, as her head was looking away from him. He loved Sue Ellen, almost more than he dared. He recalled how alone and isolated he felt when she left for London with Don Lockwood. He felt even more alone when he called her home in England, to speak to her and found out that she was on her honeymoon with Don. He shook his head, trying to shake the pain those memories stirred within him. Things had changed between them since Sue Ellen returned from London. He smiled as he thought about the fact that she had agreed to marry him, again. He was determined to make this their last marriage. It had to work, they had both changed, they were different people than they used to be. Their relationship was deeper and stronger than either of them thought possible. Sue Ellen snapped her fingers in front of J.R.'s face, and said, "Darlin', what on earth were you thinkin' about?" J.R. said, "I'm sorry, Sugar. I was just thinkin' about when we get married." Sue Ellen took his hand as they continued to walk around the ranch. Sue Ellen stopped by the interior fence and leaned against the top rail. J.R stood behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his fingers on her hips. Sue Ellen leaned her back against his chest. She loved how it felt being held in his arms. She closed her eyes as J.R. kissed her neck. "God, you smell delicious," he whispered in her ear. Sue Ellen pulled his hands around her waist and turned her to the side to face him. He kissed her so gently, she wasn't sure if she felt his lips against her mouth, or not. She looked deeply into his eyes. His blue eyes were dark as they held her gaze. J.R. turned her around and held her. He tried once more to fight the emotions she stirred inside him. He finally found his voice, and said, "I need you, Sue Ellen." He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her, aching to feel her body against his. Sue Ellen enticed J.R. to go back upstairs.

Sue Ellen closed the door to J.R.'s bedroom. J.R. gave her a wistful smile as she reached for his hand. He pulled her against him and she kissed him. Her lips were eagerly seeking fulfillment. J.R. met her kiss with his own escalating need. Sue Ellen pushed him back onto the bed and removed her shoes. J.R. edged his body back toward the head of the bed, as Sue Ellen slowly slid the gown she was wearing over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. J.R.'s intake of breath told Sue Ellen that she had his full attention. J.R. lifted his finger into the air, and motioned for Sue Ellen to join him on the bed. Sue Ellen tilted her head back and laughed. She crawled over J.R. on her knees and sat on his lap. J.R. sat up in bed and pulled her to him. He said, "I want you, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen replied, "What are you waitin' for?" J.R. pulled Sue Ellen over and laid her on her back. He tugged at the straps of her slip with his hand, as his other hand unbuttoned his shirt. Sue Ellen reached up and touched his chest as he tossed his shirt over the side of the bed. J.R. grinned a wicked smile, as he possessed Sue Ellen. J.R. still had the ability and intensity to take Sue Ellen to the place she always wanted, and needed to go. She was out of breath when he finished making love to her. J.R. said, "That was incredible, Sugar." Sue Ellen said, "I'm glad you approve." J.R. laughed - a deep and hearty laugh. Sue Ellen rolled over, and sat up in his bed, and asked if J.R. was thirsty. J.R. said, "No, but I'll join you downstairs, if you'd like?" They put on their robes and walked downstairs.

J.R. walked over to the fridge and asked Sue Ellen what she wanted to drink. Sue Ellen rested her chin on the arm he held the fridge door open with and said, "I think I'd like some tea." J.R. looked at her and said, "Hot or cold?' Sue Ellen touched her fingertip to her lower lip and said, "Hot, J.R. I like it hot." J.R. turned red at her remark. Sue Ellen giggled, she had never seen J.R. embarrassed in all the time they had been together. J.R. hugged her to him and said, "You think that's funny, don't ya, Sugar?" Sue Ellen nipped at his bottom lip and said, "Mm-hmm, I think it's hilarious, Darlin'." Sue Ellen rubbed J.R. shoulders while she waited for the teakettle to whistle, signaling that the water was boiling. J.R. handed her a mug from the cupboard. He asked her, "What flavor of tea did you want, Sue Ellen?" She said, "Chamomile, I need to calm down, before I can get to sleep." J.R. handed her the tea bag and said, "What makes you think I'm gonna let you sleep, Sugar? You started somethin' this Mornin' in the stockroom at the Valentine Boutique, and I'm gonna make sure you finish what you started." Sue Ellen looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and said, "J.R., are you suggestin' that I am a tease?" J.R. said, "I'm not suggestin' anything, Sue Ellen. I'm just tryin' to keep you honest, Sugar." Sue Ellen almost choked on her tea. J.R.'s comment caused her to laugh. She never imagined that J.R. Ewing would ever lecture **_her_** on the virtues of honesty. She patted his cheek with her fingers and said, "Now, that's funny, J.R. Very, very funny." J.R. kissed her neck as she was drinking the rest of her tea. "How do you expect me to finish drinkin' this, if you keep distractin' me?" J.R. said, "I hope my kiss is more than a mere distraction, Sugar?" She shook her head from side to side and said, "I've always said that you are incorrigible, J.R." J.R. shrugged his shoulders and grinned, he could live with that.

They walked balk upstairs to J.R.'s bedroom. J.R. stopped in the hallway, next to the door to Sue Ellen's room, and looked inside. He said, "Why don't you have Teresa bring your things into my room - er, I mean our room in the Mornin'?" Sue Ellen hesitated for a brief moment, and asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to crowd you out of closet space." J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, you know damn well there's plenty of room in **our** bedroom for all of my things, and all of your stuff, and then some." Sue Ellen nodded in agreement. She said, "Fine. I'll have Teresa help me in the mornin'." J.R. smiled and said, "Let's go to bed." Sue Ellen followed him across the hall to their bedroom. J.R. closed and locked the bedroom door. He untied the sash on his robe and said, "I meant what I said, earlier, Sugar. I'm gonna hold you to finishin' what you started this mornin' at Valentine's." Sue Ellen said, "I think you'll be very pleased with what I have in store for you, Darlin'." She removed her robe and dropped it on the bedroom floor. In one graceful stride, she was standing in front of J.R. He touched her shoulders with his hands. She lifted her hands and tenderly touched the sides of his neck. She kissed him, a profound and scintillating kiss. J.R. picked her up and carried her to their bed. He removed his robe and her eyes scanned his chest as she flashed him a seductive smile. J.R. was dizzy from her kiss. Sue Ellen continued her seductive behavior, until J.R. could no longer control his need for her. Sue Ellen fulfilled everything she had promised him, and more, leaving J.R. exhausted and satisfied beyond anything he ever anticipated.

Sue Ellen lay awake, watching J.R. sleep. He wore a smile, and seemed extremely content as he lay by her side. She gently traced the outline of his ear with the tip of her fingernail. Her touch was so gentle. J.R. didn't move. She watched him sleep for what seemed like hours, but as she peered over his shoulder at the clock on the night stand, it had only been forty-five minutes. Her thoughts traveled back to when she first arrived in Dallas from London. She was terrified of seeing J.R. again. She was not afraid of him, necessarily, she was scared to death of lingering feelings for him and unresolved emotions she'd never quite been able to sort out. Her attraction to J.R. was at times powerful and all consuming, even when she was angry with him, J.R. still appealed to her. She wondered if it was a basic need for the touch of a man, or if it was her emotional and physical need for J.R. Ewing, in the flesh? There had been times when she could refuse J.R., difficult though it may have been, but if he were to ask her to make love to him on any of those occasions when she _needed_ him, she would have had even more difficulty refusing him. She smiled as she considered a fact that they had both admitted - they needed each other. J.R. had become her weakness. He had also become her strength. She wallowed in the way if felt when his arms encircled her. She felt that nothing, or no one could hurt her when she was in his arms. She was staring off in deep thought when J.R. opened his eyes. He asked, "Is everything okay, Sue Ellen?" Sue Ellen looked down at him as he lay next to her on their bed, and said, "Everything is **_wonderful_**, Darlin'." J.R. pulled her into his arms, and held her hand against his chest, as they both fell asleep.

The peace and calm of the summer morning was disrupted by a delivery to the ranch. Teresa answered the door. It was registered mail for Mrs. Sue Ellen Ewing-Lockwood, in care of Southfork Ranch, Braddock, Texas. J.R. was curious when he heard the doorbell. He put on his robe and went downstairs. He caught a glimpse of the courier truck as Teresa closed the front door. J.R. asked, "Teresa, who was that?" Teresa replied, "It's a registered letter for Miss Sue Ellen, sir." J.R. said, "If you wouldn't mind, I'll take it to her, she's still asleep." Teresa handed him the envelope and walked back into the kitchen. J.R. tried to read the postal stamp location, but it was smeared and illegible. He slowly walked back upstairs to give the envelope to Sue Ellen. J.R. walked back into the bedroom to find Sue Ellen sitting up in bed, waiting for him. "Who was at the door, J.R.?" she asked, her voice still heavy from sleep. J.R. walked over to the bed and handed her the envelope. He said, "Teresa had to sign for it, she said it arrived by registered mail." Sue Ellen turned her head and covered her mouth, stifling a yawn. She opened the envelope, and looked inside. She pulled out another envelope. It was addressed from Her Magistrates Judicial Systems, London, England. Sue Ellen flung the envelope onto the bed, as if it had burned her fingers. J.R. asked, "Do you mind if I read it, Sugar?" Sue Ellen shook her head and said in a shaky voice, "No, please. I can't bring myself to read it." J.R. read out loud, "The London Court System hereby issues a subpoena to Sue Ellen Ewing-Lockwood to appear before the Magistrate, Hon. Preston Hardwicke II, in one week time. The case pending against Miranda Barrington will be heard at that time." Sue Ellen had tears of frustration and anger in her eyes when she looked at J.R. and asked, "What the hell am I supposed to do about John Ross' birthday party next week? J.R. I don't want to go back there." J.R. hugged her to him, trying to calm her down and said, "Don't worry, Sue Ellen, I'll call Harv, maybe he can come up with . . . I don't know, maybe, he can have you sign a sworn affidavit, or somethin' like that. Hell, he might even be able to call the presiding judge and take care of it from this end."

J.R. spent the better part of the morning on the phone with Harv Smithfield. Harv had been the Ewing's lawyer for as long as J.R. could remember. Sue Ellen stared blankly out the bedroom window, while J.R. paced back and forth holding the phone, and barking orders to Harv. J.R. hung up the phone when he was satisfied one of the alternatives Harv had suggested. Sue Ellen and J.R. could sign sworn affidavits regarding any and all information they had to attest to either the guilt, or innocence of Miranda Barrington. Harv told J.R. that he would do whatever it takes to contact the presiding judge and explain the situation. J.R. walked over and touched Sue Ellen's shoulder. He said, "Sugar, I don't like this any more than you do. But before we get all bent out of shape, let's wait and see if Harv has any success from contacting the judge?" Sue Ellen lifted her hand and touched J.R.'s hand. He pulled her to him as she started to cry. She shed tears of frustration, anger and desperation. J.R. felt helpless. He continued to hold her as she cried against his chest. J.R. lifted her face to see her as the sound of her crying subsided. He said, "Sugar, we're gonna get through this. I swear it. That Barrington woman isn't worth any of these tears you're cryin'." Sue Ellen wiped at her eyes and said, "I know, I just can't understand why, when everything is going so good between us, that some outside force tries to pull us apart." J.R. kissed at the tears that stained her cheeks and said, "It'll take a hell of a lot more than some British court to come between us, Sugar. You have my word on that." Sue Ellen hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She felt that their entire future rested in the hands of Harv Smithfield, and his ability to contact a judge fifteen hundred miles away . . .


	13. Reunion, Part 13

Reunion

Part 13

Sue Ellen nervously chewed on the end of a fingernail. She had been waiting for what felt like and eternity, for a phone call from Harv Smithfield. J.R. spoke with him earlier that morning, and Sue Ellen had been tense ever since she received the subpoena from the British Courts. J.R. had tried everything, short of shaking her to get her to snap out of her sullen mood. He was at his wit's end when the telephone rang. Both he and Sue Ellen raced to answer it, almost tripping each other as they ran toward the phone. Sue Ellen laughed at their near miss. J.R. picked up the receiver. He said, "J.R. Ewing here. Yes. Tell me you have good news?" Sue Ellen tried to discern the identity of the caller from the look on J.R.'s face. He wore a poker face, and that merely added to her tension and frustration. J.R. said, "Thank you for callin', I appreciate it, bud. I'll talk to ya real soon." Sue Ellen almost yelled at J.R., "Was that Harv? What did he say? Did he talk to the presiding judge in London?" J.R. gave her an annoyed look and said, "Slow down, Sugar. I'll answer one question at a time." Sue Ellen let out a sigh, as J.R. stretched out his arms, inviting her to come closer to him. J.R. turned her around and led her to the side of the bed. He motioned for her to sit down, before he told her anything about his telephone conversation. He asked, "Are you calm, now, Sue Ellen?" She flashed him the same annoyed look he had given her moments before. "Yes." She hissed. J.R. said, "Harv has arranged for a closed circuit T.V. to be set up in the offices at Smithfield and Bennett's law firm. The Magistrate and the barristers for both the defense and the prosecution will ask both of us what information we have that might be pertinent to Miranda Barrington's trial for the attempted murder of Don Lockwood. Neither one of us will have to go back to England. We can stay here in Dallas, and the Magistrate agreed to wait for our testimonies until after John Ross' birthday." Sue Ellen threw her arms around J.R.'s neck and kissed him, pushing him onto his back, on top of their bed.

The morning of John Ross' sixteenth birthday had arrived. J.R. refused to get out of bed. Sue Ellen had to promise that she would make it up to him, somehow. He smiled a devious grin and told her that she could count on him makin' her keep her promise. Clayton, Bobby and Raoul set up several tables outside on the veranda, next to the swimming pool. J.R. did his best to avoid having to help, until Sue Ellen slugged his arm and said, "J.R., this is for John Ross' sake. The least you could do is pretend to be happy." J.R. apologized. He walked over to where the other men were setting up the tables, and offered to help. Sue Ellen arranged for Teresa and Miss Ellie to go to the grocery store and purchase all the soda pop, and plastic beverage cups. Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie had trays of snacks set aside for all of John Ross' friends to enjoy while they were swimming. Sue Ellen had also arranged for the pizza to be delivered at noon, to give the kids plenty of time to swim and work up an appetite. John Ross told his Mamma that twenty of his friends would be coming to the party, for a grand total of twenty-two kids, ages thirteen to sixteen, including him and Christopher. Sue Ellen smirked when she imagined the look on J.R.'s face at the prospect of that many kids running around Southfork. J.R. saw the expression on her face and shook his head. He walked into the house, and came back outside a couple of minutes later with a drink in his hand, and a smirk on his face. Sue Ellen walked over to him and pulled him aside. "J.R. I can't believe you're drinkin' this early in the day. You might want to save your energy for later on, after the kids leave, if you know what I mean?" J.R.'s eyes lit up, as he leered at Sue Ellen. He slowly poured the drink into a trash can. He pulled Sue Ellen into his arms and kissed her, as he dipped her backwards. She reached up and held his neck to keep from falling. The rest of the family saw the exchange and laughed.

The first party guests started arriving at about ten o'clock. John Ross met his guests as they arrived. J.R. said, "That's my boy." Sue Ellen jabbed him in his ribs, and said, "Excuse me? That's _our_ boy." J.R. gave her a painful look, while he rubbed at his chest. Sue Ellen laughed at him, in spite of her attempt to chastise him. John Ross introduced his family to his friends, then showed his friends where they could change into suitable swim wear. Some of his friends arrived ready to dive into the pool, while others changed their clothes in one of the guest rooms. J.R. glared at Sue Ellen, as one of the guests did a cannonball into the pool, soaking J.R. as they entered the water. Sue Ellen tried, but failed to stifle her laughter. J.R. angrily walked back into the house. Sue Ellen told Miss Ellie that she would be right back. She walked into the house to find J.R. She followed the trail of wet footprints through the kitchen, into the foyer and upstairs. She heard the sound of running water, and followed the sound. J.R. was in the shower, trying to get rid of the smell of chlorine from the pool. Sue Ellen watched him shower. When he opened the shower door, he was surprised to see her standing by the bathroom door. He said, "You thought that was funny, didn't ya?" Sue Ellen giggled, and said, "No, not at first, but your reaction was hilarious." J.R. started to dry himself off, while Sue Ellen tried to placate his edgy mood. She gently blew at a droplet of water slowly trickling down his chest. She traced her finger over the drop of water as it slid down his chest and onto the towel he had wrapped around his waist. J.R. grabbed her hand, and said, "I'm not in the mood to be teased, Sue Ellen." She pulled the towel away, and threw it aside. She purred, "Who's teasin'?" as she pulled him into her arms and kissed him. The look of passion in her eyes told him everything he needed to know . . .

Sue Ellen and J.R. walked back downstairs almost thirty minutes later. She hoped that no one noticed their "disappearing act." Bobby glared at Sue Ellen when she stepped onto the veranda. She returned his glare with her own well cultivated, and icy stare. She wasn't going to let Bobby, or anyone else ruin the day for John Ross. J.R. could feel Sue Ellen tense. He glanced over to where Bobby was standing, next to the diving board. Some of John Ross' party guests were tugging at Bobby's arms, trying to lure him into the pool. Miss Ellie and Clayton were helping Teresa serve pizza to some of the other guests. Sue Ellen walked over and stood at the other end of the pool. She called John Ross over and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you see if you and Christopher can get Bobby to join you in the pool?" John Ross looked at Sue Ellen and winked, "Good call, Mamma," he said. John Ross ran to the other side of the pool, and found Christopher. He told him what Sue Ellen had 'suggested.' Christopher turned his head over his shoulder and gave Sue Ellen a 'thumbs' up.' John Ross and Christopher ran toward Bobby at full pace and pushed him into the pool. The other kids joined Bobby in the pool. Bobby gave Sue Ellen a disgusted look. She simply laughed it off. She walked back over and stood next to J.R. and said, "Bobby looked like he could use a little cooling off, don't you think Darlin'?" J.R. whispered, "Did you put John Ross up to that?" Sue Ellen batted her eyelashes at J.R. and said in her most innocent voice, "Me? Do somethin' like that? Never." J.R. grinned, and patted her butt, as she turned to walk away to see if Miss Ellie and Clayton needed any help. Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie bought a cake for John Ross. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. He blushed, then smiled at his Mamma and Daddy. Sue Ellen and J.R. took pictures of the celebration, while John Ross opened his gifts. When the party ended, John Ross thanked all of his friends for coming to the party and for the birthday gifts. The rest of the day would be spent with family.

John Ross hugged and kissed his Mamma and hugged J.R. He kissed Miss Ellie and hugged Clayton, Bobby and Christopher, thanking them for a wonderful birthday party. J.R. said, "Well son, the day ain't over yet." John Ross looked at J.R. J.R. tossed him a set of keys. John Ross' mouth fell open as he closed his hand around the keys and ran outside. The rest of the family followed him outside. He jumped up and down, excitedly when he saw the car his Daddy and Mamma gave him for his birthday. He turned around and jumped into J.R.'s arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. He hopped down and hugged and kissed Sue Ellen. His face was aglow as he said, "This is the best birthday party I've ever had. It's even better now, 'cause my Mamma and Daddy are back together." Sue Ellen could feel emotion rising in her throat and she swallowed hard, to keep back the tears. J.R. wiped at his eyes, blaming the tears forming in his eyes on pollen, or something splashing in his eyes from the pool. John Ross and Christopher sat in the car, toying with the dash controls and lights and the stereo system. Bobby said, "Now, I'll have to get a car for Christopher when he turns sixteen.' Miss Ellie said, "Bobby, that's three years away. There's plenty of time to think about that until then." Sue Ellen smiled at Miss Ellie, silently thanking her for reprimanding Bobby. The family walked over and started to help Teresa and Raoul clean up the mess from the party. When they finished cleaning up the veranda, everyone went into the house, except J.R. and Sue Ellen. J.R. took Sue Ellen's hand and asked, "Care to join me for an afternoon walk?" She held his hand tightly, and said, "I'd love to, Darlin'."

They walked around the entire interior portion of the ranch. J.R. stopped by the tree next to Garrison Southworth's grave. The spot had become one of J.R.'s favorite places, since Sue Ellen came back into his life. Sue Ellen leaned back against the tree and said, "Thank you for everything you and Harv did to get me out of goin' back to London." J.R. held his arm out against the tree. He crossed his legs at the ankle and reached out to move a wayward lock of hair away from Sue Ellen's eyes. She leaned her face into his hand and kissed his palm. He moved his hand away from her mouth and pulled her into his embrace. She closed her eyes as he held her. She could feel his heart beat steadily increasing in his chest. She reached up her hand and touched his cheek. His lips were on her mouth in an instant. J.R. pulled away long enough to catch his breath and then continued exploring her mouth. Sue Ellen cleared her throat and whispered, "I love you, J.R. As angry as I was with you when I left for London the first time, I don't think I ever got over my feelings for you." J.R. kissed her on her forehead and said, "I never stopped lovin' you, Sugar. Like I said before, a part of me died the day you left me standin' in that theater. Another part of me died when I found out you had remarried. I couldn't bear losin' you now. If for whatever reason, you do have to go back to England for Miranda's hearing, or for Don, I'm goin' with you." Sue Ellen looked at him with sultry eyes and said, "Let's go up to our room and I'll fulfill that promise I made to you." J.R. held her hand as they hurried back to the house.

J.R. shut and locked their bedroom door. He wagged his finger back and forth at Sue Ellen, who was unbuttoning her blouse. J.R. said, "Allow me." Sue Ellen stood with her arms lifted out to her sides, as J.R.'s fingers skillfully undid the buttons. He pushed the blouse over her shoulders, down over her arms, and watched as she threw the blouse across the bedroom. He reached for her waist, as his other hand sought the buttons of her trousers. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. He kissed her, unable to resist her teasing any longer. She pulled away from him and pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him as he lay beneath her. She idly played with the buttons on his shirt. His arms were pinned at his sides by her legs. He was helpless, but it wasn't a bad thing. He grinned at her, as she traced her finger up and down, and around his chest. His breathing was becoming more ragged, as she delayed going any further with her seduction. He tried to pull his arms away from where she had them pinned, but her grip on his waist was too powerful. She leaned forward and released her grip on his arms. He pulled her face down to his and kissed her more arduously than ever before. He rolled her over onto her back and pulled her hair away from her face. He said, "God, I love you, Sugar." Sue Ellen lifted her hand and reached up and touched his face and said, "Prove it." Much later, they lay side by side in their bed. The even sound of their breathing was the only sound that could be heard, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Reunion, Part 14

Reunion

Part 14

Sue Ellen and J.R. took John Ross' out for a post-birthday breakfast at his favorite restaurant, the San Francisco Rose on Greenville Avenue. The restaurant offered one of the finest Sunday brunch menus in Dallas. John Ross asked, "Daddy, may I drive my new car?" J.R. laughed at his son's enthusiasm, and Sue Ellen said, "No, you may not, at least not until you have your learner's permit." John Ross said, "Okay, Mamma, but when I do get my license, I'll take you both out for breakfast. "J.R. said, "That sounds wonderful, son. We can hardly wait." J.R. held open the passengers' door for Sue Ellen and kissed her neck as she climbed into the car. John Ross smiled, when he saw the exchange. He could get used to seeing his parents getting along so well. J.R. drove his Cadillac Allante'. He lowered the convertible top, because the breeze felt cool against his face and he enjoyed watching Sue Ellen try, in vain, to keep her hair from blowing in her eyes. J.R. rested his hand on Sue Ellen's knee. It felt so natural to him. He didn't think twice about it. Sue Ellen didn't seem to mind. She ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. John Ross sat in the back seat, grinning from ear to ear. He asked his Daddy if he would change the radio station. J.R. said, "I will, after I hear the news, and the stock market report, all right?" Sue Ellen glanced at J.R. He winked at her and tightened his grip on her knee. She leaned over in her seat to get closer to him. J.R.'s primary reason for listening to the news and the stock report had very little to do with Ewing Oil, and a great deal to do with the weather in the Gulf of Mexico, where J.R.'s new offshore rig was preparing for their initial drill. J.R. had told Sue Ellen all the details involved in his business venture a couple of weeks earlier, and she knew exactly where his interests lie. J.R. changed the radio station to one of John Ross' favorite stations. J.R. was glad for the wind flapping against his Stetson, because it drowned out the sound of the music John Ross enjoyed. Sue Ellen was more familiar with John Ross' likes and dislikes, she knew the names of the bands, and singers he liked to listen to. Sue Ellen looked over her shoulder at John Ross, and he was singing along with the radio at the top of his lungs. Sue Ellen shook her head from side to side, and smiled at J.R. J.R. had a disgusted look on his face and muttered, "Damn rock and roll. It's not music. It's noise."

J.R. parked the car at the restaurant and walked around the car to the passenger's side to open the door for Sue Ellen. She took his outstretched hand and said, "Thank you, Darlin'." John Ross stepped out of the car and hurried to open the door to the restaurant. He held the door open for his Daddy and Mamma. J.R. said, "Thank you, son." The hostess asked them how many people would be dining today, and John Ross told her that it would just be the three of them. The hostess asked if they wished to dine inside or out on the patio. John Ross looked at his parents and asked, "Well, inside or outside?" Sue Ellen said, "You're the birthday boy, you decide." John Ross decided that they would eat outside, underneath one of the table umbrellas. The hostess showed them to their table, and handed them their menus. She told them that their waitress would be with them shortly. J.R. opened a menu and asked, "What are you in the mood for, Sugar?' Sue Ellen stretched one of her legs under the table and touched his leg with her foot. J.R. shifted in his chair. He knew what she was hinting at, and he grinned. Sue Ellen glanced at the menu and said, "I think I'll have the fresh fruit platter and some coffee." J.R. said, "I'm starvin', I think I'll have the steak and egg platter." John Ross said, "Yeah, that's what I want, too." The waitress approached their table and greeted them. She asked them if they would care for something to drink. J.R. said, "This lovely lady to my right would like coffee, and I think I'll take coffee, as well." He looked at John Ross and asked, "What would you like to drink, son?" John Ross said, "I'd like a glass of orange juice, please?" The waitress told them that she would return promptly with their drinks. Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand, while they waited for their waitress' return. The waitress delivered their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. The waitress filled their food orders and left their table to wait on the restaurant's other patrons. J.R. left a tip at the table, and paid for their meals at the cashier's desk. They left the restaurant and drove back to the ranch.

J.R. stopped the car in the driveway, removed the ignition key, and walked around the car to open the door for Sue Ellen. John Ross noticed Christopher sitting outside, and ran over to him to ask him if he wanted to swim in the pool. Christopher said, "Yeah, let's go put on our swim trunks." The two boys raced into the house and upstairs. J.R. and Sue Ellen followed the boys into the house. Miss Ellie was walking downstairs, as they entered the foyer. Miss Ellie said, "I'm glad you're back, I've been trying to reach you all morning. Dr. Carroll has been calling for you from London, Sue Ellen. He says that it's imperative that he speaks with you. He asked if I would have you return his call as soon as you arrived back home. I wrote down the telephone number where he could be reached. It's there on the notepad, next to the phone." Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, Miss Ellie," and reached for the phone. J.R. said, "I wonder what he wants to talk to you about." Sue Ellen glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders and said, "I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Sue Ellen dialed the number Miss Ellie jotted down. She heard a voice say, "Dr. Carroll, Neurology, how may I help you?" Sue Ellen was surprised that he left her his office telephone number. She said, "Dr. Carroll, this is Sue Ellen Lockwood. You left a message for me to return your call." The doctor said, "Yes, Mrs. Lockwood, I have some news about your husband's condition." Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., hoping that he hadn't heard the reference to Don as her 'husband'. The doctor continued to speak, "Don is alert and cogent. Er, - he's talking. He wanted to know if you were aware of his condition, and if you had visited him while he was unconscious. I told him that you had been here, but that you had to leave to be with your son." Sue Ellen didn't say anything, and the doctor wondered if she was still on the line. He said, "Mrs. Lockwood?" Sue Ellen said, "Yes, I'm here. Has he asked about anyone else?" She wondered if Don had been informed about Miranda, and the sleeping pills she had intentionally given to him, to kill him. Dr. Carroll said, "Don would like to speak to you, if that's possible?" Sue Ellen covered the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered to J.R., "Don wants to talk to me, J.R. What should I say?" J.R. wanted to tell her to tell Don that he and his crazy sister could both go straight to Hell, but he said, "Have him call Harv Smithfield, unless you feel it's necessary to talk with him?" Sue Ellen whispered, "Thanks, you're not helping me at all." The doctor was waiting for a response when she said, "Dr. Carroll, would it be all right if I call you back in an hour, or so?" The doctor agreed, and hung up the phone.

J.R. stood by the banister with his arms folded across his chest. He said, "What does the good doctor want from you, Sugar?" Sue Ellen hesitated to tell him. She didn't want to upset him, nor did she want to say anything until they were in the confines of their bedroom. They walked upstairs. J.R. closed their bedroom door behind them, as they entered the room. J.R. said, "I got the feelin' that there was more to the conversation that you had with Dr. Carroll than you're tellin' me, Sugar?" Sue Ellen breathed in deep, then exhaled, and said, "Dr. Carroll told me that Don was asking if I had been to see him when he was unconscious." J.R.'s smile changed to a frown. J.R. said, "Good Lord, Sue Ellen, why in the world would that imbecile care whether you saw him, or not? You've been divorced for over a year." Sue Ellen stiffened, as the tone of J.R.'s voice sounded more like a growl than a conversational tone. She didn't want to fight with J.R. She merely answered his question. She stood tall and said, "That's precisely why I'm tellin' you this here and now. I wanted to know how you felt about this whole mess." J.R. looked at her and said, "How do you think I feel? The last person in the world I give a damn about is your ex-husband. What more does Don want from you?" Sue Ellen said, "He wants to talk to me, but, I wanted to . . . Never mind. You're in one of your stubborn moods, and I can't even talk to you when you're like that." J.R. relaxed his rigid posture, he didn't want to fight, either, but Don had his chance and he blew it. Sue Ellen turned to walk out of the bedroom, and go back downstairs, but J.R. reached for her arm. Sue Ellen stopped and lowered her head. J.R. realized that he had gone too far. He turned Sue Ellen around and saw the look in her eyes. She was hurt and angry. She cleared her throat to stifle the tears she knew were forming in her eyes and said, "I'm so tired of this entire mess, J.R. I can't take it any more." J.R. said, "If you think talkin' to Don would help you feel better, go right ahead. I just don't want you to get hurt, Sugar." Sue Ellen said, "No, you're probably right, Don would be better off if he communicated with me through Harv Smithfield, especially considerin' the situation with Miranda. He knows that she and I never did get along. He's likely to blame me for her incarceration.' J.R said, "Sue Ellen, listen to me. You've got to stop blamin' yourself for other people's problems. Miranda got herself thrown in jail. Hell, she tried to kill her own brother. You know there's no love lost between Bobby and me, but I'd _never_ try to kill him."

Sue Ellen stood motionless, gazing out the bedroom window at the view of the ranch. She felt numb. She wanted J.R. to hold her, and tell her that everything would be fine. He sensed her isolation, and walked over to her. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He said, "Sue Ellen, we've come so far, please, don't let this come between us?" Sue Ellen reached up and rubbed his arms with her hands. She said, "I don't want anything to come between us, J.R. I just don't know what to do." J.R. said, "I can't tell you what to do, Sue Ellen, but I can offer a suggestion." Sue Ellen leaned her head back against his shoulder and asked, "What? What is your suggestion?" He said, Turn around, and I'll show you." Sue Ellen turned her head as J.R. kissed her lips. He dropped his arms and rested them against her hips, then he pulled her deeper into his kiss. She managed a thin smile, and he said, "You can do better than that." He pulled her to him again, and kissed her deeper than before. She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. J.R. walked her back toward the bed while he continued to kiss her. She asked, "Is this your suggestion?" He said, "It's a good start, don't ya think?" Sue Ellen said, "Give me just a minute, please?" She reached for the phone, to tell Dr. Carroll that if Don needed to contact her, he would do well to speak with her lawyer, first. She finished her phone conversation and grinned at J.R. He lifted his eyebrow and said, "Feel better?" She said, "No, but, I will when you finish what you started, Darlin'." J.R. smiled and reached for her hand.

The family had dinner on the veranda, by the pool. Clayton and Miss Ellie's anniversary was approaching, and Clayton asked Miss Ellie if she'd like a celebration party, or just dinner for two. Miss Ellie said, "What would you like to do? It's your anniversary, too." Clayton said, "Fine, then we'll have a celebration at the Oil Baron's. I'll call them in the morning and make dinner reservations." Miss Ellie leaned over and kissed Clayton's cheek. Sue Ellen quietly sat across from them at the table. J.R. watched her, wondering how he could help improve her mood. He spoke up, and said, "Clayton, how would you feel if we had a double celebration?" Clayton asked, "What do you mean, J.R.?" J.R. replied, "Well, we could have an anniversary dinner, and a pre-wedding dinner at the same time?" Sue Ellen looked at J.R., it was the first time he had mentioned their impending wedding for a couple of days. She was glad that he had brought it up. The morning had been such an emotional drain, and she needed something to elevate her mood. J.R. took Sue Ellen's hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed her engagement ring, as he winked at her. Sue Ellen flashed him a surprised look. She whispered, "Thank you, J.R." He squeezed her hand and said, "It's settled then, we'll make a night of it." We can have dinner at the Oil Baron's, then we can go dancin' at that club we went to the other night, remember, Sugar?" Sue Ellen smiled and said. "I think you'll like the club. The atmosphere was wonderful."

Later, that evening, after everyone had gone into the house, J.R. and Sue Ellen stayed outside. He took Sue Ellen's hand and led her to the other side of the veranda. He put his arm around her waist, and started leading her in a dance. Sue Ellen said, "There's no music, J.R." J.R. started humming a song, causing her to loosen up, and laugh. He said, "That's more like the Sue Ellen I know and love." They danced to whatever tune J.R. hummed as the night progressed. Eventually, the two of them were standing arm in arm, under the stars. Sue Ellen said, "J.R., thank you, for everything." J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, the pleasure's all mine." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. J.R. kissed the back of her head, as he put his other hand at the back of her neck and said, "Let's go upstairs and finish this last dance in our room." Sue Ellen lifted her head and looked into his eyes and tenderly kissed his lips. She quietly said, "I could get used to this." J.R. grinned, and said, "There's plenty more where that came from, Sugar," as they stopped dancing, and walked back inside the house . . .


	15. Reunion, Part 15

Reunion

Part 15

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand as she closed their bedroom door. He said, "I was serious about finishin' the last dance, Sugar." He pulled her into his arms and held his hand at the small of her back. He held her right hand in his, while she lifted her left hand and put it around his neck. He pulled her closer to him. He needed to feel her body close to his. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, and let J.R. lead her in the dance. There was no need for music. J.R. and Sue Ellen had the rhythm of classically trained dancers. J.R. stopped turning Sue Ellen around their bedroom, and kissed her neck. She sighed, and turned her head to meet his. J.R. said, "Sue Ellen . . . " No more words escaped his voice as his mouth sought her lips. She returned his kiss with the same fervor as it had been delivered. J.R. picked her up and carried her to their bed. He gently sat her down on top of the bedspread, never once allowing her eyes to leave his gaze. Sue Ellen reached out for him, wanting him and needing him more than she had ever needed anyone. J.R kissed her, exploring her waiting mouth, his need for her was perfectly matched. J.R. slowly unbuttoned her satin blouse, revealing her exquisite shape, hidden underneath a thin veil of lace. J.R.'s pulse increased as he continued to undress her. She moved underneath him, urging him to pick up his pace. He gently pulled her skirt down past her hips, over her legs and feet, letting the garment fall wherever it may land. The sounds coming from other rooms in the house were drowned out as J.R. captured her. Later, much later, J.R. whispered. "Sue Ellen, I gotta tell ya, you have changed my life." Sue Ellen lifted herself up and rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Really? How did I manage that?" J.R. pulled her tighter to his chest, and he said, "I can't remember when you've left me so exhausted." Sue Ellen traced his profile with her fingertips and said, "Is that a good thing?" J.R. cupped her chin with his hand and said, "Sugar, as far as I'm concerned, that's the best thing in the world. I love you, I hope you know that." Sue Ellen answered his question with renewed passion. It was her turn to lead.

J.R. awoke the next morning, and reached out for Sue Ellen, but she wasn't there. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. He could hear the water running in the shower, so he donned his robe and went to join Sue Ellen. Her back was to him as he slowly crept into the bathroom. He carefully opened the door to the shower and touched Sue Ellen's back. She was so startled, she jumped, and slipped in the stall. J.R. reached out and grabbed for her, to soften her landing. J.R. fell to his knees, pulling Sue Ellen out of the shower and on top of him on the floor. She turned her head over her shoulder and said, "It serves you right, J.R., sneakin' up on me like that." J.R. was soaked to the skin. He said, "I just wanted to see if you were fully awake, Sugar." She shook her head in mock disgust and said, "Well, since you're already soaked, care to join me?" J.R. said, "I thought you'd never ask." They dried off and dressed after their shower. Sue Ellen was applying the last of her makeup to her face, when she heard her cell phone ringing. She called out to J.R. from where she was inside the bathroom, and said, "Darlin', would you answer that for me, please?" J.R. said, "Sure thing." He picked up her phone from her dresser and said, "Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone said, "Who the bloody hell is this?" J.R. was more than a little indignant, and said, "Who the hell wants to know?" The voice said, "I'm trying to reach Sue Ellen Lockwood." J.R. knew who the voice belonged to. It was Sue Ellen's ex-husband. J.R. said, "Hold on a minute." He walked into the bathroom and held out the phone for Sue Ellen. She looked at him with a puzzled look, and asked, "Who is it?" J.R. shook his head and said, in a less than pleasant tone, "Don."

Sue Ellen's face went pale as she put the phone to her ear. She said, "Hello?" Don practically shouted, "Who the frig was that?" "None of your bloody business," Sue Ellen said, her British accent increasing with her anger. Don lowered his voice upon hearing her tone and said, "Where in the world are you, luv?" There had been a time when she didn't mind being referred to by Don's pet-name for her, but that was a couple of years ago, now the term of endearment was as abrasive to her ears as the sound of a dentist's drill. She tightened her jaw as Don continued to speak, "I asked you a perfectly honest question, Sue Ellen. I deserve an honest answer." Sue Ellen's irritation was becoming increasingly obvious to J.R. The skin on her neck and her cheeks was turning red with rage. She huskily spat, "You deserve nothing more than what you got the day I left you standing in the doorway of our house!" Don started swearing at her, giving Sue Ellen one resort. She turned her cell phone off, and tossed it onto the bed. She turned around and walked back into the bathroom, blotted her lipstick and said, "Well, I don't know about you J.R., but I worked up quite an appetite last night." She touched his hand with her fingers and said, "Are you hungry?" J.R. was amazed. Sue Ellen was definitely a woman J.R. could relate to. He knew at that very moment that the playing field was as level as it could possibly be.

J.R. watched Sue Ellen the entire time they were eating breakfast. He didn't know whether he should fear her, or applaud her. J.R. never did care for Don, but he thought that there was a time when Don had actually replaced J.R in her heart, especially when she left for London, and married that British bastard. Now he wasn't so sure. Sue Ellen sipped on her coffee as if nothing had happened. Her neck and face had regained their bronze glow, and she _seemed_ perfectly calm, and at ease. J.R. couldn't help but wonder if this was the calm before the storm. J.R. waited until the rest of the family had finished eating, and gone back inside the house. J.R. worked up the courage to say, "Sue Ellen? If you need to talk, I'm here to listen." Sue Ellen looked at him from underneath her eyelashes. She lifted her head and said, "I forget how well you know me, J.R." J.R. said, "Don't count on it. I have never seen you as angry as you were when we were upstairs. Hell, not even when you were pissed off at me." Sue Ellen was amused by his comment and said, "I'm sorry that you had to see that side of me, J.R. I just want memories of the life I thought I had with Don to disappear." J.R. reached across the table and covered her hand with his hands. Sue Ellen smiled at him and said, "Thank you, J.R. I know how lucky I am to have you back in my life, too." J.R. stood up and pushed his chair back under the patio table and said, "Let's go take a walk around the ranch." J.R. waited for her as she stood up from the table. He pushed her chair under the table, and put his arm around her waist. Sue Ellen crossed her arms in front of her, rubbing her upper arms with her hands. J.R. had a feeling that Sue Ellen needed to talk, but he wasn't going to force her to open up to him. She looked at the ground as they walked by the interior fence of the ranch. She started to relax when she looked up and saw that they were standing by the tree, next to the horse stables. She softly said, "This is where it all began, J.R. This spot right here is where I fell in love with you, all over again." J.R. was surprised by her matter-of-fact tone. He tilted his head to try and see her eyes. Sue Ellen had always been able to convey **any** emotion she felt with her eyes. She had tears in her eyes when she looked at him. J.R. pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything. He simply held her. Sue Ellen closed her eyes as she leaned against him. She knew that J.R. would never let anyone hurt her, but Don's words had cut like a knife. How dare he call and _demand_ honesty? Years before, Don used to remind Sue Ellen how wonderful their life together would be, as long as they were honest with each other. Don had never been fully honest about his lingering, and overwhelming feelings for his deceased wife. "Damn him," she said. She moved her head against J.R.'s shoulder. J.R. kissed the top of her head and said, "Sue Ellen, none of that matters, anymore. The only thing that matters the only thing I want, is what I have with you."

Sue Ellen knelt down to sit on the ground by the tree. J.R. knelt down beside her. Sue Ellen reached for his hand, and pulled his arm around her neck. She leaned back against him. J.R. pulled her closer to him. She rested her back against his chest. J.R. asked, "Do you know when I knew that I still loved you?" Sue Ellen shook her head and said, "No. When?" He said, "When I saw you walk out of the jetwalk at the airport when you first came back to Dallas. The second I saw your face, I lost any chance I had at holdin' back how I felt for you." Sue Ellen lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his palm. Sue Ellen said, "I was terrified when I saw you standing next to John Ross that day." J.R. rested his chin against the side of her head and asked, "Why were you terrified?" She said, "I don't think I ever stopped lovin' you,either, J.R." He kissed the side of her head, and held her with both of his arms. They sat underneath the tree, enjoying each other's company. J.R. could smell her perfume. The aroma was heady and seductive. J.R. had to fight the urge to make love to Sue Ellen under the tree. Sue Ellen leaned forward and folded her arms across her knees. J.R. was in awe of how such a beautiful woman could be so strong, yet so vulnerable, all at once. J.R lowered his hand to the small of her back, tugging at the belt loop on her jeans. Sue Ellen glanced sideways at him and smiled. She said, "I'm feelin' better, now. Thanks." J.R. reached out and brushed her hair away from her eyes. J.R. leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. He turned her body so that her legs were stretched out at her side, and her right arm was behind his back, while her left arm rested on his right shoulder. She nuzzled his neck, inhaling his cologne. She looked up at him and was greeted with a smile. J.R had a captivating, and inviting smile, but his eyes had always been what attracted her most to him. His eyes had always seemed to hide secrets; things that nobody else knew. She had told him that years earlier. She could still remember their conversation. Their momentary bliss had been shattered by a phone call from her sister, Kristin Shepherd, informing them that she had just given birth to a baby boy. J.R. was the father of another son. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, trying to rid her mind of the painful memories. She wondered how long it would be before they were no longer haunted by ghosts? J.R. was gently rubbing her back and said, "Did you want to go out tonight?" Sue Ellen considered his question and asked, "What did you have in mind?" J.R. said, "I thought we might go for a drive, just the two of us." Sue Ellen sat up and said, "That sounds wonderful." J.R. stood up, and reached to pull Sue Ellen into a standing position. She leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled as he reached for her hand, and they walked toward the house.

Sue Ellen left a message with Teresa to tell John Ross that they had gone for a drive. They drove Sue Ellen's car. J.R. put the automobile through its paces, as they drove along Interstate 35. J.R. planned to drive to Lake Whitney State Park. He took the Hillsboro exit. They drove through Hillsboro, Texas. Then they drove along State Highway 22, and turned west to Whitney. J.R. followed the road signs to the park. Sue Ellen was excited. She hadn't seen Lake Whitney in ages. She grabbed J.R.'s hand and pulled him to the lakes' shore. J.R. leaned against a rock and removed his cowboy boots. He took off his socks and dropped them in the sand, then he rolled up the legs of his jeans. Sue Ellen took off her sandals and rolled up her pant legs, then, they ran into the water. The cool water was a stark contrast to the evening heat. J.R. picked Sue Ellen up into his arms and acted like he was going to throw her into the water. She was flailing her arms and legs and said, "If you do, . . . " She screamed as her body entered the water in the lake. She stood up in the water, soaked from head to toe. J.R. was rolling around on the shore laughing uncontrollably. Sue Ellen kicked her foot in the water, splashing J.R. in the face. He said, "Don't get mad, Sugar. Get even." J.R. turned over onto his stomach to get up, and run from her, but she grabbed his foot and pulled him into the lake. J.R. tried to hold onto the sand, but Sue Ellen had dug her feet into the lake bed, and pulled at his feet with all her might. J.R.'s muffled voice was the last sound in his ear's until he lifted his head out of the water. Sue Ellen was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms. She pushed against his chest and said, "You told me to get even." J.R. lowered her body so that her face was in front of his, and kissed her. She returned his kiss, and said, "It's gonna be a cold drive back home in these wet clothes." J.R. looked around the lake, as the sun was setting. He said, "It's a damn good thing that car has a good heater. We'll just have to wait until our clothes are dry, before we head back home. They held hands as they walked along the shore of Lake Whitney. Their eyes glanced across the lake, as the last traces of daylight dissolved in the western sky.


	16. Reunion, Part 16

Reunion

Part 16

J.R. walked around the shoreline, gathering kindling and tree branches to start a fire in one of the fire pits in a picnic area surrounding Lake Whitney State Park. He didn't want his and Sue Ellen's wet clothing to damage the interior of her new car. J.R. asked Sue Ellen if she had a lighter, she shivered, and said "N-no, but there's one in the car." J.R. ran over to the car and pressed the lighter into its holder. He pulled it out and reached into his pocket, looking for a dry piece of paper. He called out to Sue Ellen, "Sugar, do you have any paper in your briefcase?" She said, "Yes, it's in the trunk." J.R. put the lighter back into its holder, and walked around the back of the car and popped open the trunk with the keypad. He hurried and opened the briefcase and pulled out a pad of legal paper. He walked back to the open door of the car, and reached for the lighter. He lit the entire pad of paper and quickly walked back to the fire pit. He didn't want to extinguish the flaming pad of paper. He placed it in the pit and threw some kindling wood on top of the burning paper. The kindling ignited almost immediately. J.R. breathed a sigh of relief. He put some of the larger broken branches on top of the paper and kindling. The branches quickly ignited and within minutes, the fire pit was full of flames. Sue Ellen smiled across the pit at J.R. She could feel the heat from the fire. J.R. gazed at her from where he stood by the fire pit. He said, "God, you are so beautiful, Sue Ellen." The flames from the fire made the flecks of green and gold in her hazel eyes appear to dance. She lifted her finger into the air and motioned for J.R. to come closer to her. He walked around the pit and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck. "Are you gettin' warm, Sugar?" He asked. Sue Ellen leaned her head back against his head and said, "Mmm, yes. I didn't know you could be so resourceful, J.R.?" J.R. chuckled and said, "When the need arises, I rise to the challenge." Sue Ellen laughed at his remark.

Sue Ellen turned around to face him, straightening the collar of his shirt with her hands. J.R. brushed her hair away from her face with his hands. He was dazzled by the contrasting light and dark streaks of blond in her hair. The shadows from the fire made her even more alluring to him. J.R. said in a low voice, "I need you, Sue Ellen. I want to make love to you right here." Sue Ellen looked around. Her car was the only car left in the parking lot. She looked back at J.R. The look in his eyes almost took her breath away. She managed to say, "What if a park ranger finds us?" J.R. said, "I don't give a damn." He kissed her mouth as he lowered her to the ground. His hand reached for the buttons of her blouse. He pulled the blouse away from her shoulders. Sue Ellen looked into his eyes. Was he serious? She felt somewhat uncomfortable making love in the picnic area of the park. J.R. sensed her hesitation, and said, "I'll be right back." He stood up and raced back to the trunk of her car. He had noticed a blanket in the trunk when he was getting the pad of paper. He picked up the blanket and closed the trunk. He quickly walked back to where Sue Ellen was sitting, waiting for him. J.R. unfolded the blanket, and laid it on the ground a few feet away from the fire pit. He knelt down on the blanket and patted his hand at a spot by his knees, inviting Sue Ellen to join him. She crawled onto the blanket and rolled onto her back. J.R. leaned over her and kissed her. He could feel her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. She reached up with her hands, and brushed the hair on his chest. The glow from the fire made his silver chest hair shine. J.R. felt Sue Ellen's hands trying to undo his belt buckle. He reached down and grabbed her hand. She gave him a puzzled look. He answered her look with a quick flash of his smile. He put her hand back over her head and finished undoing his belt buckle. Sue Ellen looked at him with such an intense look, he was at a loss for words. She pulled him down on top of her. J.R. and Sue Ellen yielded to their mutual need for one another. Afterwards, J.R. wrapped the blanket around them, as Sue Ellen lay in front of him, facing the fire. J.R. kissed her neck. His hand was around her waist. Sue Ellen released a dreamy sigh, and pulled his hand up to her mouth. She kissed his palm and said, "That was incredible, J.R." J.R. kissed her cheek and said, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Sugar."

J.R. and Sue Ellen put their clothes back on and got into the car to drive back to Southfork. Sue Ellen asked, "Are you up for drivin' back home?" J.R. said, "I'm up for_ anything_, Sue Ellen." She shook her head. She could feel her face redden at his comment. J.R. noticed her embarrassment and laughed. He put his hand on her knee, and said, "I love that I can still make you blush, Sweetheart." Sue Ellen flashed him a wide grin, and said, "I love how it feels when you make love to me, Darlin'." J.R. started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. He looked for the road sign leading to State Highway 22, and took the next exit for Hillsboro, Texas. Sue Ellen wore a radiant smile the entire drive back home. J.R. asked, "What are you thinkin' about, Sugar?" Sue Ellen said, "I was thinkin' about what we did back at the park." J.R. said, "Well, you're right about one thing." Sue Ellen asked, "What would that be?" J.R. said, "That it was incredible." Sue Ellen leaned her head against his right arm. J.R. lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder. Sue Ellen closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing. J.R. smiled when he realized that she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. J.R. parked the car in the driveway at Southfork, and gently moved his arm away from her shoulders, as she stirred in the passenger seat. He softly said, "We're home, Sue Ellen." She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She said, "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I didn't mean to fall asleep." J.R. walked around the car, and opened the door for her. He asked, "Are you okay to walk, or do you need me to carry you?" Sue Ellen touched his cheek and said, "I'll walk." They walked into the house. All of the lights were out except for the hall light leading from the kitchen, to the foyer. Sue Ellen slowly climbed the stairs to go to their bedroom. J.R. steadied her. His hands were around her waist, as she climbed each stair. Once they were upstairs, J.R. continued holding her waist as she walked down the hall. J.R. reached out and opened the door to their room. Sue Ellen walked inside. J.R. said, "I know you're tired, Sugar, but I think we'll both sleep better if we shower off." Sue Ellen yawned, and muttered, "You're right. I just can't believe how sleepy I am."

J.R. turned on the water in the shower. He didn't bother asking Sue Ellen if she wanted to shower alone. He looked at her as she sat on the chair next to her dresser. She was almost asleep, and it would be better for her if he was in the shower with her, in case she slipped and fell. He said, "Come on, Sue Ellen. It won't take very long." J.R. undressed her, and quickly removed his clothing. He washed her hair and sponged off her entire body. The steam from the shower helped. She leaned against the shower wall and watched as J.R. showered. She helped scrub his back with the back brush. He rinsed off and turned his back to her. She put her arms around him, sliding her hands under his arms. She kissed his shoulder, and leaned her head against his back. J.R. turned around to face her. Sue Ellen leaned forward and kissed him. J.R. could taste the water from the shower as their lips met. He pulled her into his arms and held her to him. He reveled in the feeling of her wet skin against his own. J.R. reached behind him and turned off the water. He opened the stall door and reached for their towels. They quickly dried off, and put the towels over a rack to dry. J.R. watched as Sue Ellen walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to her armoire, and pulled out a nightgown. J.R. said, "Sugar, you won't be needin' that." Sue Ellen turned her head to look at him and grinned. She put the gown back on the hanger and walked toward him. J.R.'s eyes took in her every step, every movement of her exquisite body. His heart was pounding in his ears, as he saw the look in her eyes. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She reached out, and pushed him back against the bed. He fell on top of the mattress. Sue Ellen reached out her left arm and turned off the lamp on the night stand. J.R. sighed as she climbed on top of him. Her mouth fell open, as J.R. sat up and rolled her onto her back. She started to speak, but her words fell silent as he kissed her. She pulled his head closer to her to deepen his kiss. Once again, they were swept away, by their all-consuming passion.

The muffled sound of a telephone ring woke J.R. He glanced around the room, and looked at the clock. It was almost four o'clock in the morning. J.R. grumbled, "This had better be good." He reached for his cell phone, and said," Hello, this is J.R. Ewing." It was Bart, the foreman on J.R.'s off shore oil-rig. Bart said, "Mr. Ewing, we hit. Holy hell, we hit big-time. We're talkin' at least a half-million barrels by tomorrow at this time." J.R. wanted to shout 'hooray', but he didn't want to wake Sue Ellen. He said, "Damn, Bart, That's what I wanted to hear. Thanks for callin', bud. I appreciate it, and I'll talk to you soon." J.R. grinned as he hung up the phone. Sue Ellen softly asked, "Who was that, J.R.?" J.R. said, "I'm sorry 'bout that, Sugar. I didn't want to wake you. That was Bart callin' from the gulf, we hit a gusher, Sugar." Sue Ellen lifted herself up and rested her upper body on her elbows. She said, "That's fantastic, J.R. I'm so proud of you." J.R. turned over and lay by her side. He put his arm around her neck as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He said, "We're back in business, Sugar." Sue Ellen put her arm across his chest. J.R. kissed her forehead and said," I love you, Sue Ellen. I hope you know that." Sue Ellen whispered, "I love you too, J.R." J.R. closed his eyes. Sue Ellen glanced up at him and smiled. Minutes later, they were both asleep.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes as the morning light filtered through the window curtains. She tuned her head to see J.R., he was still asleep. She carefully climbed out of bed and walked around the bed to put on her robe. She walked into the bathroom and splashed cool water on her face. She patted her face dry with a towel, and looked in the mirror. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She had a pounding headache, and aspirin always did more for her than the new pain killers that overran pharmacy shelves. She swallowed the pills and chased them down with a glass of water. She turned around, and J.R. was standing against the door frame. He looked concerned and asked, "Are you alright, Sue Ellen?" She said, "I've got a headache, but I'll be fine. It should go away in a little while." J.R. said, "Why don't you come back to bed and I'll rub your back." Sue Ellen smiled and touched his cheek. J.R. kissed at her hand and put his arm around her waist. She untied the belt on her robe. She handed J.R. her robe, and he put it over the arm of the chair. Sue Ellen climbed on top of the mattress and lay on her stomach. J.R. pulled the sheet up around her hips and started gently kneading the skin on her back. Sue Ellen moaned as his fingers worked at her knotted muscles. She could feel her tension melting away, as J.R.'s hands worked their magic. She closed her eyes as he continued to rub her back. She fell asleep, giving J.R. the opportunity to gaze at her. He was fascinated by her. He noticed things about her that he had forgotten about. J.R realized that he had fallen in love, for the last time.


	17. Reunion, Part 17

Reunion

Part 17

J.R. sat on the bed, next to Sue Ellen, watching her sleep. He wanted to fly down to the Gulf, to see the gusher they hit with his offshore rig, but he didn't want to leave Sue Ellen without telling her where he was going. He leaned over the bed, and gently kissed her cheek. She muttered, "Mmm, don't stop there." J.R. grinned as she lifted her head off the pillow and returned his kiss. J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, I hate to have to tell you this, but I'm gonna take the helicopter to the Gulf, to see how much oil we actually hit." Sue Ellen said, "That's fine, Darlin', I've got some things I need to take care of at the Boutique. Will you be coming back home, tonight?" J.R. cupped her chin in his hands, and said, "There's no way I'm leavin' you alone, tonight, Sugar." He kissed her and said, "I'll be in the shower." Sue Ellen watched as he left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. She stretched her arms over her head and glanced around the room. She leaned forward, and pulled the sheet away from her legs and walked around the bed, to join J.R. in the shower. They showered together, and dried off afterwards. They both dressed in appropriate business attire. Sue Ellen wore a creme colored camisole, a tan colored jacket and matching skirt. J.R. wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt, and a burgundy and blue striped tie. Sue Ellen quickly applied her make-up and pinned her back in a chignon. J.R. eyed her approvingly as she entered the bedroom. He said, "I'd love for you to see me off, Sugar." She winked at him, and said, "I thought you'd never ask." J.R. held his hand at the small of Sue Ellen's back as they walked downstairs. J.R. quickly grabbed a cup of coffee on their way through the kitchen. He asked Sue Ellen if she would like a cup, she told him that she would get a cup from a coffee shop in the Galleria. J.R. tried to keep his Stetson on his head as the Ewing helicopter landed in a vacant field near the horse stables. Sue Ellen escorted him to the helicopter. J.R. removed his hat and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, and held her close to him. She gave him a questioning look. He said, "I never thought I'd say this, but, I'm gonna miss you, Sugar." Sue Ellen flashed him a tentative smile and said, "I don't know whether to be insulted, or say 'thank you." J.R. chuckled and said, "You know what I mean, Sue Ellen." He kissed her again and turned around to board the helicopter. J.R. waved his hand, and blew Sue Ellen a kiss as the helicopter ascended, and headed toward the gulf.

Sue Ellen waited in the field, and watched as the helicopter disappeared from her view. She turned around and walked back toward the house. She walked inside, and upstairs to get her purse and car keys. Her cell phone was ringing as she walked into the bedroom. She glared at the phone, as if the look she gave it might cause it to stop ringing. Then again, she thought, it might be J.R., or John Ross. She picked up the phone, and said, "Hello, this is Sue Ellen Ewing." The voice on the other end of the phone said, "Don't you mean Lockwood?" It was Don, her ex-husband. "What do you want, Don?" She asked, not really caring, but trying to be polite. Don said, "Where in the blazes are you, luv? I've called just about every hotel in the Dallas area, and you're not registered at any of them." Sue Ellen said, "So, has it ever occurred to you that I might not be using your last name, or even my real name?" Don asked, "Why not, do you have something to hide, or are you hiding from _someone_?" Sue Ellen clenched her teeth together. She wasn't going to let Don accuse **_her_** of any wrongdoing. She angrily spat, "Now you listen to me, _luv_. I don't know why you insist on calling me. You and I haven't spoken to each other for over a year. We have nothing more to say to each other. If you have anything to say to me, you can talk to my bloody lawyer." Don started to speak, but she hung up on him. "Damn him!" she said, as she grabbed her car keys and angrily flung her purse over her shoulder. She slammed the bedroom door shut, and hurried down the hall. Bobby walked past her on the staircase. He said, "Good Morning, Sue Ellen." She didn't respond. She could feel angry tears stinging her eyes. She fought back the emotions she was feeling, as she ran out of the house. She opened her car door, and climbed inside. She started the engine as she closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the seat. She took several deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. She lowered the convertible top, to allow for the breeze to take her mind off of her anger toward Don. She sped off down the driveway, and onto the highway, on her way into Dallas. She turned on the radio to search for a classical music station. She stopped pushing the search button when she heard a news story. The story relayed information that a helicopter headed for the Gulf of Mexico had collided with a private plane. Sue Ellen slammed her feet on the car brakes, as she steered toward the shoulder of the road, when she heard the news story. She stared at the radio in disbelief and said, "Oh my God, no…J.R." The tears she had fought to control moments before, uncontrollably streamed down her cheeks.

Sue Ellen sat in the driver seat of her car. Her hands were covering her mouth, stifling the sound of her tears. Her body shook as she was racked with sobs. She kept the radio on, hoping to hear more news about the helicopter collision. She reached for her purse to grab her cell phone. She threw the purse on the car floor when she realized that she had left her cell phone back in her bedroom at Southfork. She glanced in her side view mirror to see if the road was clear enough for her to turn around and drive back home. The reasonable voice inside her kept telling her that it would be better if she waited until she had calmed down before attempting to drive the car. She turned back around and turned up the volume on the radio. She frantically changed the station, searching for a news channel. The station she found repeated what she had heard before. They would reveal more information as it came into the station. Sue Ellen placed both of her hands on the steering wheel, in a vain attempt to control her emotions. She told herself over and over that J.R. would be fine, it wasn't his helicopter that had been involved in the collision. It couldn't be his helicopter. She started the engine, then stopped, as a Texas State Trooper vehicle pulled up behind her on the shoulder of the road. The Trooper opened his door and walked toward her car. The Trooper stopped by the driver side door and looked at Sue Ellen. He noticed her emotional state and asked, "Is everything alright, Ma'am?" Sue Ellen turned her head to look at him as the tears continued to stream down her face. She mustered up enough of a voice to say, "M-my husband was on his way t-to the Gulf...I just heard a news story about a helicopter colliding with a private plane..." Her voice trailed off again, as her tears drowned out her voice. The officer patted her arm, reassuringly, and said, "I'll call the station and see if they have heard anything." The Trooper walked back toward his vehicle, out of hearing range of her car. Sue Ellen leaned her head against the back of her hands, as she gripped her steering wheel like a vice. The Trooper returned and stood by her door and said, "I'm sorry Ma'am. The station hasn't heard anything more about the accident. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Sue Ellen lifted her head and blankly stared at the Trooper. Her eyes were red-rimmed from her tears. She softly asked, "Would it be possible for you to give me a ride back home?" The Trooper asked her where she lived. She said, "Braddock. The Southfork Ranch."

The Trooper instantly recognized the name of the ranch, and was even more attentive to Sue Ellen than he had been before. He opened the door for her and helped her out of her car. Sue Ellen stood on shaky legs and walked toward the Trooper's car. The Trooper called into the station on his radio. He told dispatch what had happened, and where they could reach him, if necessary. The Trooper opened the left rear door for Sue Ellen. She absently climbed inside. The trooper watched her as she fastened her seatbelt. She didn't care what her make-up looked like. She didn't care that she hadn't stopped crying since the Trooper first approached her car. The only thing she cared about at that point was J.R.'s safety. The Trooper started his engine and pulled away from the shoulder. He turned his vehicle around, and headed back toward Southfork. The Trooper's car pulled into the driveway at the ranch. Sue Ellen sat motionless in the back seat. The Trooper opened her door and helped her out of the car. Bobby was walking out of the house when he saw the Trooper and Sue Ellen. He hurried over to where they were, and saw Sue Ellen's face. Bobby looked at the Trooper, and asked, "Is she okay, Officer?" Miss Ellie walked out of the house shortly after Bobby. She took one look at Sue Ellen, and ran over to her side. Miss Ellie told the Trooper that she would help Sue Ellen into the house. Miss Ellie looked over her shoulder at Bobby, as she helped steady Sue Ellen. The Trooper said, "Mr. Ewing?" Bobby said, "Yes, I'm Bobby Ewing. The woman you brought here is my sister-in-law, Sue Ellen Ewing. What the hell happened to her?" The Trooper told Bobby what Sue Ellen had told him. Bobby thanked the Trooper for bringing Sue Ellen home, and told the Trooper that they would send someone to pick up her car. Bobby watched as the Trooper drove away from the ranch.

Miss Ellie helped Sue Ellen into the house, and had her sit on a chair in the parlor. Sue Ellen hadn't stopped crying. Miss Ellie knelt on the floor in front of Sue Ellen's chair and grasped Sue Ellen's hands. Sue Ellen lifted her head and glanced at Miss Ellie. Miss Ellie asked, "What happened, Sue Ellen?" Sue Ellen cried, "Oh, Miss Ellie, something has happened to J.R..." Sue Ellen dropped her head as her tears rolled down her face. Bobby walked into the parlor and looked at the two women. Miss Ellie looked up at Bobby, and asked, "What in the world has happened, Bobby? What's going on?" Bobby said, "I think you might want to sit down, Mamma." Miss Ellie didn't want to leave Sue Ellen, she remained on her knees, and said, "Tell me, Bobby, tell me what has happened." Bobby told Miss Ellie what the Trooper had told him. Miss Ellie bit her lip, she had to be strong for both her and Sue Ellen. She had to be strong for the entire family. Miss Ellie stood up from where she had been kneeling, and turned on the television. Bobby used the remote control to find a news channel, or a news update. Miss Ellie walked out into the foyer to call Dr. Henderson, for Sue Ellen. She knew that Sue Ellen would need something to calm her down. Sue Ellen turned her body in the chair so that she could see the television. She wiped at the tears still clinging to her cheeks. Bobby walked over to Sue Ellen and put his hands on her shoulders. Sue Ellen reached up with her right hand and grabbed one of Bobby's hands. Miss Ellie finished her call to Dr. Henderson, and walked back into the parlor. She said, "Sue Ellen, Dr. Henderson is on his way to the ranch. He's going to give you something to calm you down." Sue Ellen said, "No, Miss Ellie, I want to know if J.R. is okay. I don't even know if it was the Ewing helicopter. I won't rest at all until I know that J.R. is okay."

The report came on the televison. The news coverage displayed photos of the downed plane, but they had not located the helicopter. Search and rescue teams were on the scene. The plane was severely damaged. It resembled a twisted mass of sheet-metal, instead of a private plane. Fire crews were on the scene, extinguishing the flames from the wreckage. Miss Ellie gasped when she saw the scene. Sue Ellen gripped Bobby hands, as she, too, witnessed the wreckage. The reporter said that the chances for the survival of the planes' passengers was slim, but unlikely. Miss Ellie fell to her knees, and covered her face with her hands. Bobby said, "Mamma," and let go of Sue Ellen's hand to try and console Miss Ellie. Clayton walked into the parlor as Bobby was helping Miss Ellie to a chair. Clayton said, "There's a slew of reporters outside the gates. What's going on around here?" Miss Ellie cried, "Oh, Clayton..." Clayton walked over to Miss Ellie and hugged her to his chest. Sue Ellen's gaze was fixed on the television. Bobby heard a knock at the front door, and called for Teresa to answer the door. Bobby walked over and crouched on the floor next to the chair Sue Ellen was seated in. He touched he arm and said, "I don't know what to say, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen turned her head and looked into Bobby's eyes. When she saw that his concern was genuine, she reached out to him. Bobby held her, and let her cry on his shoulder. Teresa announced that Dr. Henderson had arrived. The doctor looked around the parlor, and asked Clayton what had happened. Clayton said, "I'm not sure." He looked around the room, and said, "Bobby, what's going on around here?" Bobby told Clayton and Dr. Henderson what little information he knew about the situation. The doctor walked over to Sue Ellen's chair and said, "Mrs. Ewing? I'm Doctor Henderson. Miss Ellie called me on your behalf." Sue Ellen looked up at the doctor and snarled, "I do not want anything to calm me down! I just want to know if J.R. is alright!" She put her hands up to her face and started sobbing. The doctor turned to see if Miss Ellie wanted anything to help calm her frazzled nerves. Miss Ellie shook her head and whimpered, "No." Clayton said, "I'm sorry, Doctor. Perhaps, you can stay here until we find out more about what happened?" Dr. Henderson agreed to stay, offering whatever help the family might need.


	18. Reunion, Part 18

Reunion

Part 18

Bobby sent one of the ranch hands to get John Ross and Christopher, and bring them back home. The telephone was ringing nonstop. Miss Ellie and Sue Ellen sat next to each other on the couch, holding onto each other for strength, and support. Clayton had a couple of the hands pack rifles, and stand guard at the gates to Southfork. Teresa called the Braddock County Sheriff's office and requested officers be dispatched to the ranch, to keep unwanted visitors off of the property. The news reports about the accident slowly filtered in. The downed helicopter had not been found, but there were no survivors from the private plane. Sue Ellen wanted to scream. Miss Ellie didn't say a word. She sat on the couch and stared into space. Bobby felt helpless. He wanted to drive to the scene of the crash, and look for the Ewing helicopter himself. The news reporters on all of the television channels continued to repeat that the plane wreckage had no survivors, and that names would be released to the public, once the victim's families were notified. Lucy called the ranch from Atlanta. Clayton answered the phone. Lucy said, "Clayton, what's going on? I saw a news report from Braddock, the ranch appeared to be swarming with reporters." Clayton sighed, and said, "Lucy, I'm afraid I don't know a whole lot more than you do, right now. J.R. was in the Ewing helicopter, on his way to the Gulf. There had been a midair collision involving a helicopter, and a private plane. That's all we know, for now." Lucy asked, "Was anyone killed? Is J.R. all right?" Clayton replied, "Evidently, no one in the plane survived, but, the search and rescue teams haven't found the helicopter, yet." Lucy said, "Tell Grandma that I'm on my way home." Clayton heard the phone disconnect, and the sound of a dial tone, as he set the receiver on the table in the foyer.

John Ross and Christopher raced into the house, as the truck Clayton sent for them stopped in the driveway at the ranch. John Ross saw his Mamma sitting on the couch in the parlor, and ran to her side. Christopher asked his Daddy, "What's going on?" Why are there reporters at the gates? Why are some of the hands patrolling the gate?" John Ross saw his Mamma's face and started to worry. Sue Ellen pulled him into her arms and held him against her. John Ross quietly said, "What's wrong, Mamma? Where's Daddy?" Sue Ellen put her hand at the back of John Ross head and pulled his head onto her shoulder. She said, "We don't know yet, Sweetheart. We've been watching the news. There is a report that a helicopter headed for the Gulf collided with a private plane." John Ross asked, "Well, how does Daddy fit into this?" Sue Ellen inhaled, praying for strength, and said, "Your Daddy was in the Ewing helicopter on his way to the Gulf." John Ross started to cry. Sue Ellen held him to her, tighter than before. She closed her eyes as she held her son. She tried to rid herself of the images racing through her mind. She could never understand why people always assume the worst has happened in these situations. She recalled the kiss J.R. had given her that morning. She remembered how wonderful their lovemaking had been the night before. "Please, God," she silently said. "Please, let J.R. be alive, and unharmed."

Hank Patterson was slumped over the controls of the Ewing helicopter. He had managed to land the damaged chopper almost five miles away from where it had collided with the plane. Hank had flown in the Persian Gulf War a few years earlier. His combat training was the primary reason the Ewing's hired him as their pilot. J.R. opened his eyes, and looked around the cockpit of the helicopter. The impact from the landing had caused his seat belt to tighten, and knock the wind out of him. He tried to undo the seatbelt, but it was caught in the seat. He reached into his pocket for his pocketknife. He was dazed and disoriented. His shoulder felt as if it were on fire, and it was difficult for him to breathe. He looked over to the other side of the cockpit, and called out, "Hank? Hank, are you alright?" Hank was out cold. J.R. carefully slipped out of the seatbelt, and steadied himself against the seat to try and check on Hank. J.R. didn't want to move Hank. He was afraid that he might injure him if he moved him. He continued to try and wake him. Hank started to come around. He coughed and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Ewing. I didn't even see that plane 'til it was too late." J.R. said, "You surprised the hell out of me, Hank. Those were some incredible evasive maneuvers, you pulled off back there." J.R. continued, "Are you able to move?" Hank said, "Yep, I think so. What about you, sir?" J.R. said, "Aw hell, I'm just damn lucky you were in control back there." Hank and J.R. slowly climbed out of the cockpit. Hank looked around, trying to identify their location. J.R. stared at the helicopter. The propeller was bent and broken. The tail was completely gone, and all of the windows were shattered. It was a miracle that either of them had survived.

J.R. turned around when he heard the sound of sirens. He and Hank walked up the side of the ravine they had landed in. J.R. wanted to flag down the emergency vehicles and get some medical help for him, and Hank. They reached the side of the road and looked in the direction of the sirens. They were greeted with a view of billowing smoke rising up in the distance. J.R. shook his head from side to side, in disbelief. The search and rescue teams approached the two men. One of the EMT's asked J.R. what they were doing by the side of the road. J.R. flashed the EMT a disgusted look, and said, "Damn, boy, do you think we're out here sight-seein'? **_Our_** helicopter is the one that collided with that plane." The EMT's and Rescue personnel scrambled to see how badly the two men might be injured. The EMT's were extremely thorough in their examinations of the two survivors. Hank had a punctured lung, and a broken wrist. J.R. had a dislocated shoulder, and some broken ribs. The rescue personnel radioed into dispatch that they had found the downed helicopter. Dispatch radioed into the Sheriff's deputies at the ranch, to let him know that they had found the helicopter, and that its occupants were alive. They were injured, but they were alive. Hank exhaled, he was proud of his reactions, and his response time. J.R. patted Hank on the back, and said, "I'm indebted to ya, Hank. That was some fancy flyin'." Hank smiled, and shook J.R.'s outstretched hand. The EMT's helped the two men into the back of the Paramedic Rescue van. They would take them to Dallas Memorial Hospital, for a more thorough treatment, and a full physical examination.

The Sheriff walked into the house and said, "I just got a call from dispatch. Mr. Ewing and the pilot are alive. They've been injured, but they survived the crash. The entire family let out a sigh of relief. John Ross hugged his Mamma, then he and Christopher started jumping up and down. Sue Ellen hugged Miss Ellie and Clayton. She walked over to where Bobby was standing, and grasped his hands in hers. She said, "Thank you, Bobby. It meant a lot to me, knowin' that you cared." Bobby touched Sue Ellen's cheek and opened his arms to her. She hugged him as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks. Teresa heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the door and opened it. It was Lucy Ewing-Cooper. Gary and Valene Ewing's daughter. Lucy grew up at Southfork. Jock Ewing and Miss Ellie raised her. She married, divorced, then remarried Mitch Cooper. Mitch was a plastic-surgeon at the Burn Unit at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta, Georgia. Lucy seemed surprised to find Sue Ellen was at Southfork. She and Sue Ellen had become rather close before Sue Ellen left Dallas to go to London with Don Lockwood. Lucy ran over to Sue Ellen and hugged her. She asked, "What in the world happened? How's J.R.? Has there been any news?" Sue Ellen told Lucy that the Search and Rescue teams had found J.R., and Hank Patterson, the helicopter pilot. They had been injured in the wreck, but they were alive. Lucy and J.R. never did get along, but even Lucy didn't wish J.R. any permanent damage. Sue Ellen filled Lucy in on the details of her reconciliation with J.R. Lucy and Sue Ellen had spoken over the phone about Sue Ellen's loveless marriage to Don. Lucy had encouraged Sue Ellen to end the relationship. Lucy questioned the sanity of Sue Ellen remarrying J.R., but Lucy had also been privy to J.R.'s depression after Sue Ellen went to London. She agreed that J.R. and Sue Ellen were better off together, than they ever would be apart.

The Sheriff's deputies offered to escort the Ewing family to the hospital. Miss Ellie and Clayton asked Lucy if she would stay at the ranch with John Ross and Christopher. Lucy agreed. She hadn't seen her cousins in a while and it would give them a chance to get reacquainted. Sue Ellen and Bobby rode in one of the Sheriff's cars, while Miss Ellie and Clayton rode in the other. Bobby glanced at Sue Ellen, he had underestimated her. He said, "Sue Ellen. I owe you an apology." She turned her head to look at him, and asked, "What for? You were there for me today, when I needed a pillar of strength. You don't owe me anything, Bobby." She took Bobby's hand and covered it with her hands. Bobby smiled at her, as the Sheriff's car drove away. He wondered if J.R. knew how much Sue Ellen really loved him? They finally arrived at Dallas Memorial Hospital. Sue Ellen walked into the hospital, ahead of the rest of the family. She raced to the reception desk and explained who she was, and why she was there. The receptionist checked the medical records, and told Sue Ellen that she would find J.R. in the Emergency Room. Hank Patterson was in the ER, as well. Sue Ellen ran down the hall, and past the Nurse's station. She stopped when she saw J.R. She walked into the cubicle, as tears streamed down her cheeks. J.R. grinned when he saw her. He wanted to pull her up on the Gurney with him, but his shoulder and ribs wouldn't allow it. He reached out to her with his uninjured arm, and pulled her toward him. She held her hands in the air, unsure of where she could touch him. J.R. said, "My shoulder is dislocated, and a couple of my ribs are broken, but my lips could use some attention, Sugar." Sue Ellen smiled through her tears, and kissed him. She kissed every inch of his face. Miss Ellie and Clayton looked in on Hank. When they were satisfied that he would be fine, they walked over to see J.R. He had his arm around Sue Ellen's shoulders, kissing her. She flushed with embarrassment as Clayton cleared his throat. Miss Ellie saw the sling on J.R.'s arm, and hugged him gently. She said, "We were so worried, J.R. I can't tell you what a relief it is to know that you're alive, and that you'll recover." J.R. returned his Mamma's hug as well as his injuries would permit. Clayton patted J.R.'s uninjured shoulder and said, "I truly am glad to know that you're alright, J.R." Miss Ellie and Clayton walked out of J.R.'s room to visit with Hank. Bobby peered around the corner, and asked, "May I come in?" J.R. looked at his brother. Sue Ellen gave J.R. a look that begged him to be nice to Bobby. J.R. could not resist the intense look in her eyes. He said, "Come on in, Bob. Give me a hug." Bobby embraced his brother for the first time in years. J.R. told Bobby and Sue Ellen about the accident, and how he and Hank met the Search and Rescue teams on side of the highway. Sue Ellen walked out of the room J.R. was in, and into Hank's room. She told Hank how grateful she was to him, and his skills as a pilot. She kissed his cheek and told him not to worry about a thing. As far as Sue Ellen was concerned, Hank was family.

The Emergency Room physician kept Hank at the hospital overnight, for observation. They released J.R. but insisted that he return if his pain persists, or if there is any change in his condition. Sue Ellen walked out of the hospital, next to the wheelchair J.R. was riding in. The nurse requested that J.R. be wheeled out of the hospital, instead of walking out on his own two feet. The Sheriff drove Sue Ellen and J.R. back to Southfork. Miss Ellie and Clayton told Hank that they would be back to visit him in the morning. Clayton said, "We're grateful to you, Hank. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call the ranch." Hank thanked Clayton, and wished him and Miss Ellie a 'goodnight.' Miss Ellie and Clayton rode back to Southfork in the other Sheriff's vehicle. Bobby visited with Hank before leaving the hospital to go back home. He told Hank how thankful he was that Hank and J.R. had survived. Hank told Bobby that the collision with the airplane had happened so suddenly, there was hardly any time for him to react. Hank was glad that his military training had provided him with the necessary skills to enable him maneuver the helicopter to safety. Bobby told Hank that he would be back in the morning to check up on him. He told Hank to get some sleep, because he had earned it. Bobby left the Emergency Room, and walked out of the hospital to get into his car, and drive back to the ranch.

Lucy made sure that John Ross and Christopher knew that J.R. and Hank would recover, before she insisted that they go to bed. She was waiting in the parlor when J.R. and Sue Ellen walked into the house. Lucy greeted them by the door to the parlor. J.R. grinned at Lucy, then held out his arm, inviting a hug from his niece. Lucy rolled her eyes at J.R., then walked over to him, and gave him a hug. Sue Ellen said, "Thank you for stayin' with the boys, Lucy." Lucy asked, "What happened, J.R.?" J.R. said, "I'm pretty tired, Lucy. Would you mind if we talked about this in the morning?" Lucy told J.R. that she could wait until morning to hear all of the details. Sue Ellen hugged Lucy, and said, "I'm glad you're back home, Lucy. Even if it did take a crisis to get you here." Lucy waved at J.R. and Sue Ellen as Sue Ellen helped J.R. upstairs. Miss Ellie and Clayton arrived home shortly after Sue Ellen and J.R. had gone upstairs. Miss Ellie and Clayton told Lucy exactly what Hank had relayed to them about the accident. Lucy was amazed that Hank and J.R. were not more seriously injured. Bobby pulled into the driveway, parked his car, and walked into the house. He and Lucy sat in the parlor, after the rest of the family had retired for the evening. Lucy asked Bobby how things had been going for him at Ewing Oil. Bobby asked, "You don't really want to hear about the oil business, do you, Lucy?" She laughed and said, "Not really, but I would like to know how my Uncle Bobby is doing?"

Sue Ellen helped J.R. remove his shirt. She cringed when she saw how bruised and beaten his ribs appeared. She helped him change into silk pajamas, and re-wrapped the bandages around his ribs, and his shoulder. J.R. sat on the bed, while Sue Ellen lifted his legs and helped him get situated, and comfortable. Sue Ellen said, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to hurry and get ready for bed." Sue Ellen washed her face, brushed her teeth, and walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pastel pink nightgown with a plunging neckline, and a thigh-high slit on one side. J.R. beamed at her when he saw her. He said, "I am one lucky man, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen lowered her eyelashes at his compliment. She turned off the lamp on the night stand, rolled over, and put her arm above J.R's head. She gently kissed his cheek, and said, "I was so worried about you, Darlin'. I heard the news story on the car radio shortly after you left." She told him about the State Trooper, and how helpful he had been to her. She continued, "I'm the lucky one, J.R. I don't think I could bear the thought of losin' you now." J.R. put his uninjured arm around her neck and pulled her head down to his shoulder. She leaned her head against his neck and gently rubbed his chest until she heard the sound of his even breathing. When she was sure that J.R. had fallen asleep, she closed her eyes. It had been a difficult day for everyone.


	19. Reunion, Part 19

Reunion

Part 19

Sue Ellen awoke a few hours later. She had been having a horrific dream about J.R. and Don. She rolled over in bed, and was relieved to find that it was nothing more than a dream. J.R. was sleeping. Sue Ellen gazed at him while he slept. She silently thanked God that J.R. and Hank had survived the collision with the private plane. She wanted J.R. to make love to her, to prove to her that he was fine. She knew it would be a while before he could, but there was no harm in wishful thinking, she mused. She studied J.R. while he slept. She remembered the first time they had made love. J.R. was Sue Ellen's first lover. She had been close to giving in to her college crush, Clint Ogden, but he didn't have enough money for the hotel room. J.R. always seemed hesitant to let himself go with Sue Ellen. He was afraid that he would 'spoil' her. So much had changed since then. She and J.R. had come full-circle with their relationship. She vowed to herself that their third marriage would indeed be their last. Sue Ellen smiled, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. J.R. tried to change his position in bed, but his shoulder would cause him pain, every time he moved. Sue Ellen heard his distress, and asked, "What's the matter, Darlin'?" J.R. groaned, "My damn shoulder is killin' me, and it's hard to breathe." Sue Ellen sat up in bed. She asked, "Do you want me to get you a pain pill, or would you rather go back to Dallas Memorial?" J.R. said, "I'll take a pain pill, and see if that helps." Sue Ellen told him that she'd be right back with his pain pill, and a glass of water to wash it down. J.R. called out to her as she walked into their bathroom, "Sue Ellen, instead of water, would you get me a bourbon?" Sue Ellen turned around and walked back into the bedroom. She said, "You know alcohol and painkillers don't mix, J.R." J.R. said, "I know, I just wanted to see if you were listenin'." Sue Ellen chided him for his teasing. She returned from the bathroom with a pain pill and a glass of water. J.R. took the pill from her hand, and put it in his mouth. Sue Ellen handed him the glass of water. He swallowed the water, making sure that he had completely swallowed the pill, too. He handed Sue Ellen the empty glass, and said, "Thank you, Sugar." Sue Ellen took the glass back into the bathroom, and sat the glass on the counter by the sink.

Sue Ellen walked back into the bedroom and J.R. said, "Come over here, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen sat on top of the bed, next to J.R. He took her hand in his uninjured hand, and said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. Everything that happened today, made me realize how much I really do love you. I don't want to wait any longer before we get married. The thought of not havin' you as my wife, is too much to bear." Sue Ellen looked directly into his eyes. She searched for any hidden meaning in his words. She loved J.R., and she knew he loved her, but she also knew that a brush with death can make a person say things they wouldn't normally say. Sue Ellen tried to pacify him, and said, "You _did_ survive the accident, J.R. I'm not going anywhere. I'm willin' to wait until you've fully recovered before we get married." J.R. touched a strand of her hair. Sue Ellen glanced at his hand. He was shaking. She looked at him, and said, "J.R., you're scarin' me. Why are you shakin'?" J.R. said, "It's probably just some adrenalin runnin' through my system." He continued, "I want you to make me a promise, Sue Ellen?" She looked at him and said, "Anything." J.R. said, "As soon as I've recovered, you'll become my wife?" Sue Ellen turned her left hand toward his face, and said, "I'm wearin' this ring, aren't I? What has gotten into you?" J.R. said, "I suppose it's nerves. I was so afraid that I would never see you again, Sugar. I keep thankin' God that I got another chance." Sue Ellen leaned forward and kissed him. J.R. pulled her head closer to him, to deepen her kiss. Sue Ellen accidentally touched his shoulder. J.R. winced, in pain. Sue Ellen quickly pulled back and said, "Oh, Darlin'. I am so sorry." J.R. managed a weak smile and said, "Don't apologize, it was my fault for pulling you so close to me." J.R. reached up and held Sue Ellen's chin with his hand. He huskily whispered, "I want you, Sue Ellen. I want you right now. I can't wait until I've recovered. Hell, who knows how long that will take." Sue Ellen saw the look in his eyes, and carefully leaned forward. She kissed his lips, then pulled away. She stood up from where she had been sitting, and smiled at him. J.R. looked confused, and frustrated. Sue Ellen wagged her index finger at him and said, "Patience, Darlin'."

Sue Ellen slowly moved the strap on her nightgown over her shoulder. J.R. smiled at her. She moved the other strap. J.R. was grinning at her. She teasingly tugged at the straps of her nightgown, before letting it fall to the bedroom floor. J.R. sighed. He managed to say, "My God," before Sue Ellen's lips silenced his mouth. J.R. rolled her over onto her back. He kept his arm in the sling, but managed to remove his pajama bottoms with his free hand. J.R. looked down at Sue Ellen. She was touching his chest with her hands. His breathing was becoming more intense with each touch of her hands. J.R. couldn't take it any longer and they started making love. J.R. couldn't tell if he was the aggressor, or if it was Sue Ellen. They were wild with their need for each other. Afterward, J.R. rolled over onto his back. He sighed, and said, "That was incredible, Sugar." Sue Ellen grinned at him and said, "I'm glad you approve." She sat up in bed, and hugged her knees with her arms. J.R. sat up next to her. He touched her shoulder, and ran his hand down her back. She shivered from his touch. Her skin was keenly aware of any sensation. Sue Ellen glanced back at J.R. He was staring at her. She leaned into him and kissed him. J.R. whispered, "I love you, Sugar." Sue Ellen reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. She gently pulled his mouth over her lips, and parted his lips with her tongue. J.R.s' eyes were lit up with passion, as Sue Ellen assumed the role of the aggressor . . .

The next morning, J.R. tried to stretch, but his shoulder was throbbing with pain, and his ribs were tender. Sue Ellen said, "I'll get you another pain pill." She walked into the bathroom and quickly returned with a glass of water and a pill for pain. J.R. thanked her, again. He swallowed the pill, and all of the water, as he had done the night before. Sue Ellen asked. "Did you want me to help you take a shower?" J.R flashed her a devious grin. Sue Ellen shook her head, and said, "I'm serious, J.R." J.R. laughed at her tone. He said, "If you wouldn't mind helpin' me, Sugar? I'd appreciate it." Sue Ellen said, "I wouldn't mind at all." She helped J.R. out of bed, and into the shower stall. She turned on the water. The steam from the shower helped to ease some of the pain J.R. was feeling in his shoulder. Sue Ellen helped scrub the parts he couldn't reach, then handed him a towel, and helped him dry off. She told him to wait for her, and she would help him get dressed, after she finished her shower. J.R. managed to put toothpaste on his toothbrush, and brush his teeth. Sue Ellen finished her shower as J.R. put away his toothbrush. Sue Ellen reached for a towel to dry off. J.R watched her, taking in everything about her. Sue Ellen wrapped the towel around her torso, and reached for her blow dryer to dry, and style her hair. She sat the blow dryer on the counter by the sink and said, "Come on, J.R., let's get you dressed." She helped J.R. dress in a pair of trousers, and a loose-fitting white, cotton shirt. J.R. put on his slippers, and sat on the bed to wait for Sue Ellen to finish getting dressed.

Sue Ellen walked out of the bathroom as her cell phone started to ring. She stopped in her tracks, fearing that it might be another call from Don. She hadn't told J.R. that Don called her the day before. J.R. had enough to deal with after the accident. The last person in the world he needed to be concerned with was Don Lockwood. Sue Ellen picked up the phone, and said, "Hello?" It was the dress designer. She wanted to know when Sue Ellen would be able to come into the shop for a final fitting. Sue Ellen let a small sigh escape her lips. She didn't care who had called her, as long as it wasn't Don. She asked the dress designer if she could call her back in a few minutes. The designer left her telephone number and said that she would be waiting to hear from Sue Ellen. J.R. asked. "Who was that?" Sue Ellen told him that it was the dress designer, calling to arrange for a final fitting before the dress was finished. J.R. beamed at her. If the finished product looked half as good on her as it did when she first tried on the gown, she would be the most beautiful bride the state of Texas had ever seen. Sue Ellen said, "I don't feel right about leavin' you, so soon after your accident, Darlin'." J.R. said, "Nonsense, Bobby and John Ross will be here. I can lean on them if I need help with anything." Sue Ellen walked out of the bedroom to tell John Ross and Bobby that she would be back home as soon as possible, and asked them if they would look in on J.R., if he needed anything. Bobby and John Ross told her not to worry about a thing. J.R. would be in good hands. Sue Ellen walked back into the bedroom to tell J.R. that she wouldn't be long. She asked him, "Would you mind if I drove into Dallas for the fitting?" J.R. said, "Not at all, Sweetheart. I can't wait to see you model the finished product for me." Sue Ellen touched his chin with her hands, and kissed him. She said, "I'll ask Lucy if she'd like to go into Dallas with me." She turned around, as she walked out the bedroom door, and said, "I've got my phone if you need to reach me, Darlin'." J.R. watched as she walked away from view.

J.R. sat on top of the bed. He tried to rub his shoulder, but the slightest amount of pressure became a new adventure in pain for him. "Damn it," he cursed. J.R. thought about the events of the day before. J.R. had survived numerous attempts on his life, through the years, but, yesterday's accident was different. The assailant didn't have a face. The cause of the accident was unknown. J.R. and Hank Patterson were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. They were hapless victims of a potentially poor judgement call on behalf of the pilot of the plane. J.R. put his hand up to his face, and rubbed his eyes. His reverie was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. J.R. asked, "Who is it?' John Ross replied, "It's me, Daddy. May I come in?" J.R. smiled and said, "Come on in, the door is unlocked." John Ross grinned at the sight of J.R. sitting on the bed. John Ross raced over to hug his Daddy, but J.R. put up his hand. He said, "Whoa, partner. Take it easy. I'm still sore from the wreck." John Ross pulled back his hands, and said, "Yikes, I'm sorry Daddy. I forgot. I was so excited to see you. I forgot all about your injuries." J.R. laughed at his son's commentary. J.R. pulled John Ross closer to him, and gently hugged him to his side." John Ross asked, "Where's Mamma?" J.R. told John Ross that his Mamma had gone into Dallas with Lucy for a final fitting for her wedding gown. John Ross smiled a broad smile. The thought of his parents getting remarried was never far from his mind. J.R. ruffled the hair on John Ross' head, and said, "How would you like to help me downstairs to eat breakfast?" John Ross gazed up at his father, and said, "Uncle Bobby, and I will help you with whatever you need, Daddy."

Sue Ellen and Lucy talked the entire drive into Dallas. Lucy told Sue Ellen about her life with Mitch, and Sue Ellen told Lucy about all of the changes she, and everyone else had seen in J.R. Lucy eyed Sue Ellen suspiciously, she knew what J.R. was capable of. Lucy acknowledged that Sue Ellen had become a powerful force in her own right. She was strong, competent, and hard as nails when necessary. Lucy also knew that Sue Ellen had never fully resolved how she felt about J.R. before leaving Dallas for London. Sue Ellen parked her car in front of the dress boutique. She and Lucy walked inside. The dress designer greeted the two women as they entered the showroom floor. Sue Ellen said, "Hi, I'm Sue Ellen Ewing. I'm here for my final fitting for my wedding gown." Lucy glanced at Sue Ellen when she heard Sue Ellen refer to herself as 'Sue Ellen Ewing', instead of 'Sue Ellen Lockwood.' The dress designer walked into the backroom to find Sue Ellen's dress. Lucy said, "It's none of my business, Sue Ellen, but, I was wondering when you stopped using Don's last name?" Sue Ellen said, "You noticed that, huh? I didn't realize it was so obvious." Lucy said, "It's no big deal, I'm curious, that's all." The dress designer returned with Sue Ellen's gown before Sue Ellen could explain anything else to Lucy. The dress designer invited the two women to follow her into the backroom for the final fitting.

Sue Ellen slipped on the gown. It fit her perfectly. The flared straps clung to he shoulders, while the wrap-around bodice of the gown accentuated her perfect breasts. The waistline fit her like a glove, and the skirt flowed around her feet like the ebb of the ocean tide. Lucy gushed, "That is the most beautiful gown I've ever seen, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen turned around to see the gown in the mirror. She couldn't stop smiling as she turned around to see different views of the gown. Lucy had tears in her eyes when Sue Ellen turned around to talk to her. Sue Ellen said, "Lucy, what's the matter?" Lucy said, "You look so beautiful, Sue Ellen. I can't help it. I love weddings." Sue Ellen leaned over and hugged Lucy. The dress designer noted a couple of skirt length alterations that should be made before the wedding date. She told Sue Ellen that the dress would be ready before the end of the week. Sue Ellen put her clothes back on, and handed the gown to the dress designer. Lucy and Sue Ellen thanked the designer for her help and walked out of the boutique. Lucy asked, "Where do you want to go now, Sue Ellen?" Sue Ellen grinned at Lucy and said, "I was wonderin' if you'd help me pick out some lingerie for my wedding night?" Lucy grabbed Sue Ellen's arm and said," Lead the way." Sue Ellen drove Lucy to the Valentine Lingerie Boutique. She parked her car in the employee parking lot, and walked into the rear office. Lucy followed her into the building. Lucy was in awe at the size of the boutique. Lucy had shopped at the Valentine Lingerie stores in several of the malls in Atlanta, but the Dallas store dwarfed them all. Sue Ellen explained that the Dallas store was the flagship store for Valentine Lingerie. Lucy said, "Sue Ellen, I might have to buy a little something for Mitch before I go back to Atlanta. The two women giggled as they walked into the stockroom.


	20. Reunion, Part 20

Reunion

Part 20

J.R. and John Ross finished eating breakfast as Bobby and Christopher walked into the dining room. Bobby poured himself a cup of coffee, and asked J.R. if he'd like another cup. J.R. said, "Thanks, Bobby. I would like another cup." Bobby filled J.R.'s coffee mug and handed Christopher a glass of orange juice. J.R. and John Ross remained seated at the table while Bobby and Christopher ate their morning meal. Bobby asked J.R. how he felt, after the accident. J.R. said, "My shoulder is sore, but my ribs don't hurt too badly." Bobby asked J.R. how Hank had managed to steer the helicopter away from the plane, after the collision. J.R. said, "Beats the hell out of me, you should have seen him, Bobby. The tail rotor was destroyed, and the main propeller was bent out of shape." He continued, "It's a wonder we survived." John Ross and Christopher sat at the table with their fathers, while the two men talked about old times. Bobby reminded J.R. of other helicopter rides they had taken when Jock was alive. J.R. and Bobby laughed at some of the stories they recalled. Christopher had never known his Grandfather, Jock Ewing, but he had heard countless stories about him. Clayton Farlow was the only grandfather Christopher had ever known, and that was good enough for him. John Ross sat back in his chair. He was surprised that his Daddy and his Uncle Bobby were getting along. It had been a few years since a civil word had been exchanged between them. John Ross asked his Daddy if he and Christopher could go swimming. Christopher said, "Yeah. Daddy, may we please go swimming? We won't fight, we promise." Bobby and J.R. chuckled at what Christopher had said. They were reminded of how they behaved when they were younger.

Sue Ellen asked Lucy how she and Mitch were getting along. Lucy said that Mitch was one of the most sought after Plastic Surgeons in the entire state of Georgia. His practice at Grady Memorial Hospital's Burn Unit kept him busy, but they managed a few stolen moments, here and there. Lucy asked Sue Ellen how she and J.R. had managed to become so close, after all of the animosity between them since before she left for London. Sue Ellen said, "J.R. has changed, Lucy. He's considerate, thoughtful, attentive. I almost didn't recognize him when I first came back to Dallas." Lucy said, "That's because he's getting older, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen said, "Lucy, that's a terrible thing to say." Lucy hinted at J.R.'s advancing age and asked if that was a hindrance to their physical relationship. Sue Ellen grinned and said, "Don't kid yourself, Lucy. Just because there's snow on the roof, doesn't mean the fire's out in the furnace." Lucy blushed, and said, "J.R. would pitch a fit if he knew you were talking about him like that." Sue Ellen laughed, and said, "Well, then I'd better not tell you what I was going say next." Lucy and Sue Ellen laughed like schoolgirls. They perused the entire Valentine Lingerie product line on Sue Ellen's computer. Lucy purchased several items to take back home for Mitch's enjoyment. Sue Ellen remembered J.R.'s reaction to a flyaway, baby-doll ensemble she had tried on when he was with her after her initial fitting for her wedding gown. She blushed as she recalled that they almost made love on a table in the stockroom. Sue Ellen wanted something sexy, but more traditional. She decided on a white lace gown with seed pearls sewn into the bodice of the gown, and sheer panels on the sides of the legs slits. The straps of the gown crossed in the back, over her shoulder blades. Sue Ellen and Lucy paid for their purchases and left the boutique to head back to Southfork. Sue Ellen was worried about leaving J.R. so soon after the accident.

J.R. and Bobby sat outside on the veranda watching John Ross and Christopher swimming in the pool. Bobby gave J.R. another pain pill. J.R. was tempted to wash the pill down with a shot of bourbon, but he didn't want to give Sue Ellen a reason to get angry with him for drinking alcohol with a painkiller, so he settled for iced-tea, instead. Bobby turned away from watching the boys playing in the pool and glanced at his brother. J.R. was getting groggy from the pain-pill. Bobby offered to help him into the house, and upstairs to his bedroom. J.R. consented. Bobby helped J.R. get as comfortable as his injuries would permit, and said that he would check back in a little while to see if he needed anything. J.R. mumbled, "Thanks, Bobby," as his eyes closed, and he gave in to the effects of the pill.

Sue Ellen and Lucy carried their packages into the house. Bobby met them at the patio door. He said, "Welcome home, how was your fitting, Sue Ellen?" Sue Ellen said, "It was fine, bobby. How is J.R. doing?" Bobby said, "He's upstairs, asleep in your bedroom." Sue Ellen thanked Bobby for taking care of J.R. and John Ross. Lucy had already walked into the house. Sue Ellen walked upstairs to check on J.R. She cautiously opened the bedroom door. J.R. was lying on his back, with his face turned toward the bedroom window. Sue Ellen took the opportunity to try on the nightgown she had selected for her wedding night. She removed the outfit she had been wearing and pulled the gown out of the shopping bag. She slid the gown over her head. She turned to view the gown in the floor-length cheval mirror. The sheer fabric of the gown was even more diaphanous, because of the sunlight filtering through the window curtains. Sue Ellen turned her head over her shoulder to see the view of the gown from the back. She jumped with a start as J.R. whistled at her.

She said, "J.R., I thought you were asleep." He grinned at her, and said, "I was, but I could smell your perfume, and you know what that does to me." Sue Ellen felt her face redden as she tried to evade J.R.'s intense gaze. He said, "Don't move, let me look at you." Sue Ellen continued to blush as J.R. eyed her appearance. He said, "Come over here, Sugar. You look good enough to eat." Sue Ellen said, "J.R., what has gotten into you?" He took her hand as she approached the bed. Sue Ellen said, "Let me change out of this gown, and I'll be right back." J.R. shook his head, and said, "You're not gettin' away from me that easily, Sugar." He pulled her down to the bed with his uninjured arm. Sue Ellen was careful not to touch his shoulder, or his broken ribs. J.R. kissed her neck as he pulled her closer to him. Sue Ellen caught he breath as his kisses traveled down her neck to her shoulder. J.R. said in a low voice, "It'd be a shame to have to wait until our wedding night to see you in this, Honey." Sue Ellen lowered her eyelashes as she reached out her hands and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. J.R. whispered, "I want to leave you breathless, Sue Ellen." He reached out and touched Sue Ellen's leg as she shifted her position on the bed. J.R. showered her with kisses. Their needs were met again and again, leaving both of them exhausted, but extremely satisfied. Sue Ellen lay by J.R.'s side, her arm gently touching his chest. J.R. asked her how her fitting went. She told him that her dress would be ready by Friday. Sue Ellen nuzzled his neck, as they fell asleep.

J.R. moved against Sue Ellen. She opened her eyes. He grimaced from the pain. Sue Ellen softly said, "I'll be right back with something for your pain, Darlin'." Sue Ellen returned with a pill, and a glass of water for J.R. She dropped the pill into his mouth. He took the glass of water from her hand, and swallowed the contents of the glass. Sue Ellen touched his cheek with her hand, and sat the empty glass on the night stand next to the bed. J.R. asked her to lie beside him, again. He always slept better when she was by his side. Sue Ellen smiled at him. His heart melted. She pulled the bed sheet over them, as she rested her head on his shoulder. J.R. hugged her to his side. He asked, "Have you given any thought to where you'd like to spend our honeymoon?" Sue Ellen lifted her head off his shoulder and said, "No, have you?" J.R. said, "I was bored when you were gone, so I started reading the magazine on your night stand. I noticed that you had a page marked with a paper-clip. So, I was thinkin' maybe we ought to take our honeymoon in Tuscany. What do you think?" Sue Ellen beamed at him and said, "I can't believe you. You really wouldn't mind going to Italy? It's your honeymoon, too." J.R. reached for her outstretched hand, and said, "Sugar, as long as I'm with you, I've died and gone to heaven." Sue Ellen leaned forward and kissed him, as tears of joy formed in her eyes. J.R. reached his hand up to her face, and tenderly wiped away the tears. Sue Ellen said, "I'm sorry for gettin' so emotional, J.R. It's been a rough couple of days, hasn't it?" J.R. kissed her, and said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. I'm ready to start the rest of my life with you by my side." Sue Ellen returned his kiss, and said, "So am I."

Sue Ellen helped J.R. change into something appropriate for supper. J.R. watched her while she dressed and freshened her make-up. Sue Ellen helped him downstairs. The rest of the family was walking into the dining room when J.R. and Sue Ellen were walking downstairs. Teresa and Miss Ellie had prepared a sumptuous meal, and an incredibly rich dessert. The entire family retired to the parlor after their meal. Sue Ellen looked at the clock on the wall. It had been almost five hours since she had given J.R. his last pain pill. She figured that one glass of Bourbon might not be too detrimental to him. She poured his drink, and a glass of cola for John Ross. Bobby offered Sue Ellen a drink. She said, "Thank you, Bobby. I'd like club soda, please?" Miss Ellie and Clayton told the family about their earlier visit with Hank. The hospital released him that morning. The attending Physician said that Hank would fully recover, in time. J.R. slowly sipped on his drink. Sue Ellen smirked at him, and whispered, "You don't have to drink it that slowly, Darlin'." J.R. retorted, "The hell I don't. You won't let me have a drink, otherwise." Sue Ellen playfully slugged his arm, almost causing him to spill the precious contents of the glass he held tightly in his hand. Sue Ellen laughed as she watched J.R. try to hold onto the slippery glass. Sue Ellen said, "Here, that should help, Darlin'," as she steadied the glass in his hand. J.R. finished his drink, and handed the empty glass to John Ross. John Ross sat the glass on the wet bar. Teresa and Raoul would collect the glass later on. J.R. tried to stifle a yawn as the evening progressed. Sue Ellen decided that they should probably both get some well-deserved rest. John Ross hugged, and kissed his Mamma and Daddy. Sue Ellen and J.R. politely excused themselves and walked upstairs.

J.R. opened their bedroom door and held it open until Sue Ellen was inside the room. Sue Ellen turned around and said, "Let me help you out of these clothes and into your pajamas." J.R. was too tired to argue. He wanted to make love to Sue Ellen but the combination of the alcohol and the pain pill were his undoing. Sue Ellen helped him walk over to the bed and pulled the covers over his legs. She said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked into the bathroom and changed into a nightgown, and put on her robe. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She fluffed her hair with her fingers as she walked back into the bedroom. J.R. was asleep. He was lying on his back with his uninjured arm over his eyes. Sue Ellen gently kissed his cheek, before turning off the bedside lamp. She walked around the bed and removed her robe. She turned off the lamp on her night stand and climbed into bed. She lay on her side, watching J.R. sleep. She smiled as she thought about their impending honeymoon. She had always wanted to visit Italy, but Tuscany would have been the last place in the world she thought J.R. would want to visit. Sue Ellen closed her eyes as she envisioned all the sights they would see in Italy. She smiled as she contemplated long walks along old cobblestone streets. She grinned as he wondered how it would feel to have J.R. make love to her in a Tuscan villa. She pictured their bodies entwined under a sea of stars. Sue Ellen fell asleep with her head against J.R.'s shoulder.


	21. Reunion, Part 21

Reunion

Part 21

Sue Ellen awoke earlier than usual. She glanced at J.R.. He was sound asleep. She decided to swim a few laps in the pool, before eating breakfast. She carefully slipped out of bed, and showered before her swim. She put on a bathing suit, and wrapped a pareo around her waist. She grabbed a towel to use after her swim. She cautiously opened the bedroom door, quietly closing it behind her. She walked downstairs, and outside to the veranda. She removed the pareo, and placed the towel on a chaise. She stretched before entering the pool, to loosen up her muscles. She walked around the pool to the diving board, and effortlessly dove into the crystal blue water. She swam back and forth, from one end of the pool to the other. The cool morning breeze felt exhilarating. Sue Ellen had no idea how late it was, until she saw Teresa setting up breakfast for the family. She stopped swimming, and climbed the stairs out of the pool. She dried off, and quickly towel dried her hair. She walked past Teresa, and said, "Good morning, Teresa." Teresa smiled at her, and replied, "Good morning, Miss Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen walked into the house and through the kitchen. She started walking upstairs, as Miss Ellie and Clayton were walking downstairs. They exchanged greetings, and Sue Ellen told them that she and J.R. would join them in a few minutes. Sue Ellen walked down the hallway to the bedroom, gently turning the doorknob. She didn't want to wake J.R. She smiled when she discovered that he was still sleeping. She softly walked to the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower to rinse off the chlorine from the pool. She dried off afterwards, and pinned her hair on top of her head. She opened the bathroom door, and was greeted by J.R.'s smiling face. He said, "'Mornin', Sweetheart. How was your swim?" Sue Ellen eyed him suspiciously and asked, "How did you know I went swimming? I thought you were still asleep." J.R. said, "I heard the door close earlier, so I figured you were awake. I walked out onto the balcony, and watched you while you were in the pool." Sue Ellen kissed him, and asked if he needed help in the shower. He said, "No, but I wouldn't mind your company." Sue Ellen turned around, while J.R. closed the door behind him. Sue Ellen applied her make-up, while she waited for J.R. to finish his shower. She helped him bandage his ribs, and put his injured arm in the sling, as instructed by the ER Physician at Dallas Memorial. J.R. told her that he would be able to get dressed, without her assistance. She opened the door, and walked over to the closet to decide what she would wear. J.R. sat on the side of the bed, watching her.

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked downstairs to join the rest of the family for their morning meal. They were greeted as they stepped onto the patio. Miss Ellie asked J.R. how he was feeling. J.R. said. "I'm feelin' better, Mamma. Sue Ellen is takin' real good care of me." J.R. tightened his grip on Sue Ellen's knee. She turned to look at him. He grinned at her and winked. Bobby and Christopher excused themselves after eating. Christopher wanted to go horseback riding, and Bobby agreed to join him. John Ross said, "Mamma, would it be okay if I went to Tyson's house?" Sue Ellen said, "Yes, as long as Tyson's parents are home." Sue Ellen trusted John Ross, but Tyson was a different story. Tyson liked to play with matches, and start fires. Sue Ellen asked, "Did you need someone to drive you to Tyson's house?" John Ross said, "No, thank you. Grandpa Farlow already said that he would drive me over there." John Ross hugged and kissed his parents before leaving with Clayton. Miss Ellie said, "I'd better get ready to meet Mavis Anderson. We have a DOA meeting in San Antonio this afternoon." J.R. and Sue Ellen were alone, at last. J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and said, "I called a Travel Agency while you were in the pool. I asked them for some brochures with information about Tuscany, and tours of the surrounding area." Sue Ellen was surprised. She said, "You never cease to amaze me, Darlin'. I can't get over your being excited about our honeymoon." J.R. said, "Honey, I'm excited just knowin' you're here with me." Sue Ellen touched his chin and gently kissed his lips. J.R put his arm around her shoulder and deepened the kiss. Sue Ellen brushed his hair away from his eyes. The wind was blowing his hair in his face. J.R. asked her if she had any plans for the day. Sue Ellen said, "Well, I was going to drive into Dallas and catch up on some work at the boutique, but I don't want to leave you by yourself, so I'll stay here with you." Sue Ellen arose from her chair, and helped J.R. out of his chair. They held hands, as they walked inside the house.

Teresa stopped them as they were walking upstairs. Teresa said, "Mr. Ewing, sir, there is a person to person phone call for you." J.R. accepted the phone from Teresa's hand. He said, "Hello. J.R. Ewing, here." It was Bart calling from the Gulf. He had good news. J.R. continued talking while Sue Ellen walked into the parlor. She sat on the couch and opened a magazine. She started thumbing through the pages, while she waited for J.R. She placed the magazine back on the end table, when she heard the change in J.R.'s voice, signaling and end to his conversation. He walked into the parlor and said, "Darlin', that was Bart. He said that the rig is pumpin' full out, and they have yet to hit bottom." Sue Ellen knew enough about the oil industry to know what that meant for J.R.'s new business - success. She said, "That's wonderful, J.R." He said, "This calls for a celebration." Sue Ellen looked worried. She said, "Are you up for celebratin' so soon after the accident?" J.R. sat down next to her, and said, "Sue Ellen, aside from a couple of broken ribs, I'm as healthy as a horse. My shoulder doesn't even hurt any more." J.R. pulled his arm out of the sling, in an effort to prove to her that he was fine. She touched his shoulder, and asked, "Are you sure?" J.R. leaned over and kissed her. He said, "I'm positive, Sugar. I want to take you out for a night on the town." She grinned at him, and said, "You're on." J.R. stood up, and reached for her hand. They walked upstairs to get ready. J.R. opened the door for Sue Ellen, as he watched her walk into their bedroom. She started to unzip her skirt as her mobile phone started ringing. She said, "Darlin', will you answer that for me, please?" J.R. picked up the phone and said, "Hello." The voice on the other end of the line rudely asked, "Who the hell is this?" J.R. said, "This is J.R. Ewing. Who the hell are you?"

Sue Ellen peered around the door frame to see whom J.R. was talking to. The voice angrily said, "This is Don Lockwood. Sue Ellen's husband." Don said the wrong thing, to the wrong man. J.R. was infuriated. He said, "Listen, you ignorant son-of-a-bitch. Sue Ellen is no longer married to you, I don't give a damn if you _did_ try to kill yourself over her. When are you gonna get it through your thick, English skull that it's over between you and her?" Sue Ellen cringed as she heard a string of obscenities being shouted by Don. Sue Ellen held out her hand, hoping that J.R. would give her the phone. J.R. reluctantly placed the phone into her outstretched hand. She hung up on Don, again. She was humiliated, and embarrassed. J.R. asked, "How often has that bastard been callin' here for you?" Sue Ellen stared at the floor. She could deal with Don. She wasn't so sure how she would deal with J.R.. She didn't want J.R. to get involved. She softly said, "He calls at least once a day." J.R. could tell that Sue Ellen didn't want to discuss her ex-husband. J.R. had his pride. He was not going to allow Don to interfere with their new life together. J.R. picked up the phone and called Harv Smithfield. Sue Ellen folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't sure whether to be worried about J.R., or Don. J.R. asked Harv when they were required to appear for Miranda Barrington's trial. Harv checked his court records. They were expected in two days, before eight o'clock in the morning. J.R. told Harv that they would meet him in his office before seven-thirty on the day of the hearing. J.R. put the phone back on it's base. Sue Ellen was staring out their bedroom window, terrified about what J.R. might say to her. J.R. put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Sue Ellen exhaled, she had been holding her breath. J.R. said, "I didn't mean to upset you, Sugar." He turned her around to see her face. He continued, "I love you, Sue Ellen. Don had his chance. I can't imagine what your life with him was like. I can promise you one thing, you'll never want for anything." J.R. kissed her, reassuring her that he wasn't angry with her. He would take care of Don . . . his way.

J.R. lay on his side, on top of the bed, waiting for Sue Ellen to dress for their evening together. Sue Ellen walked into the bedroom when she finished getting ready. J.R. did a double-take when he saw Sue Ellen. She wore a black, sleeveless evening gown with a low draped neckline. The gown was open to the waist in the back, and appeared to be molded to her curvaceous figure. Sue Ellen held her arms at her sides, as she turned around, and modeled the dress for him. J.R. rolled off of the bed and stood on the floor in front of Sue Ellen. He was speechless. She reached up her hands, and straightened the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. Sue Ellen caught her breath and said, "I'm ready when you are, Darlin'." J.R. placed his hand at the waistband of her gown as they walked downstairs. He had arranged for the Ewing limousine to drive them into Dallas. J.R. opened the door of the limousine for her and held it open as she climbed inside. He smiled as he thought to himself, this would be a night they'd never forget. The driver opened the door on the other side of the limo, and held it open until J.R. was seated inside. J.R. had given the driver instructions where to drive, so there would be no interruptions. Sue Ellen could smell J.R.'s cologne. It was a very masculine scent. She had a hard time controlling her need for him. J.R. put his arm around her. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sue Ellen. You look gorgeous tonight." Sue Ellen leaned her head into the side of his neck. She reached for the hand he had around her shoulder, and laced her fingers with his. J.R. kissed the top of her head. The sun was setting behind the Dallas skyline. The view was spectacular. J.R. had reserved an intimate table for two at Sue Ellen's favorite Italian restaurant, Mi Piaci. J.R. thought to himself as he held Sue Ellen in his arms, the _pleasure_ would be entirely his own.

The hostess seated them at their reserved table. The dimly lit table was enhanced by the glow of a candle inside a hurricane lamp. J.R. pulled out the chair for Sue Ellen, touching her back as she took her seat. The hostess handed them their menus, and a wine list. J.R. reached across the table for Sue Ellen's hand. The flickering light from the candle added an air of romance to the atmosphere J.R. wanted for their evening together. J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's hand to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. Sue Ellen smiled demurely. She enjoyed it immensely when J.R permitted her to see his romantic side. Their Maitre' d approached their table and inquired about their choice of a beverage. J.R. ordered a St. Pelligrino bottled water for Sue Ellen, and a Grignolino d'Asti for himself.

The waiter returned with their drinks, and asked if they were ready to order. J.R. held out his hand, motioning for Sue Ellen to order first. She ordered the spinach Gnocchi. The waiter said, "Very well, Ma'am, and for you, sir?" J.R. said, "I believe I will have the Carpacci." The water left their table to place their order with the Chef. Sue Ellen glanced around the restaurant. She turned back, and smiled at J.R. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Sue Ellen fluttered her eyelashes. She hadn't seen this side of J.R. in years. The waiter returned with the food items they had ordered. J.R. lifted his wine glass and said, "To my beautiful bride to be," as he gently tapped his glass against the side of the glass Sue Ellen held in her hand. Sue Ellen softly said, "Thank you, J.R." They enjoyed their meal, and followed their dinner with a delectable dessert. J.R. paid for their meal with his credit card, and left a substantial gratuity for their waiter.

The limousine drove to the nightclub they went to a few weeks earlier. J.R. wanted to go dancing. They walked inside the nightclub, and J.R. tipped the band to play something slow and romantic. He turned to Sue Ellen, and said, "May I have this dance?" Sue Ellen grinned at him. She replied, "I'd be delighted." J.R. placed his hand around her waist. Sue Ellen shivered as his hand touched her bare back. J.R. smiled knowingly. He gracefully led her in each dance. Sue Ellen admired J.R. for his knowledge of seduction. He had certainly won her favor, she thought. J.R held her tightly to him, wanting to feel her, needing her touch. She leaned her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes. The room seemed to be spinning. She felt dizzy. They danced until the wee hours of the morning. J.R. kissed her as the band played their final number. J.R. tipped the band leader, as he and Sue Ellen left the nightclub. Their limousine driver held the door open while J.R. helped Sue Ellen inside. J.R. had another surprise in store for her. Sue Ellen was getting tired, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. J.R. reserved a suite at The Fairmont. He had filled the room with elaborate floral arrangements. He opened the door to their suite. He lifted Sue Ellen into his arms, and carried her over the threshold. He lowered her to the floor, as he closed the door. Sue Ellen was enchanted by the fragrance of each bouquet. J.R. watched her as she walked around the room, inhaling the heady combinations of the different flowers. J.R. walked outside to the balcony. He held out his hand for Sue Ellen to join him. She gasped, as she was greeted with a dramatic view of the city of Dallas. J.R. pulled her into his arms. Sue Ellen put her arms around his neck. He leaned forward, and kissed her waiting lips. Sue Ellen felt his hands on her back, and inhaled sharply. She was dazzled by his kiss. J.R. lifted her into his arms, and carried her back into their suite. He placed her on the bed so gently, she barely noticed. Sue Ellen was hypnotized by his gaze, as he hovered over her. She whispered, "Make love to me, J.R." He reached out, and turned off the lamp on the table next to the bed . . .


End file.
